


Promises, Promises

by adenei



Series: Promises, Promises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Romione AU (with a touch of Hinny); Summer before 6th year. When Hermione's parents are being honored at a Dental Gala, Hermione finds herself in need of a shopping buddy, as well as a date for the event. Who better to turn to than her favorite Weasleys? An AU of how Ron and Hermione could have gotten together well earlier than canon. Rated M for later chapters
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Promises, Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861885
Comments: 48
Kudos: 61





	1. Style

**Author's Note:**

> First time fanfic writer here.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter Universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this whirlwind of a story that's been floating around in my brain for some time now! I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that each of the chapter titles is taken from a song title.
> 
> Either the title fits, the lyrics fit, or it's a mixture of both. Don't expect the title to give away what will happen in the chapter. I'm not that clever yet :)

“Hermione, please, you’re turning seventeen while you’re at school! We want to do something special for you while you are home for the summer,” said her mother. “Wouldn’t it be fun to make a day of it before the gala? Go into London to shop, hit the salon, and take time for you?”  
“I don’t know, Mum, it seems like a lot. I wouldn’t want you to go through all that trouble..” Hermione used it as a rebuttal, knowing very well how weak it was.  
“It’s barely any trouble! We haven’t spent your birthday with you, or even done anything special for your birthday since you turned eleven. Plus, seventeen in the wizarding world is like our eighteen, right? So it’s important to do something special for your coming of age. You can invite one of your friends. Your dad and I could get to know them! You are always spending time with Weasleys, it would be nice to return the favor for a change.”  
Hermione thought for a moment, carefully weighing her options here. “Well...I suppose it would be fun to spend the day in London, and Ginny would love to experience muggle London, I’m sure. I could use some newer clothes..and, I suppose I could try something different with my hair,” Hermione trailed off. She may have caved, but she was willing to try a different tactic to get a certain redhead to notice her this year.  
“Really? Oh, that’s wonderful!” Whether Mrs. Granger was faking her surprise or not, Hermione couldn’t tell. Is the owl still here? You could write to her straight away. How about next weekend? The 25th? Oh! Don’t forget about the Dental Gala, too. You really should bring a plus one. After all, it’s not every year your father and I are honored for 20 years of service in the dental industry. What about Ron or Harry? I’m sure they’d be willing to do you a favor and attend, right?”  
Hermione started to tune her mother out as she became lost in thought. So this is what she was really getting at. Though, she had a point about getting to know my friends. She couldn’t possibly know how I feel about Ron, could she? No, that’s absurd. She said Ron or Harry. I’m already sending a letter asking Ginny with Pig, so it would make sense to send an invitation to Ron as well. Yes, that’s what I’ll do, but I should play it off a bit so Mum doesn’t suspect anything. Snapping back to reality, she realized Mrs. Granger was waiting for a response.  
“I don’t know, Mum, you know how boys are. It sounds like it would be an imposition. Ron doesn’t know much about the muggle world, and I doubt Harry’s aunt and uncle would even let him out of the house,” Hermione said carefully added.  
“Well, just think about it,” Mum replied. “We’ve already sent the reply back saying there will be four attending, and who knows, maybe Ron would like a little taste of our lifestyle. See how the ‘muggle’ half lives,” Mrs. Granger laughed at her own attempt at a joke. “I won’t pester you anymore on it, darling. You let me know what Ginny says, and we can start planning out the day when you’re ready.”  
“Thanks, Mum.” Hermione paused a moment, and then spoke again. “Mum, say I were to invite Ron..” She thought she caught her mother smirk out the corner of her eye. “He wouldn’t have the appropriate clothing for a gala. Wizards typically wear dress robes to a formal event, and that certainly wouldn’t fit in with the gala.”  
“Oh, that’s easy, honey! Just ask Ginny to snoop for his sizes, and we’ll pick him up everything he needs. That way, he’ll be sure to match your outfit. It’s the least we can do for him to accompany us on such short notice!” Mrs. Granger turned towards the doorway of Hermione’s bedroom again, and walked out of the room.  
“It’s almost like she was anticipating that question,” Hermione muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she turned towards her desk and began writing two letters.

Dear Ginny,

How have you been? I can’t wait to join you and Ron at the Burrow soon! Listen, my parents want to do something special for my seventeenth birthday, and they want me to invite a friend out for a day of shopping and pampering in Muggle London. I was hoping that you’d like to join me for the day? I think you’d really enjoy seeing what Muggle shopping life is like, and well, I need some help picking out some new clothes.  
There’s also this Gala for my parent’s work, and I really need your help finding an outfit for that. Not just for me, but I need your help with something else (and please, please, please keep this between us!) My parents replied that I was taking a date to the gala, and at first I was planning to just attend alone, but now I’m thinking I’m going to invite Ron (which is the other letter with Pig). If he does say yes, we need to know his clothes sizes so that we can also buy him an outfit for the gala. Can you figure that out for me? Dress robes will obviously not be appropriate for a muggle event, and it’s already an imposition for me asking him to go, let alone him needing an outfit..Okay I’m rambling.  
So anyways, please respond back as soon as you can with an answer. Our shopping date would be July 25th. You can probably come in the morning and spend the night. The gala is on the 26th, so you could floo back when Ron arrives..if he says yes of course. Hope to hear from you soon!

Hermione

One down, one to go..

Dear Ron,

It’s so great to hear from you. Of course I’d love to come spend August at the Burrow. Mum and Dad said it was okay! Fleur and Bill, huh? I can’t wait to hear more about that.. Have you heard anything from Harry? I’m worried about him, with Sirius’ death. I’ve only gotten one short letter, and I sent his birthday present back with Hedwig then, since I wasn’t sure if he’d send a response..  
Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you. My parents are being honored at a gala on the 26th for twenty years of service in dentistry. My invitation included a plus one, and my parents sent back the response saying I’d be bringing a date without checking first. I was wondering if you’d want to go with me? I know it’s a bother of me to ask, but we'll make sure you have an outfit to wear, and there will at least be good food. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go. I thought it would be fun to have you spend time with my family, and return the favor of sorts.  
I’ve asked Ginny to spend the 25th with me and Mum as part of my seventeenth (early) birthday celebration, so when you send Pig back with your response, make sure I have one from her, too. I would have invited you to that, but I figured you probably wouldn’t be into the whole shopping and pampering scene.  
Let me know if you’d like to attend the gala with me on the 26th. You’d be more than welcome to spend a few nights in our guest room as well, and then I could floo back with you for my stay at the Burrow. Talk soon.

Hermione

There, Hermione thought, now send it before you change your mind. “Alright, Pig, bring these straight to Ron and Ginny. I’ll need an answer very soon, so hopefully I’ll see you back here in a few days, okay?” Hermione handed him one more owl treat, and Pig hooted as he set off into the night sky with her two letters.  
“And now, we wait.”


	2. It's Nice to Have a Friend

It was the morning of the 25th and despite her best efforts, Hermione was up at six even though she had full intentions of sleeping until at least seven. Ginny was due to arrive via floo around nine, and they would be heading into London for the day for lots of shopping. Her mum was insistent they also get pedicures at the nail salon. This would free up tomorrow to go to the salon for hair and makeup before it was time to travel almost two hours to the gala.  
Ginny seemed so excited in her response about shopping and experiencing Muggle London that her return letter was riddled with crossed out words and sentences that didn’t make sense. She also said not to worry about the dress sizes, and promptly named the stealthy mission “dress the king”. Only Ginny would take something like that to the next level.  
Hermione was looking forward to today, even though everything seemed so far out of her comfort zone. She was excited for her parents to meet Ginny and Ron. Speaking of, she was still reeling over the fact that Ron said yes! She reached over to her bedside table to the letter Ron sent back the day after she sent Pig to the Burrow.

Dear Hermione,  
I’m sure Harry is fine. Don’t worry about it. The gala sounds like fun! Mum and Dad said I could go. By the way, you should know I asked before Ginny did, so I’m the better friend.  
It sounds like Ginny will floo in on the 25th, and I’ll come on the 26th. Either Mum or Bill will come with me to take Ginny back. Speaking of, what do muggles wear to that sort of thing? Let me know the details of how long I’ll be welcome at your place. Can’t wait to see you in a week. It’s been a boring month without you.

Ron

‘It’s been a boring month without you.’ Could that mean? No, better not get my hopes up. But the reality was, Hermione couldn’t wait to see Ron. Hopefully, this little makeover trip with Mum and Ginny will get Ron to notice me, Hermione thought. She had the perfect plan to give herself a new look, but still not going overboard like Lavender and Parvati would do when a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. She still wanted to look like herself. After all, she’d never been into all of that ‘taking hours to get ready’ nonsense.  
Finally committing to getting up, Hermione stroked Crookshanks’ back and said, “Well, I think sleep is out of the question now.” 

* * *  
Hermione walked into the dress shop with Ginny and Mrs. Granger, after having major success picking out several new outfits for the rest of the summer and fall. Ginny even convinced her to get the new bathing suit for swimming and sun tanning by the pond at the Burrow. Now, it was time to find a dress for the gala tomorrow.  
“What color are you thinking, Hermione?” Ginny asked. “Your dress for the Yule Ball was so beautiful a couple years ago.”  
“I’m not sure actually. I haven’t thought that much about it. No orange or yellow.” She said matter of factly. “Maybe something darker? Like navy or plum. Black would be too boring though, I think.” Part of her felt odd talking about colors, but maybe that’s because she was always around Harry and Ron. Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts as they divided and conquered throughout the shop. She noticed Ginny picking out several dresses for her, while Mrs. Granger was off shopping for her own dress.  
Hermione found two dresses that she thought would work, but didn’t love. As she began making her way to the dressing rooms, she noticed a beautiful floor length gown that was a deep purple, and it shimmered softly in the light with sparkles embedded in the dress. It had a halter neckline with a key hole that could reveal more than Hermione was comfortable. Something drew her to it, though, and after finding her size, she pulled the dress off the rack and hid it below her other two choices.  
As they started another round of ‘fashion shows’, Mrs. Granger chose a simple emerald green dress that she looked beautiful in! Ginny had some great choices for Hermione, including a red cocktail dress that everyone decided Hermione should purchase ‘just in case’. After trying every other option on, Hermione put on the plum gown. It fit her perfectly, and revealed just the right amount of cleavage that was comfortable for Hermione. When she came out of the dressing room, the stunned silence said it all.  
After a few beats, Ginny said, “Hermione, how in the world did you save this one for last?! This dress was made for you! Find a pair of silver heels and you are going to knock my brother’s socks off!”  
“Oh, I don’t..I’m sure he won’t..I don’t know,” stammered Hermione as she blushed profusely.  
“This one’s my favorite, too. You look beautiful, Hermione!” Shall we search the shoe department and head to the cashier, then?” Mrs. Granger said through a knowing smile.  
The rest of the trip proved successful. They found the perfect tie for Ron that would match Hermione’s dress, along with a crisp white button down, black pants and a grey dinner jacket. Even though it didn’t match her outfit, Mrs. Granger noticed Hermione hovering around a light blue button down and navy tie combo, so she decided to buy both dress shirts and a pair of khaki dress pants as well. When Hermione tried to argue about not needing both, Mrs. Granger revealed that they had dinner reservations for their favorite Italian restaurant on Saturday night. “So dear, Ron will have something different to wear for that,” Mrs. Granger explained.  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we got the red dress, too,” Hermione muttered. “Did you know about that when you picked it?” she directed towards Ginny.  
Ginny pretended she didn’t hear her, and picked at her nails while looking deep in thought.  
As they sat in the pedicure booths, Mrs. Granger asked, “Does pizza sound good for dinner tonight? I could use some take away tonight. You girls certainly know how to ‘shop til you drop’! I’m exhausted!”  
“Sure, that sounds good to me,” Hermione responded.  
“Thank you so much for everything today, Mrs. Granger!” Ginny said. “This has been so much fun.”  
“Of course, Ginny! It’s been wonderful to get to know you,” Mrs. Granger responded. “Hermione, have you given any thought about a hairstyle for tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I have actually, but it would be a more semi-permanent hairstyle to change things up for a while..” Hermione said hesitantly.  
“Oh?” said Mrs. Granger, as Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione hadn’t had a chance to tell Ginny what she was planning ahead of time. They’d been going non-stop since Ginny arrived that morning.  
“I’d like to try to relax my curls to make them more wavy,” Hermione pressed on, afraid that if she stopped she’d lose the courage to tell them her plan. “I’d like it to last a little longer than just one night. I’ve always wanted to try something different, but I want to keep some curl, so I feel like making it wavy would be the perfect solution.”  
While Mrs. Granger seemed to be thinking, Ginny quickly said, “I think that’s a brilliant idea, Hermione! I love your curls, but you could totally pull off the wavy look.” Hermione smiled an appreciative thanks towards Ginny and looked nervously at her mother.  
Finally, Mrs. Granger said, “Whatever you want, honey. You’ll always be beautiful no matter what you may do to change up your physical appearance. I know you well enough to know you’ve probably put a lot of thought into this, and I think waves would be a flattering look for you.” Mrs. Granger smiled at Hermione and began to laugh softly. “If I’m being honest, I’m surprised you haven’t asked sooner. You certainly got the short end of the stick with the Granger hair gene.”  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, “I was so worried you wouldn’t like the idea. I’m just looking for a change.”  
“Of course not! Part of the fun of being a woman are the many different ways we can style our hair and change up our looks. Never be afraid to try something different, Hermione,” Mrs. Granger said.  
Ginny laughed and added, “Except for dying your hair Weasley red! Only certain people can pull that off.” Mrs. Granger and Hermione both laughed as Ginny winked at Hermione.  
As they were on their way out of the nail salon, Ginny and Hermione waited outside as Mrs. Granger stopped to pay. While waiting, Ginny nudged Hermione and said, “Ron won’t know what to do when he sees you tomorrow! I hope I get to see the look on his face when you walk down those stairs for your big reveal!”  
Hermione gave Ginny an eye roll and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re just friends, and he’s only going as a favor, I’m sure. I’m still surprised he said yes.”  
“I’m not,” Ginny retorted.  
Before Hermione could respond, Mrs. Granger came out and said, “Ready to grab some food and head home?” As both girls nodded vigorously, Hermione couldn’t help but think about Ron’s reaction. In truth, she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face either.


	3. Wildest Dreams

“Um, what’s the bag for, Hermione?” Ginny asked as she walked into Hermione’s room later that evening.  
“Oh, while you were in the shower, Mum came in to tell me that Dad reserved hotel rooms for tomorrow evening. The gala doesn’t start until eight, and with it being almost two hours away, it would be completely improbable to drive back once it’s over.” Hermione replied.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Hotel rooms? As in plural? How many? I mean, it makes sense, but wow. That is so cool.  
Hermione wasn’t sure how to respond. She wouldn’t say her family was rich by any means, but they were fairly well off. The main reason she was uncomfortable inviting Ginny in the first place was because she didn’t want it to seem like her family was flaunting money. She knew how sensitive Ron could be to that, but if Ginny felt the same way, she certainly didn’t let any envy or resentment show.  
“Well, it sounds like they’ve reserved two rooms. I couldn’t get a straight answer.” At that moment, Mrs. Granger walked back in.  
“Just coming to say goodnight, and to see if you were all set. Need anything, Ginny? Hermione?” Mrs. Granger asked.  
“I’m all set, thank you!” Ginny responded.  
“Actually, Mum, how many rooms did you say Dad reserved?” Hermione asked.  
“Two, dear.”  
“Alright. I’m assuming that means you and I will be in one, and Ron and Dad in the other?”  
“Oh, no! Dad and I will be in one with one bed, and you and Ron will be in a room with two queen beds. They didn’t have any conjoining rooms or suites left, but I think they were able to put us across the hall from each other. So we’ll at least be on the same floor. Is that a problem?”  
Hermione couldn’t believe how progressive her parents were. She wasn’t sure how to respond. “Um, that’s fine, I guess.”  
“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can have Dad call and rearrange some things. We just figured since you were good friends and all that that would be fine. You are almost of age, and we trust you.”  
“No, no, it’s fine! You and Dad deserve a night together after being celebrated by the dental community. Not that I want to think about that, but still. We’ll be fine.”  
Mrs. Granger smiled at Hermione, “Okay, dear. Get some sleep, girls. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day, and you’ll need all the rest you can get! I love you, Hermione.”  
“I love you too, Mum. Thanks for everything,” Hermione gave her Mum a hug.  
“Goodnight Mrs. Granger,” Ginny said.  
No sooner had Mrs. Granger shut the door that Ginny turned to Hermione and quietly shrieked, “Oh. My. God. Hermione! How perfect is this! The stars are practically aligning for you two, and I swear if you two can’t get it together, then someone is getting their arse kicked.”  
Hermione laughed while shushing Ginny at the same time, “Yeah, well, that would require your brother to share the same feelings for me, too.”  
“I’m telling you, Hermione, he does. He’s just too daft to either realize it, or too cowardly to admit it. You two have got to stop dancing around each other, and start dancing with each other. If I was given the same chance you were given, I sure wouldn’t waste it!”  
“Oh, really? And who would be your perfect date?” Hermione knew she was testing Ginny here, but she wanted to know if Ginny still harbored feelings deep down for Harry. She knew Ginny had started flirting with Dean at the end of term, but nothing had been made official yet.  
“I see what you’re trying to do here, and this is not about me, it’s about you, so let’s focus on you, Ron, and what you’re going to pack in that bag!” Ginny tried to divert Hermione away from the topic, but Hermione wasn’t having it. She’d been contemplating whether to let Ginny in on a secret of her own, and this could be the perfect leverage.  
“Alright, alright. I’ve got all the basics for overnight essentials. A pair of pajamas. An outfit for Saturday. Toiletries. A few books just in case.”  
“Hermione! Honestly, it’s you and Ron. You don’t need books as a buffer!” Ginny exclaimed.  
“Well, I could show you what I was thinking of packing..” Hermione trailed off at the end to peak Ginny’s curiosity.  
“Oh? Do tell, do tell.”  
“Only if you tell me who your dream date would be if you were in my shoes,” Hermione smirked at Ginny.  
“That is low, Granger. I would never have expected that from you!” Ginny acted affronted.  
“Your choice, Gin. This offer won’t stand forever.”  
Ginny thought a bit, and finally said, “Alright, I’ll tell you, but this had better be worth it.” Hermione raised her eyebrows, and waited for her response. “It’s a toss up between Dean and Harry,” Ginny admitted.  
“But if you could only choose one?” Hermione pressed.  
Ginny held her breath for a moment before releasing it and said, “I’d choose Harry.”  
She almost winced when Hermione smiled so wide and triumphed in her victory. “I knew it! Honestly, Ginny, now that he’s over his ‘Cho’ phase, I really think he started to notice you towards the end of term. This summer could be it for you, too. I think it’s smart you didn’t tie yourself up with Dean quite yet. And, if all goes well with Ron, I can keep him out of your hair this summer so you can have a go with Harry.”  
“Wouldn’t that be perfect for us both?” Ginny pretended to lull off into a daydream, but snapped out of it quickly to remind Hermione of her secret. “Okay, enough stalling. Your turn!”  
“Alright, alright! So, at the end of term, I’d been trying my hand at some advanced potions. Angelina was helping me, and it took a few goes, but I was able to brew a small, but successful batch of veritaserum.”  
“What? Hermione, that’s crazy! I thought you put your illegal potion making days behind you. You weren’t possibly going to use it were you?”  
“Well, no,” Hermione started. “We ruined the majority of the batch and disposed of it, but Angelina and I both kept a small vial. Honestly, Ginny with the war brewing, who knows when I might need it.”  
“But you’re thinking about bringing it tomorrow?” Ginny pressed.  
“I’m not sure,” Hermione admitted. “I would never give it to Ron without his knowing. I was honestly thinking more of giving myself a drop or two to muster up the courage to tell him how I feel. I probably won’t even do anything when all’s said and done.”  
“Maybe you should bring it.” Hermione looked at Ginny warily. “No, hear me out. You never know when you might need it, and knowing you two, you’d only need a couple drops to let everything spill. It’s true!” Ginny held back from saying how their feelings are obvious to everyone except each other. Hermione didn’t need to know that.  
“Okay,” Hermione said as she put the small vial in a safe compartment in her bag. “Now, what about these?” Hermione held up a few small alcohol bottles; vodka, she was pretty sure.  
“Merlin’s pants! Who are you, and what have you done with the real Hermione Granger?”  
Hermione laughed, “Mum bought them for me last year ahead of my sixteenth birthday. She said to save them for a special occasion, and I guess this would be one, wouldn’t it.”  
“You’ve got a point there! I am loving this side of you, Hermione. Do Ron and Harry know?”  
“Are you kidding? These would have been gone last summer if that were the case! You know how bad of an influence they can be! Someone has to be the sensible one in the group.” Both girls laughed as Hermione finished packing up her bag, and they both got into bed.  
“Thank you so much for coming over, Ginny. I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” Hermione said.  
“I’m always here, Hermione. You may have been Ron’s friend first, but I’m so glad to have you as a friend. See you in the morning,” Ginny said sleepily. With that, Hermione fell asleep to the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Tightrope

Hermione was pretty sure she just heard Ron arrive. Mrs. Granger went down to greet them and to show Ron his outfit and where he could get changed. She was so nervous, and watching Ginny bounce up and down in excitement was not helping. It was almost 4:30. Her hair and makeup had been done, and she was sitting on the bed staring at her dress. 

“Hermione, your hair came out so perfectly. Don’t you just love it? And your makeup, how is it that they can make it look so natural, but so good? Lavender and Parvati could surely take a hint from that makeup artist.” Ginny was rambling, but Hermione didn’t mind. She couldn’t believe that the hair relaxer treatment had actually worked. The stylist said it should last for about six months with the accompanying products to help after showers, and getting it wet. She loved the way it looked. Hermione had never been vain or cared much about how she looked, but she felt happy with her decision as she looked in the mirror. She was proud that she had the courage to try something different.

Just then, Mrs. Granger walked in the room and said, “Hermione, it’s time to get that dress on! Ron is changing into the outfit we had laid out for him, and he’ll meet us downstairs when you’re ready. Ginny, Bill is also downstairs waiting to take you back. He and Hugo are talking so there’s no rush yet.” Mrs. Granger was already dressed and ready to go. “I’ll be back in 5 minutes to see if you need any help.”

As she left, Hermione carefully took the dress off the hanger, and took off her robe. Ginny helped zip her in, as Hermione put on her jewelry as finishing touches. Small silver hoop earrings, and a simple silver bracelet.

“Just the shoes now!” Ginny squealed. She helped Hermione put them on, and once the ensemble was complete, Hermione turned to look in her full length mirror.

“Wow,” Hermione whispered. She didn’t remember feeling like this before the Yule Ball. 

“You. Look. Amazing,” Ginny said from behind her. 

“Absolutely stunning,” Hermione was startled as Mrs. Granger came into the room from behind her. “You might just give that poor, unsuspecting boy a heart attack.

Ginny laughed as Hermione said, “Yeah, if I don’t fall and break my neck while going down the stairs in these heels.” She looked at Ginny and said, “We really should have made a point to practice that last night!”

“You'll be fine, Hermione! Now let’s go! It’s now or never." Ginny made the way out of the room, as Hermione followed.

“Wow, Ron, you clean up nice!” Hermione heard Bill say to Ron.

“Um, thanks, Bill,” Ron replied. She could tell he was uncomfortable. Had she made a mistake? She should have never asked, this must be so awkward for him. But it’s too late now, so stop thinking about it.

“Mr. Granger, are you sure we can’t give you anything for the clothes?” Bill asked.

“No! Of course not,” Mr. Granger said adamantly. “It’s the least we can do for Ron helping out Hermione so last minute.”

“Well, thank you very much, sir. I appreciate it,” Ron interjected. 

Just then, Mrs. Granger appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Mr. Granger. “Hugo, should we go make sure the car is packed and everything is locked up? Here, Ron let me take your bag out to the car.” Mrs. Granger walked towards the door, indicating her husband should follow.

It was at that moment Hermione realized it was now or never. Her mum had given her an opening to make things a little less awkward for her. As she made her way down the stairs, she looked down to ensure she wouldn’t trip, but finally looked up when she reached the bottom. As her eyes searched for Ron, she noticed Bill nod toward her as Ron turned around. Their eyes met instantly, and Hermione melted on the inside as she watched Ron’s reaction. His eyes widened in surprise and she saw his jaw drop ever so slightly before he broke into his signature lopsided grin. Hermione was so wrapped up in the moment that she hadn’t realized she’d stopped at the foot of the stairs.

It wasn’t until Ginny tapped her on the shoulder. Trying hard not to laugh, Ginny said, “Er, excuse me, Hermione. I’ve got a floo to catch and I’m running a bit late.” Hermione’s cheeks flushed as she moved out of the way. Bill chuckled as Ron’s ears also turned red.

“You look great, Hermione,” Bill interrupted. “So, we’ll see you both on Sunday around dinnertime? Mum said you’re driving up so Hermione’s parents will join us for dinner.”

That sounds right to me,” said Ron as Hermione nodded.

“Thanks again for everything, Hermione! Have the best time tonight!” Ginny said, winking at her so her brother’s couldn’t see.

“See you Sunday,” Bill added. “Have a blast.” With that, Bill and Ginny stepped into the floo and were gone.

It took a moment to realize they were alone. Reminding herself that this was just Ron, her best friend, she strengthened her resolve and began to walk over to him. “Thanks again for agreeing to this,” she said.

“Oh, well it sounded like fun. You look great, by the way,” Ron smiled softly.

“Thanks,” Hermione responded shyly. “So do you.” The purple in the tie brought out the blue in his eyes more than she expected.

“Yeah? Hey, how’d you know what sizes to buy anyways?” he asked.

“I’m really good at guessing! Dumb luck, you could say,” Hermione kept a straight face as she waited for Ron’s reaction.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “Really? Or were you snooping in my trunk at the end of term?” Ron and Hermione both laughed at that.

“Well, I needed something to do in my spare time,” Hermione faked a resigned shrug as she chuckled some more. “In all seriousness, you really haven’t figured it out yet?” Hermione eyed him curiously.

Ron thought for a moment. “Mum?” Hermione shook her head slightly. “Ah, should have known you and Gin would have planned something!”

Hermione laughed as her nerves melted away. She was so thankful for the easy banter they fell in. They headed for the door, and met her parents outside. After one last check, Mr. Granger locked up the house, and they were off to the gala.

* * *

The car ride was filled with flowing conversation, and before they knew it, they’d arrived at the hotel. Ron and Hermione waited in the lobby with their bags as her parents were settling things at the front desk. Mr. Granger walked over after a few minutes and handed them their room keys. “The rooms are this way,” he said as everyone followed him to the elevator. They rode up to the fourth floor, and walked towards the rooms. “Hermione and Ron, you’re in 406, and we’re across the hall in 407. We’ve got about fifteen minutes to get settled before we should head down to the Conference Center.”

“Thanks, Dad. We’ll meet you back out here in fifteen, then,” Hermione said. She handed Ron his card as he stared back blankly.

“Er, Hermione, shouldn’t there be a key? What in the bloody hell is this for?” Ron said with a confused look on his face.

“Language, Ronald. The card acts like an electronic key of sorts. See the diagram on the door? The black line faces the door and you slide the card in the slot with the arrow facing down. The red light will turn green, and that’s how you know it’s unlocked.”

Ron’s eyes widened as she slid the card in the slot and the light turned green just as she’d explained. She turned the handle and they walked into the room as Ron said, “Bloody brilliant!” As they set their bags down, he said, “Hermione, you didn’t tell me we were spending the night here. I thought we’d be going back to your house tonight.”

“Yes, well, I would have if I didn’t just find out myself last night. Sorry I couldn’t send an owl.” She smiled while rolling her eyes as she went to go check out the balcony.

“I suppose that’s a fair excuse.” Looking around he added, “I’ve never been in a muggle hotel before.”

“Oh, they’re fairly similar to magical ones, just a bit more technology. Two beds, a bathroom, a desk to complete work, and most come with a balcony or patio to relax on.” she replied as Ron joined her on the balcony.

“Are you excited for tonight? It seems like a big honor for your parents,” Ron changed the subject.

“Yes, it’s very well deserved, and I’m really happy to be home for it.” She paused a moment before adding, “I’m gone so often that I feel bad about missing things. I’m so grateful that they’ve always supported the opportunities I’m given, and let me attend Hogwarts, but sometimes I feel guilty.”

Ron looked towards her gently and said, “They love you so much though, to be able to let you go to Hogwarts and join our world. I thought you sounded uncomfortable about all of this in your letter at first, but this is probably the best gift you could give your parents by indulging your mum in the shopping. Plus, I never thought about how it must feel that they barely know your friends. Inviting Ginny and I was a brilliant idea. You know, if you wanted to spend more time with them instead of spending part of your summer at the Burrow, I’d understand.” He looked out at the landscape in front of them. Their room overlooked a small pond with a running fountain in the middle.

“No! I love being able to spend part of the summer with you and Harry and Ginny! It’s nice to have time together when we don’t have to worry about classes or revising.” Ron gave her a look. “Okay, when I don’t have to worry about classes or revising.” She rolled her eyes.

“That’s better! So what’s tonight going to look like? Is it similar to the Yule Ball with dinner and music and dancing?” He changed the subject.

“It will be similar, yes. Dinner will follow the cocktail hour, where people mingle and have a drink or two, and then there will be a few speakers and the awards presented. After the awards, I think there will be a band for a bit of dancing to close out the night.”

“Sounds like fun, then!” He smiled, but Hermione could tell there was something on his mind.

“Everything alright? I promise I’ll help you through any of the muggle stuff you might be unfamiliar with.” She said as she tried to guess what was on his mind.

“Er, no, it’s not that..It’s just, nevermind.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me. After all, I am the one who got you into this mess.” Hermione smiled, but wasn’t sure if she was pressing too much. She certainly didn’t want to ruin the evening before it began.

“Well, I guess I was just wondering why you invited me, and not Harry or Krum.” Ron didn’t meet her eyes as he spoke. He didn’t want to mess things up, but he couldn’t get the question out of his mind.

Taken aback, Hermione thought for a moment. “Well, even though Harry might be the wise choice because he’s more familiar with the muggle lifestyle, I know I wouldn’t have as much fun with him. Especially now, since he’s barely written this summer. Plus, I doubt Professor Dumbledore would even let him attend if I’d thought to ask him.” Hermione paused again before going on. “As for Viktor, we’ve been corresponding less and less. I think he’s finally taken the hint that I’m not interested in him as anything more than a friend.” Ron perked up a bit at that. Good, she thought to herself, now I’ve really got his attention. “Besides, we may have had fun at the Yule Ball, and he was a great second choice for a date, but he wasn’t the person I really wanted to attend with two years ago.” She thought Ron already knew this, but sometimes she wondered if her words actually penetrated his thick skull.

“Really?” was all he could respond with. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Yes, really. This time, I was able to pick my date, and luckily my first choice said yes.” Hermione wasn’t normally so bold, but maybe being all done up like this was giving her the extra courage to give away just a tiny bit of how she felt. Hopefully Ron would take her admission and give her some inclination of how he felt in return.

“I’m glad you asked,” he finally said. “I would have said no to anyone else.” 

Ron’s ears turned red, and there was a knock at the door as Hermione processed his response. “Is it time to go already? I lost track of the time!”

As they made their way toward the door, Hermione grabbed her shawl and clutch. Ron opened the door for her, and as he followed her out, she thought she felt his hand guide her ever so slightly at the small of her back. She smiled to herself and thought that this very well could be the start to the best day ever.


	5. Starlight

The cocktail hour and dinner had gone smoothly, and Hermione’s parents had just accepted their award. Hermione couldn’t believe how easily Ron was fitting in with everything, and they had had so much fun pointing out some of the insane outfits people had shown up in. Her parents were wonderful in answering all of his questions about dentistry, and they were able to pass his questions off to the other guests at their table as Ron’s interest in becoming a dentist one day.  
The announcer interrupted Hermione’s thoughts by saying, “Thank you all for joining us this evening. We hope you have had a wonderful time, and the British Dental Association would like to thank you all for the wonderful jobs you do each and every day. We are thankful to our sponsors for enabling this event each year. Now, we’d like to invite you to join us on the dance floor to close out our evening with a little fun!”  
Ron and Hermione watched many of the attendees get up and make their way to the dance floor, her parents included. Hermione wasn’t sure if Ron would even want to dance, so she figured she’d wait a few songs before she asked. “I’ll be right back,” Hermione said to Ron. “I need to use the loo.”  
“Okay, I’ll be here,” Ron said as Hermione made her way around the maze of tables. Ron watched the dance floor as he became lost in thought. I am not going to muck this up, tonight. When she comes back, I’ll ask her to dance. I won’t have another Yule Ball fiasco. That would be awful seeing as how we’re sharing a room tonight. Sharing a room. Her parents had reserved them the same hotel room. Her parents seemed so alike to Ron’s own, but then they handed them the key card things to the same room. Mrs. Weasley would never allow that in a million years. Did the Grangers think he and Hermione were truly just platonic? Did Hermione only think of him as a friend? But she said he was her first choice. Those two things don’t add up. Maybe her parents are more trusting. Yes, that has to be it. Ron needed to stop overthinking things.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Hermione asked, snapping Ron back to reality. He looked up at her. She really did look so beautiful. Hermione was already beautiful to him, but he had no idea she could look even better than she normally did.  
“Er, I was just watching the dance floor. Studying how muggles dance differently than us.”  
Hermione laughed, “You can’t be serious! Everyone dances the same.” Ron laughed with her as she sat down. They studied the crowd for a few minutes as attendees danced away.  
“I don’t know, Hermione, they are certainly dancing differently than what I saw at the Yule Ball..” Ron countered.  
“That’s because these people are adults, and we are teenagers. Both groups have rather different styles of dancing.”  
“I see,” said Ron. “So, would you, er, care to join me for an adult style dance, then?” Ron said as he grinned at her.  
Hermione laughed as she took the hand he held out for her as she stood up. “Of course! I thought you’d never ask.”  
As they made their way to the dance floor, the song that was playing ended and transitioned into a slower song. They found an open spot on the edge, and Ron pulled her close to him gently by her waist as he took her hand in his. They swayed slowly to the music as Hermione drifted into thought. Everything felt so right, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something might happen later. Who knew real life could be better than what she’d dreamed about. And to think she almost said no, opting to go alone. At one point her mum caught her eye and winked at her, and Hermione blushed as she quickly looked away.  
She leaned up and whispered in Ron’s ear, “Thank you. This has more fun than I ever could have imagined. Even better than Yule Ball.”  
Ron felt so much happiness, but didn’t know what to say, so he opted for a joke instead. “Well, that’s because I haven’t had the chance to ruin it yet. There’s still time, though!” He smiled at her.  
“Don’t even joke about that!” Hermione said as laughed with him. They spent close to a half hour on the dance floor before they agreed it was time for a break. As they were walking back to the table, she noticed her parents had also stopped dancing to socialize with some of their dentistry friends.  
After resting their feet for a bit, Ron asked, “Do you want to go for a walk and explore the grounds a bit before heading back up to the room? It looks like the crowd is starting to thin a bit.”  
“Sure! That sounds wonderful actually. We should probably tell my parents first.” As she was looking around, she spotted her parents walking toward her with another couple. “Oh, no, not the Mulligans,” Hermione said under her breath.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Ron, looking concerned.  
“It’s nothing, I’ll explain later” she quickly whispered as her mum approached.  
“Hermione! There you are! Look who we ran into. You remember Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan, don’t you?”  
“Yes, of course, how are you both! It’s been a long time.” Ron could tell Hermione was faking the pleasantries she was speaking. He was trying to gather a sense of what was going on when he noticed a young man about their age behind the introduced couple. He was eyeing Hermione darkly, with a sense of lust and amusement dancing in his eyes.  
“It has indeed!” Mrs. Mulligan went on. We’re never able to see you anymore as you’re away at that private boarding school most of the year. You rememberJack, don’t you? We were just reminiscing about how you two used to play together when you were younger and we attended these things.”  
“Yes, er, Hi Jack. I expect you’ve been well.” Hermione said tightly.  
Jack stepped forward and took Hermione’s hand. “Hi Hermione, it’s been too long. I was hoping you might share a dance with me like old times?”  
Mrs. Mulligan chuckled happily and looked to her husband and the Grangers, saying “Remember when we used to joke about these two getting together? How wonderful would that be?!”  
It was almost as if Ron was invisible. Hermione pulled her hand away from Jack and said, “Thank you for the invitation, but Ron and I were actually going to take a walk, and then head back up to the room. It’s been an exhausting day.” As she finished speaking, she looked towards her mother.  
“Of course, sweetie!” Mrs. Granger said. “Brunch tomorrow at 10:00 okay?”  
“Sure, Mum. Congratulations again, you and Dad are so deserving. We’ve had the best time.” She hugged her parents, and Ron handed her her things.  
As he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her, Jack stepped forward to whisper in Hermione’s ear, “If you get bored, I’m in room 608.” As Jack walked away, Hermione walked briskly towards the exit, so much so that Ron had to pick up the pace to keep up with her.  
“Hermione? Hermione, slow down! What was that? Are you okay? I’ll go back there and kick his -”  
“I’m fine, don’t go doing anything irrational, Ron! Please. No, really I’m fine!” Hermione cut Ron off before he could finish that thought.  
“Well, then mind telling me what that was all about?” His tone became softer and more concerned.  
Hermione sat on a bench outside and gestured for Ron to join her. He wasn’t sure what to do while he waited for her to speak, so he went with his gut and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
“My parents and the Mulligans were great friends at University. They stayed in touch even though they opened practices an hour or so away from each other, and we always saw them at the gala each year, or another conference that I’d always tag along to. Jack would always be there with his parents, and we’d get stuck having to spend the time together. He was always really nice and I always thought of him as a friend until the summer before I came to Hogwarts. We were taking a break from dancing in the courtyard when he made a move on me. I politely declined, but he became more insistent and more forceful, so I ran back into the gala, and begged my parents to call it a night and take me back to their room. I never told them why, but that’s why I haven’t attended with them since then.”  
Ron let Hermione rest her head on his shoulder, and he waited a moment before he spoke. “I’m so sorry that happened, Hermione. He can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let him. If my fists don’t work, I’ll pull out my -”  
“No, you will not! I will not have you risking expulsion for that. Absolutely not.”  
“Always thinking about school, you are. Come on, let’s forget that wanker and go explore. There were some interesting looking buildings with shops over that way. Think any are still open?”  
Hermione took the hand Ron held out for her and they walked towards the small shopping center the resort had. Two of the shops still seemed open, the gift shop, and what looked like a wedding outlet and chapel. “That’s an odd place to have in a resort,” Ron said as they stopped to get a better look.  
“Well, I’ve read that couples on vacation sometimes decide to elope on the spot. These places probably make a ridiculous amount of money because of people’s spontaneous decisions.”  
As they were about to walk toward the gift shop, the saleswoman spotted them. “Ah, young love! So refreshing to see in this day and age,” the saleswoman said. She kind of reminded Ron of Professor Trelawney.  
“What?” Hermione stammered, “We’re just friends. Who decided to take a walk and have a look around after the gala.” She tried to sound convincing.  
“Even better! Friendships always blossom into the best of relationships. I suppose you two are too young for the wedding packages we have,” the saleswoman, whose name tag said Flora, continued thoughtfully.  
“Er, yes, not even of age yet.” Hermione said firmly. She looked at Ron for help, trying to figure out a way to exit the store without being rude. Ever helpful as he was, Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  
“What about the promise package? Perfect for both lovers and friends alike.” When Ron and Hermione both gave her questioning looks, she used them as an invitation to go on in her explanation. “The promise package comes with two rings, which can be worn as intended, on a necklace, or even kept away in a safe place. There is no formal ceremony that goes along with the promise package, so when two lovers -” they both eyed her -”or friends so choose, they can share their promises to each other in a private conversation, and exchange the rings to each other when they think the time is right.” Flora gave them a moment to process the information, and then continued.  
“I sense a strong connection between you; your friendship is strong, but you like to get in rows over the pettiest of things. I don’t typically try and sell the promise package, but it would be a good fit for you. This could be your way of remembering the importance of the roots of your friendship. Only fifty pounds for the rings and guidance for how to make your promises. It even comes with the chains for necklace wear and pouches if you choose the safe keeping option. Some would even say there’s real magic embedded in the rings from the promises themselves.”  
Both Ron and Hermione laughed nervously. She couldn’t possibly know magic was real. That was ridiculous. Yet, Hermione found herself drawn toward the rings, and thought the woman may have a touch of legilimency to be reading her so strongly. Could that mean Ron did feel the same way?  
“Thank you,” Hermione started. “We’ll think about it as we browse the gift shop. Have a wonderful night!”  
As they walked out, Ron turned to her, “That was creepy right? Are all muggle salespeople like that?”  
“Pushy yes, but that was another level of odd. To the gift shop?”  
“Definitely.”  
As they were browsing the shop, Hermione couldn’t help but continue thinking about the promise rings. Something was driving her toward it. She’d already been frivolous and materialistic the past few days, so what was one more thing? It didn’t feel like a dirty transaction at all. After grappling with the decision, and not believing what she was about to do, she told Ron she was going to the loo down the hall, and she’d meet him back there in a few minutes. Luckily, he didn’t seem to suspect where she was actually going.  
She made her way quickly back to the shop and walked up to Flora. “I want to buy the promise package, but please make it quick.”  
“I had a feeling you’d be back. I can assure you that this is harmless, I can sense your extreme hesitation.” Flora smiled warmly at Hermione. “That’ll be fifty pounds, please.” Hermione handed her the exact amount from her clutch. She didn’t want to use the emergency credit card because her parents might question the purchase on the statement. Before she knew it Flora had handed her a receipt, along with a small gift bag.  
“Wait, how do you know what ring sizes we are?” Hermione looked puzzled as she held the bag.  
“No need to worry about that, dear! With the promise rings, almost everyone chooses to wear it as a necklace or pouch, so it’s not as important. Have a great evening, and thank you for believing in magic!”  
“Thank you,” Hermione said as she walked out of the store. She hid the bag in her clutch, and ran into Ron as he was walking out of the gift shop.  
“All set?” he asked.  
“Yes. Ready to head back now? My feet are starting to hurt from these heels.”  
Ron chuckled as he said, “Of course, lead the way!”  
Hermione felt guilty for not telling him where she’d actually gone, but she figured he would have tried to talk her out of it. Hopefully, he’d understand if the time came and she wanted to use them. After all, she got them ‘just in case’. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.


	6. Paper Rings

Ron thought Hermione had acted a bit odd ever since she left the gift shop earlier. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d actually gone back to get those promise rings. Ron even felt a bit mad for believing the woman, and part of him wanted to use them with Hermione as well. He wanted so badly to kiss her before the night was over, but every time he thought he’d thought they were approaching the perfect moment, the evening took a left turn into unexpected territory. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to happen tonight.  
They stepped out of the elevator, and when they got to their room, Ron did the honors of opening the door. Hermione walked in and sat her clutch down on the bed. “Do you want to sit on the balcony for a bit?” Hermione asked Ron. “I’m not quite ready to change out of this dress yet.”  
“Sure, that sounds good. I guess I’ll keep this on so you don’t look too dressed up for the occasion.” He laughed as he turned towards the balcony.  
“Brilliant! I’m just going to run to the loo quick, and I’ll meet you out there.” It wasn’t until Hermione had shut the door that she realized her mistake. She only hoped Ron didn’t notice, or would just assume she wanted to freshen up a bit..  
As Ron leaned against the wall of the balcony, he wondered why she had to use the bathroom again so soon. Then the realization hit him. She did go back and get those rings. “Sly little witch,” he whispered to himself. Now, how to get her to admit to it. This could certainly make for a fun rest of the evening.  
Hermione joined Ron soon after. “Did you find anything you liked in the gift shop?” she asked him.  
Perfect opener, Hermione, Ron thought to himself. It was time to test his investigative skills, which was perfect since he wanted to be an auror. “Actually, I did,” he replied nonchalantly.  
“Oh? What did you find?”  
“I found it interesting that you said you had to use the loo while we were there, but then went again just now.” He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
She winced, but looked him in the eye regardless. “Testing out your auror skills are you?”  
“Never too early to start. You went back to see that woman didn’t you? To get the promise ring set?” Hermione’s silence confirmed his thoughts. “I knew it!”  
She couldn’t lie to him, they both knew that. “Yes,” she sighed. “I was just too curious, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”  
“Me, too.” Hermione was shocked by Ron’s response. “I’ll admit I was interested to see how they work. Are you saving them for someone special?”  
This was it, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione turned towards Ron from the spot where she was leaning against the railing.You can do this, be honest. “Well, sort of,” Hermione paused. She was afraid to look him in the eye, so she played with her bracelet instead. “I was hoping he would help me decide when we could use them.” She continued to play with her bracelet as she waited for his response.  
“Does he know you purchased them yet?”  
“He does.”  
It felt like forever before Ron finally responded, and Hermione was afraid to find out what he was thinking. Finally, she heard Ron take a deep breath and say, “Well, he’d love to look at them tonight, but there’s something he needs to do first.”  
Hermione glanced up at him. As she did, Ron gently placed his hand on her face and kissed her softly on the lips. It was slow and sweet and everything Hermione could have ever asked for in a first kiss. She’d always refused to accept Viktor’s quick peck at the end of the Yule Ball as her true first kiss. They slowly parted and Hermione couldn’t help the smile that crept over her lips. Ron was smiling, too.  
“So, about that purchase you made,” Ron started.  
Hermione wasn’t quite ready to go inside yet, so she said, “I think it can wait a few more minutes. There’s something I’m more interested in taking care of first.” She could see the question forming on his face, but before he could ask it, she took hold of his tie and pulled him towards her, and their lips met once more.  
Ron was a little braver this time around, especially since Hermione had made the first move that time. Her lips were so soft, and she felt perfect on his. He wasn’t exactly sure about what he was doing, but everyone had to start somewhere, right? Ron deepened the kiss more and Hermione eagerly followed suit. He ran his fingers through Hermione’s hair, as her arms moved around his neck. Eventually they broke apart, and Ron knew if he didn’t stop now to take a look at those rings, they may not get to it tonight.  
Ron took Hermione’s hand, and led her inside. “So, where’d you hide them?”  
“They’re still in my clutch.” She pulled them out and carefully opened the bag. She handed Ron the contents, but kept the instructions to look over.  
“What’s it say?” Ron asked.  
“Let’s see,” she replied as she unfolded the paper. “So you’ve found that special someone you’re ready to commit to without actually committing to… Oh, honestly!” Hermione broke off from reading to huff loudly.  
Ron snorted at the opening statement, too, not wanting to admit the small truth in those words. Woah, he thought. He knew he’d only ever had feelings for Hermione, but hearing her say those words made things feel more real. He was only sixteen. Could he really know that she was it for him? Despite his questioning of age, he knew how strong a bond could be in magical relationships. After all, his parents were his age when they fell in love, and Harry’s parents were still at Hogwarts, too. Maybe he was lucky enough to have found her this young as well.  
At that moment, Ron realized Hermione was still scrolling the instructions with her eyes, but hadn’t continued talking. “Oi, you forget to share the rest, or are you saving the information for yourself?”  
“Right, sorry. It says here that we should prepare a list of three things to promise to the other person. It can be anything, but should still be specific to the relationship. Either person can go first, and once they finish their third promise, they put the ring on the other’s finger. Promise rings should go on the right ring finger, so you save the left for engagements and marriage.”  
“That makes sense. So, three things? That’s it?”  
“It says it’s better to keep it short and simple. You don’t want to end up promising the other person too much. It should be realistic, so don’t go making any promises you can’t keep.”  
“You’re on,” Ron said as he tossed a pad of paper and a pen to Hermione.  
“You’re serious? You really want to do this?” Hermione asked him.  
“Sure, if you are. You’re my best friend. At the very least we can always promise to be there for each other no matter what.” Ron searched her for her reaction, and Hermione smiled back at him.  
“Okay. So we’ll plan out our three things, and go from there?” Ron nodded and she could tell he was already thinking. She spent a few minutes staring at a blank piece of paper. Her fear of wanting to say the right thing was creeping up when she remembered the reinforcements she’d packed. She peeked over at Ron, and noticed he wasn’t writing much either. She got up and walked over to her bag, and pulled out the small bottles.  
“What’s that?” Ron asked as he watched her from his seat.  
“See for yourself,” she said as she tossed a small bottle of raspberry flavored vodka at him.  
“Hermione Granger!” Ron said in a mock surprised voice. “Spirits? I thought you were a prefect? There are rules to uphold!” The both broke out in laughter at that, knowing full well how many other rules they’d broken over the years.  
“Well, you never know when you might need a little liquid courage,” she said she also held up the small vial in the black velvet bag.  
“Hermione, what -” Ron started, but she interrupted him.  
“It’s, try not to think too poorly, okay? It’s veritaserum.” Ron looked completely gobsmacked as she made her confession.  
“What? How? Hermione, you’re going to need to give a bit more of an explanation, please.” Ron listened as she told him the same story she’d told Ginny. Working with Angelina to get ahead in her potions skills, destroying all but the two small vials’ worth.  
“I wasn’t planning on using it, but I just think if I take a shot of the vodka, and a couple drops then I won’t second guess everything I want to say. There are so many things in my mind, and I don’t want to be afraid to say them. You don’t have to use either if you don’t want to. There’s just been so much I’ve always wanted to say, but shy away from. If we’re doing this promise ceremony, I’m not going to mess it up.”  
Ron stared at her as he thought about what she said. He looked down at his blank notepad, and said, “You’ve got a point. If you’re doing it, so will I.”  
Hermione was shocked for the third time that evening. “Really?”  
“Yes. The spirits first, then?” She nodded as they opened up one bottle, clinked them together and drank. Hermione choked a bit, remembering how awful it tasted with no mixers.  
“One more for luck?” she asked Ron, who made a face, but shrugged and nodded all the same.  
Once the second bottle was gone, Hermione took the stopper out of the veritaserum and was about to place two drops on her tongue when Ron asked, “Wait, how do you know you brewed it correctly? We aren’t going to poison ourselves like that barmy play you went on about, are we?”  
Hermione laughed at his reference to Romeo and Juliet. “It’s safe, Ron, I promise. Angelina tested it on Fred and George. She said they owed her one for all the Weasley products she’d helped them with. They had an antidote ready, just in case, but she had them spilling a lot of information on just four drops each. She wouldn’t tell me what she asked them, though, made a promise not to tell.” Hermione laughed, but Ron still looked skeptical.  
“Not that I’d ever doubt your expertise, Hermione, but..” he trailed off.  
“I have the antidote right here. I’ll take my drops first, and you can be ready with it just in case. Once you’re satisfied I haven’t poisoned myself, you can take yours.” With that, she took her two drops, and within seconds she felt the urge to start writing her three promises. “See, creative juices are already flowing. I’m fine!” she said as she handed him the vial.  
Hermione began writing vigorously as Ron waited a bit longer to make sure she was telling the truth, which was ironic because she had just used veritaserum, and he finally placed the two drops on his tongue as well. Almost immediately, the words came to him as well and he began writing.  
A short time later, Hermione finished, and went to freshen up in the bathroom. Remember, this is only a friendship promise, with maybe a hint of something more. They still hadn’t changed because if they were going to do this, they might as well look nice. It was after midnight, but Hermione wasn’t tired at all. The alcohol had given her a good buzz, and the veritaserum was right there to help her have the strength to say what she had planned.  
“Hey, Hermione? I’m ready when you are,” she heard Ron say from outside the door. She walked out and met him in the middle of the room. They carefully picked up each other’s rings, and looked at each other.  
“Right hand?”Hermione asked.  
“Right hand. Then we can put them back in the pouches after if you want.”  
“Okay, Can I go first?” She didn’t want the potion wearing off before she spoke her peace.  
“Sure, but before you get started..” Ron leaned in to kiss her again.  
“Thanks,” she said as she smiled at him. She held up her notepad and got started. “Ron, you’ve been the best friend that I could have ever asked for since we first met. Despite the rocky start, I wouldn’t have wished for anything different because it’s led us here to this moment. So, here are my three promises I want to make to you:  
I promise to always believe in you, even when you don’t believe in yourself, and to trust you completely.  
I promise to never let a row come so far between us that we can never recover. I know some have been more serious than others, but if there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that we always come around in the end.  
I promise to be more honest with you as we move forward. There have been many things I’ve kept to myself because I’ve always been afraid to put myself out there, but I want to be better about that for us both.”  
As she finished her third promise, she slid the bigger ring on Ron’s right hand, which seemed to fit him rather well for being a ‘stock’ ring. She looked up at him and waited for him to begin.  
“Hermione, I know I’ve said this before, but I really am sorry for calling you a nightmare in first year. And I’m so glad Harry made us go into the bathroom to rescue you from the troll. I wouldn’t want to spend the last few years, and two more, at Hogwarts any other way. My promises to you are:  
To always be your knight in shining armor, protecting you from harm. I will always make sure you’re okay before myself, and no you’re not allowed to argue with that.  
I promise to be more open about how I’m feeling, and to let you in instead of shut you out to process things on my own. I think this might help solve a lot of our arguments.  
And three, I promise you that I’m in this for the long haul. Whatever path we’re on, whether we’re together officially or not, I want to walk with you beside me. There’s something that feels right about this, and I don’t want to lose that feeling.”  
Hermione tried hard to hold back her tears as Ron placed the ring on her right finger. As he finished, he looked into her eyes and said, “Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?” Hermione nodded because she didn't trust her voice, and Ron kissed her.  
As they kissed, a blinding white light flashed around them that forced Hermione and Ron to break apart.”What in the bloody hell was that?” Ron asked.  
“I, I don’t know,” Hermione said worriedly. “You don’t suppose there was some real magic in that, do you?”  
“Well, if there was, it’s too late now, since we obviously sealed the bond to it. Let’s try and forget about it, and hope it’s not a curse.” Ron suggested.  
“Sure, that’s going to make forgetting easier!” Hermione exclaimed.  
“Hermione, relax. Let’s get changed and head to bed. It’s been a long day.”  
“Yes, okay, you’re right.” She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. At least whatever happened didn’t feel wrong, she thought. On the contrary, it felt right. She brushed her teeth and then chose one of the beds as Ron took his turn to change in the bathroom. When they both laid in their separate beds for a while with no sleep in sight, Hermione suggested they watch something on the telly. She joined him on his bed, and showed him how the telly worked, as they settled in for a few late night shows. Hermione fell asleep cuddled up in Ron’s arms, both not realizing they had forgotten to take their rings off.

* * *

As they slept, their Order security stared blankly ahead, having heard and seen everything that happened that evening.  
“Well, it looks like we’ll have to do damage control in the morning,” Remus said.  
Tonks stared back at him, not knowing exactly what to say. “You think? Molly is going to kill us if she finds out.”


	7. I Almost Do

Remus and Tonks were sitting on the couch in Ron and Hermione’s hotel room the next morning. They had moved Hermione over to the other bed very carefully. They weren’t sure how much the two would actually remember, considering mixing alcohol and veritaserum prevents the user from remembering anything the night before.  
As they were waiting for the two teenagers to wake, Tonks noticed the notepads on the desk, and whispered to Remus, “Good thing they wrote their vows down. Should make some things easier to remember.” She snorted, having found some humor in the situation now that they’d had hours to think about their plan of action.  
“What happened last night won’t be gone forever for them. Theoretically it comes back in bits and pieces,” Remus reminded Tonks. “At least certain events happened before they mixed the potion and spirits.”  
Just then, Hermione began to stir. Remus made sure to put a silencing charm around the room so no one outside would hear if Hermione and Ron were startled. It was only eight o’ clock, so they had time before Ron and Hermione were expected at brunch with Hermione’s parents. Hermione stretched as she opened her eyes, and it wasn’t until she sat up that she noticed they had guests. A startled yelp escaped her lips, which bolted Ron out of his slumber, and he instinctively grabbed the wand on the nightstand.  
“Remus? Tonks?” Hermione started. “What..? How..? Why are you here?”  
Ron put two and two together more quickly, despite just waking up. “The Order sent you to watch after us, didn’t they? But, why are you here? Aren't we not even supposed to know? And isn’t Harry the more important target?”  
“Yes, Ron, you can never be too sure with what’s going on right now, and I can assure you that Harry is well looked after at the moment. We weren’t going to make ourselves known to you, however..” Remus was interrupted by Tonks who cut right to the chase.  
“What do you two remember about last night? No, scratch that.” Tonks rephrased the question. “What was the last thing you remember about last night?”  
As the pair thought, Rons ears started to turn pink, at the same time Hermione blushed. They both looked at each other before facing Tonks.  
“Embarrassed as you may be feeling, it is imperative you tell us what you remember. It’s the only way we can help,” Remus coaxed.  
“Help with what? Is this about the promise rings?” Hermione asked tentatively. “The last thing I remember is having the notepad to write my three promises, but I can’t remember anything after.”  
“Same with me,” agreed Ron. He looked at Hermione, “Did we ever actually do it?” Tonks tried really hard not to snort again, but wasn’t entirely successful.  
“You can always check for yourselves,” Tonks said with a smirk on her face. Remus scoffed at her as Ron and Hermione looked down at their hands.  
“Oh my goodness, we did!” Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking just as confused.  
“But why can’t we remember anything?” he asked. He reached for the ring to take it off, but it wouldn’t budge. “Whoa. Why won’t this move? It won’t come off! Hermione, will yours move? Weren’t we planning to keep them in their pouches?” Ron’s voice was starting to sound a bit more frantic as things continued to not make sense.  
Hermione began trying to pull at her own ring, but had no success. “No, no it won’t. What did we do? Why can’t we remember?!” She looked at Remus, “What happened?”  
Remus took a deep breath in, and sighed slowly. He looked from Ron to Hermione, carefully choosing his words. “I’ll tell you what I can, and how to help you remember, but I can’t actually tell you anything involving your private ceremony. There was magic involved in that set. Not cursed magic though, Flora is a good witch and would never use her gift to harm anyone -”  
“-So she is a legilimens! I knew it.” interrupted Ron.  
“Yes, Ron, she is. Flora is also gifted in the line of divination. She uses her abilities to help bring couples together, both muggle and wizard alike.”  
Hermione felt hoodwinked. “So, why didn’t you stop me? You were obviously watching, wouldn’t that have been enough to intervene?”  
“Hermione, what you purchased was completely safe. Yes, there is some magic involved when used, but I’ll explain that later. The real reason things went haywire is because you two mixed the spirits with veritaserum.” Remus finally admitted.  
“What?” Hermione gasped, and was racking her brain furiously for any information about if the two couldn’t be mixed. She’d read a lot on the potion when she was working on the brew, but that was never in the textbooks. She would have remembered that.  
“You won’t find that little tidbit of information in textbooks,” said Tonks, but then looked at Remus to explain further.  
“Veritaserum is typically only used in magical law situations. It’s rare, and it’s not every day that a student decides to brew it to further her education.” His look was all the scolding she needed. “When veritaserum is mixed with alcohol of any kind, the user doesn’t remember anything that happens thereafter, until the serum has expired in the body.”  
“So let me get this straight,” Ron said, “We can’t remember anything, but you know, and can’t tell us what happened? That makes no bloody sense.”  
“We can’t tell you anything related to the promise ceremony you two conducted.” Ron gave Tonks a look, which she followed immediately with, “I can tell you that because you deduced it on your own given the rings on your fingers. We can also tell you what happened after if you wanted to know.”  
“Your memories aren’t gone forever, they have the ability to come back little by little. Luckily, you ingested very little, so it’s a very small portion of the night that’s missing from your memories. You can start by looking around the room for any clues that might help. The more you find, the more that will come back. I picked up this book while you were sleeping. Hermione, you may find some portions useful as you two begin to remember things.  
“Thanks, Remus,” Hermione smiled gratefully. “But, what do we do about the rings? We can’t take them off, what are we going to say to people?” She was mainly thinking of her parents initially, but when they arrived at the Burrow, how in the world would they explain that to everyone? Hey everyone, Ron and I kissed, did some magical promise ceremony that we can’t remember, and now these rings are part of us and we can’t take them off! That will be sure to go over well.  
“Well, I can tell you that because it was a promise ceremony, the only people who can see the rings on you are those that witnessed the ceremony. That’s part of the magic Flora uses to help protect her clients. I told you she’s not a bad witch. Tonks and I can promise you we will not speak a word of this to anyone,’ Remus explained.  
“Remus is right, we won’t tell a soul, and your secret is as safe as the people you confide in,” Tonks affirmed.  
Hermione looked weakly at Ron, “I’m so sorry, Ron. This is all my fault.” She buried her head in her hands.  
“Hermione, it’s okay. We’ve been through way worse, we’ll figure this out.” He got up and went over to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulder in comfort. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do that, but it felt right. “Remus, I am curious what happened after the ceremony. But, if Hermione doesn’t want to know, I’ll respect that and you don’t need to tell us.”  
Hermione looked up, “It’s fine. We might as well learn what we can to help piece together this mess.”  
“Well,” Tonks was choosing her words carefully, “After the ceremony was pretty anticlimactic. You two both decided it was time to go to bed, so you each took turns changing in the bathroom, and then chose your separate beds. After determining that you both weren’t tired yet, you showed Ron how the, what’d you say? Telly? Yes, that’s right, how the Telly works. It was rather cute, actually. You joined Ron on his bed to show him the controlling contraption thing, and ended up falling asleep wrapped up in his arms. We had to carefully move you to the other bed overnight because we knew you wouldn’t remember when you woke up.”  
“If there’s anything else we can help with, just let us know. As you start to remember specific things, you can ask questions if you want, especially as it pertains to the book, but I have a feeling you’ll be able to sort most of it on your own.”  
“Thank you,” Hermione and Ron both said in unison.  
“We’ll let you two get ready for the day, and talk things over. We’re around, but out of sight from here on out.” Remus got up as he said goodbye.  
“See you soon at the Burrow!” Tonks said cheerfully. Remus lifted the silencing charm, and they both apparated out of sight.  
As soon as they left, Hermione tried to apologize again, but Ron stopped her as he placed his lips on hers. When he broke away, he said, “I hope that was okay. None of this is your fault, Hermione. We both wanted to go through with it. Both the drinking and the ceremony.”  
“I know, but with everything going on, you’d think I’d have been more careful, and I put us both in a dangerous situation.”  
“We’ll figure this out. Though I was hoping that you’d, er, still be my girlfriend? I don’t think I asked before the blackout, so..”  
Though startled by his question, Hermione was flooded with relief. A huge smile crossed her face, “Yes, yes of course!” She hugged him as Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
“I’m going to hop in the shower if you don’t mind?” Ron asked as he grabbed his bag to bring with him into the bathroom.  
“Sure, I’ll start packing things up to make sure we aren’t forgetting anything.” Hermione started by changing into her outfit for the day. She figured she’d throw her hair up and just wash her face and freshen up a bit. She could shower when she got home. As she was packing her belongings, she noticed two notepads on the desk. She picked the one with her handwriting up, and quickly realized what it was.  
The water had turned off a few minutes ago, so Hermione grabbed both notepads, and walked over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, she said, “Ron? Are you almost done? I found something fairly important that I think you’ll want to see.”  
“Be right out!”  
As he walked out a couple minutes later, Hermione said, “I didn’t mean to rush you, but look!” She handed him his vow sheet. She hadn’t read it yet, though she desperately wanted to.  
“We wrote down our vows?” he said. Are those yours? Should we switch? I mean, er, only if you want to, of course.  
“No, no I think we should! We must have said these to each other last night.” They swapped notepads and read quietly. When Hermione had finished she had a very choppy flashback. They had kissed, and there was a blinding flash of white light. She looked up at Ron to see if something similar had happened, and his face seemed to mirror how she felt. Ten o’ clock was fast approaching, and she wanted to be ready when her parents came out. There was an unspoken agreement that they’d talk later. The flashback wasn’t much to go by, but they’d thankfully uncovered their promises. At least they had somewhere to start.


	8. A Perfectly Good Heart

They arrived home around mid-afternoon. Mrs. Granger told Ron and Hermione that dinner reservations were at seven, so they’d need to be ready to go around six. Hermione showed Ron to the guest room with his things.  
“I’m going to unpack my things and take a shower, now, since I didn’t this morning at the hotel,” she told him. “I found some information in the chapter on Meaningful Symbols under the ‘rings’ section, which led me to look into the Soulmates chapter, but I haven’t finished it. I’m not sure if you wanted to take a look for yourself, and then we could discuss what we found?”  
Ron’s initial response was to make a sarcastic comment about how Hermione was making it sound like schoolwork, but he knew how important this was to understand their promise ceremony. “Well, I was thinking about taking a kip, but I suppose I could look into it.”  
Hermione was about to argue when she saw the smirk on his face. “Alright, then. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Er, Hermione? Before you go, what should I wear for dinner tonight? The clothes from last night are dirty and I don’t think I packed anything nice enough..” Ron said as he searched through his bag.  
“Oh, don’t worry!” Hermione said as she made her way to the closet. She picked up the hanger with the blue shirt and khakis and held it up to show Ron. “Mum went a little overboard the other day, and purchased this for you as well.”  
“She really didn’t have to do that, you know. I could have just worn the same thing..I didn’t spill anything on it last night.” Ron looked a little embarrassed.  
“It’s fine! Honestly, I think she bought it because we all spent too much time deciding whether you should wear this or white and purple combo you had last night.” Hermione hung the hanger back up in the closet.  
“I’ll be sure to thank her later then.” Ron smiled as he met Hermione’s eyes.  
She smiled back at him as she said, “I’ll be back in a bit. Happy researching!”  
As much as Ron hated anything remotely close to schoolwork, he was curious at what the book said. Figuring Hermione could just fill him in on the Meaningful Symbols section, he skipped right to the Soulmates chapter. Why do the same work if it’s been done already? Ron thought to himself. So he started from the top. He was so engrossed in the chapter that he hadn’t heard Hermione return a short time later.  
“You’re actually reading?” she laughed, but her tone sounded sincere despite the surprised look on her face. “I would have thought you’d given up by the time I returned.”  
“It’s quite fascinating, really.” Ron replied. “I started with the soulmate stuff because I figured you could just fill me in on the meaning of the rings.”  
“Right, well, rings have been around for thousands of years, and have always been used to symbolize a variety of things.”  
“Such as?”  
“Such as devotion, eternity and commitment. That would make sense why Flora said the promise rings could be used for friendship or love. All three could stand for either one. The rings are meant to bring you together, and to remind you of the commitment you made through your promises, or vows in the case of a wedding.”  
“That all makes sense. There’s nothing in there about why it’s become a part of us though?”  
“No, that’s why I was hoping the soulmate section would give us more information. Not that I believe in soulmates or anything,” Hermione added quickly. “It also mentioned reactions can be stronger when promises are made using rings for magicals, especially in that of a bond with soulmates. I’d never really thought about it before, but it does seem logical,” Hermione was reasoning out loud.  
“How so?” Ron asked.  
“Well, last year alone there were more than 155,000 divorces among muggle couples.” Ron raised his eyebrows. “I know,” Hermione continued, it’s a lot even when you don’t compare it to the magical community. I’ve always been surprised by that. It seems that magicals separate only in extreme situations, but maybe I’m wrong..”  
“That’s probably because of how often marriages were arranged in early centuries,” Ron said, surprising Hermione. “We learned a bit about it growing up when Aunt Muriel would come to visit. She’d tell us how arranged marriages served a purpose, and that she strongly agreed if someone in the family didn’t find a mate by a certain age, she wouldn’t be afraid to arrange one for them. Barmy, she is.” Ron shook his head. “What she said about arranged marriages in the magical community seems to align with what the book says about soulmates, though.”  
“Oh? What did you find?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, soulmates do exist, and not just as a notion. Because there were so many marriages that were arranged for a long time in our history, not many people were able to find their true soulmate, but there is one out there for all of us. As the belief in soulmates became stronger in the mid 1800s, some families, mainly purebloods, constructed rings that they embedded with magic. The magic was used to help one of the family members find their soulmate to ensure a long and happy marriage.”  
“That’s really interesting,” Hermione started, “but what about multiple children in a family? Surely, there couldn’t be one ring for each child?”  
“Yeah, soul rings, as they’re called, are pretty rare. They were designed so that the first male in the family to find his soulmate would have the ring passed down to him, and the ring was used for the engagement. Very rarely did it ever go to the woman. That way, they could keep the ring with the family name.”  
“Does it say how they’d know when the person found their soulmate? Or who it would go to?” Hermione was really interested in the notion.  
“The sign that a couple has found their soulmate is a -” Ron looked down at the book to make sure he had it right, “blinding white light. Almost like a brief flash. The book says, the white light will present itself when a pair has made a commitment to each other, whether through promises or a commitment of love. It happens very briefly, and if a couple is sharing an intimate moment, the sign is strong enough to break them apart to ensure they’ve seen it. Most couples shed the light off as a coincidence, not believing it has any real significance.  
While some tried not to embrace the light, others would pretend to see it so families would let them stay together. The soul ring was developed to ensure the sign was real, and to weed out the real from fake. If the white light appears, the ring will also begin to glow until it is placed on the finger of the male’s true love and soulmate.”  
Hermione was silent for a moment. After reading Ron’s promises, she remembered seeing a bright light in her flashback. It couldn’t be, though. They were only sixteen. Even if this was real, what was the likelihood that the two of them had found each other so early? What were the chances they’d even make it for the long haul? They were used to bickering all the time.  
“Everything alright, Hermione?” Ron pulled her out of her thoughts. “You’re thinking awfully hard.”  
“I, yes, I guess so,” Hermione wasn’t ready to pour all of those thoughts onto him, but then she remembered one of her promises: to be more honest. Something was pressing her to talk to him and share her concerns. “Ron, did you remember anything when you read what I wrote?”  
“Yeah,” He said slowly, “You?”  
“Mm-hmm,” Hermione said as she nodded slightly. “I remembered you placing the ring on my finger, and then you kissed me, and..I think you asked me to be your girlfriend.” She exhaled slowly. She couldn’t say it. Not yet.  
“I remembered you reading your vows to me. I remember the kiss, and I remember standing there holding you after.”  
“Nothing else?” Hermione pressed to see if he was holding something back the same way she was.  
“Nope.” She thought she sensed some hesitation, but decided to forget it for now.  
“So, then, did you happen to find anything to explain why the rings have bonded to us so strongly? Why we can’t take them off?” Hermione changed the subject.  
“Er, no, I figured you’d have read something in your section.” Ron thought about it, and then said, “Do you still have the instructions?”  
“I think so, why?” Hermione questioned.  
“Well, what if something appeared on them that wasn’t there before. If Flora was magical, and this has happened, who’s to say she didn’t leave some secret message.” Ron could barely finish his thoughts as Hermione dashed out of the room. She came back in a minute later with the instructions in her hand. Hermione unfolded the paper, and laid it out on the bed, as she and Ron began skimming for something new.  
“There!” Hermione exclaimed. “That wasn’t there before!” Sure enough, two new paragraphs had appeared at the bottom of the pamphlet where a picture of two linked rings had been before.  
Hermione started to read out loud, 

“Your bond is strong as I’ve said before  
And this ceremony may have left you wanting more.  
You may have noticed how the rings now stick  
That way they'll stay unless you unravel quick.

There’s more to your story than eyes can see,  
Don’t be afraid to let your feelings free.  
The rings will loosen eventually,  
Trust in the process and let everything be.”

They both sat in silence before Hermione said, “But how are we supposed to know when they’ll loosen? Or why they won’t budge?”  
Ron looked at her. “I don’t think we’re meant to know. We just have to trust the things we can’t understand.” Hermione gave him a look. “I know you like the facts and knowing what to expect, but there are some good things that have come out of this.” Ron shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
“You think so?”  
“You don’t?” Ron sounded surprised, but he knew it wasn’t unlikely for Hermione to focus on the negative. “We’re the only ones who will see them, remember? Plus, no one will know unless we tell them about the promise ceremony itself. So, the rings will still be hidden until we decide to tell people what happened. If we even decide that. There was one more thing..that’s right! I have a girlfriend now, which I think is more important than all of this.  
Hermione looked at Ron sheepishly. “You’re right, I’m sorry for forgetting what’s more important. It all just seems so unreal.” She smiled at him. “What do you think about sharing the news with my parents tonight at dinner?”  
Ron’s face went pale. “Well, I guess it’s better to share tonight than last night.” Hermione gave him a questioning look. “You know, we won’t be sharing the same room tonight.” Hermione laughed, which relieved Ron a bit.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Dad if you’re worried. Only if you take care of your mum when the time comes.”  
“I don’t think we’ll have any problems there,” Ron said as he leaned in for a kiss. Even though they’d had a lot of alone time today, they didn’t choose to do the things teenagers normally would when they were alone, which was a testament to their friendship. However, now that they solved as much of the mystery as they could, Ron checked the clock and saw that they still had time to spare before they had to get ready. “So, now that that’s settled, have any plans before we have to get ready?”  
“Just this,” Hermione said. She smiled as she leaned in, and Ron eagerly met her halfway.


	9. London Boy

They were waiting to be seated at the restaurant when Ron leaned over and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “You look beautiful. I love the red.”  
Hermione smiled and whispered back, “Would you still feel the same way if I told you Ginny picked it out?”  
“As long as she didn’t get one for herself, that would ruin it!” They both giggled.  
The group of four sat down at the table and looked over the menu. Going to restaurants wasn’t a common thing for the Weasley’s, so Ron was unsure. He figured he would just follow Hermione’s lead when the waiter came over to the table. I’ll just pick something I’m familiar with on the menu, and make sure it’s not too expensive. Not that he knew how pounds transferred to galleons. Damn, Ron realized he had forgotten to ask Hermione about that earlier. They’d gotten a bit distracted by their snogging session. He was already hoping for more later tonight when they got back.  
They placed their orders and Mrs. Granger asked, “So, did you two enjoy your evening last night?”  
Hermione spoke first, “Yes, it was wonderful! I think that was my favorite of all the ones I’ve attended.”  
“Yes, thank you so much for inviting me to come along. It definitely beat another boring night at the Burrow.” Ron also added, “Thank you again for this,” he gestured towards his shirt. “You really didn’t have to, I would have made do with what I had.”  
“It was nothing!” Mrs. Granger told him. “Ginny, Hermione and I had fun shopping and picking things out, and it’s not often I get to shop for men. If you can believe it, Hugo prefers to do his own shopping, so I rarely have an excuse to go out and shop for him myself.” She and Mr. Granger laughed at that.  
“Say, Hermione,” Mr. Granger continued the conversation, “You left awfully quick after seeing the Mulligans. Everything alright, there?”  
“What? Oh, well Jack made me a bit uncomfortable is all.”  
“Oh?” Mrs. Granger said.  
“I just didn’t like the way he was looking at me, and as I tried to walk away he told me what his room number was in case I got ‘bored’. I was a bit disgusted.”  
Mrs. Granger looked horrified and Mr. Granger looked ready to break someone’s neck.  
“Ron and I were planning to head back then anyways, so it worked out.” Hermione shrugged as Ron placed his hand on her knee under the table.  
“Is that why you’ve been avoiding the gala over the past years?” Mrs. Granger started to put the pieces together. “I hope he never attempted anything. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to call Nancy and give her a piece of my mind..”  
“No, Mum, that’s not necessary. I’m just grateful Ron was there. And hopefully I’ll never have to see Jack again.”  
“He seems a bit old to be attending an event like that without a date, if you ask me,” Ron chimed in, as the Grangers nodded in agreement.  
As their courses started to arrive, they began talking about what it would be like tomorrow at the Burrow. “I’m so excited to spend time with your parents, Ron. They are always so kind to let Hermione stay for the summers and even holidays. We’re very lucky your family came into our Hermione’s life.” Mrs. Granger gushed.  
“Jean’s right,” Mr. Granger agreed. “We were skeptical of sending Hermione away at first, but seeing how happy she is, we’re grateful it worked out this way.  
As their plates were cleared away, Hermione cleared her throat and looked at her parents. “Mum? Dad? There’s, er, something we’d like to tell you..”  
“Anything, sweetheart?” her dad said as her mum looked between Hermione and Ron.  
“Yes, of course.” Hermione paused. “Ron and I, we, er..” Hermione knew now was the perfect opening to tell them, but hadn’t actually thought about how.  
“Last night I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, and she said yes,” Ron spoke up. He looked at Mr. Granger and continued, “I’m sorry, sir, I should have asked for your blessing first. I got caught up in the magic of the evening and didn’t want to lose the courage.”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” shrieked Mrs. Granger. “I had a feeling there was something between you two, a mother’s instinct always knows. Oh, I’m just so happy! Congratulations, dears.”  
Hermione seemed relieved at her mother’s words, but Ron was still waiting for Mr. Granger to say it was okay. He had paled a bit when Ron spoke. When Mr. Granger finally did speak up, he looked at Hermione first. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy, Hermione.” Turning towards Ron he added, “I appreciate your honesty, and I expect you won’t hurt her.”  
“Of course not, sir. She’s my best friend. More so.”  
Hermione smiled, “Ron’s already the one who drags me out of the library when I’ve been there for too long, and makes sure I don’t miss meals when I get caught up in studying. I’d be lost without him.”  
“Good, I’m happy to hear that.” Mr. Granger turned to his wife. “Jean, you told me there was nothing to worry about when we put them in the same room overnight.” He tried to speak under his breath, but Hermione and Ron still heard.  
Ron’s eyes went wide. “Sir, no, nothing like that happened. I would never -”  
“We’re only sixteen, Dad, nothing happened.” Hermione cut Ron off  
“See, Hugo? Nothing to worry about. These two have smart heads on their shoulders.” Mrs. Granger dismissed his concerns.  
“Well, you will be in separate rooms tonight.” Mr. Granger’s statement, though a given, made everyone laugh, and soon his icy demeanor melted as they headed home.  
When they returned to the Granger’s home, they changed into comfier clothes and watched a couple shows on the telly. Ron reminded Hermione so much of Mr. Weasley as his wonderment continued over such common muggle technology. Around ten, Hermione suggested they go upstairs and take a look at some of the summer work that had been assigned.  
“I have a few questions on the Charms work that Professor Flitwick set, and I was hoping you could clarify a few things.” Ron followed Hermione up the stairs, wondering what she was getting at. He was certain most of her work was probably done already. It certainly wasn’t a matter of waiting to know how many O.W.L’s she received.  
“You should head to bed around eleven,” Mr. Granger called, “We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us tomorrow.”  
“Okay, Dad. Goodnight!” Hermione called back to him from the top of the stairs.  
Hermione’s bedroom was at the end of the hall. She grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him in as she half shut the door. She began rummaging through her perfectly packed trunk for her Charms text, some parchment and a quill. She laid it out on the desk.  
“Hermione, you can’t be serious. I’d rather go back downstairs than do -” Hermione swiftly around and cut Ron off as her lips crashed onto his. While she loved how gentle and sweet their kisses had been thus far, she wanted the chance to explore his mouth. This would probably be the last chance until who knows when since they were returning to the Burrow tomorrow.  
They broke apart long enough for Hermione to sit on the bed and say to Ron, “We can go back downstairs if that’s what you really want?”  
“Nope, I like your idea better,” and with that, Ron sat next to Hermione and leaned in for more.  
Their kiss deepened this time, as Ron grazed his tongue across Hermione’s lips. Hermione made a soft purring noise, and it was all Ron could do to keep control. Hermione’s arms tightened around his neck as she lay back on the bed, bringing Ron over top of her. Ron used one arm to prop himself up while he ran his other hand through Hermione’s soft curls. Their tongues danced together as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.  
After a while, Ron whispered against her, “You’re brilliant, you are.”  
“So are you,” Hermione nuzzled against him. Just as Ron was about to lean in for more, Hermione froze. “I think I heard something! What time is it?” Looking over at the clock on her nightstand, it read 10:47. She sat up quickly and began gathering the materials she’d taken out not an hour before.  
“How’d it become that late already?” Ron asked, disappointed that it was creeping close to Mr. Granger’s curfew.  
“I’m not sure, but we should probably say goodnight.”  
“You’re probably right,” Ron agreed. “Better stay on your father’s good side.”  
Hermione laughed as Ron kissed her goodnight. “See you in the morning?”  
“Of course. Goodnight, Ron.”  
“Night, Hermione.” Ron closed the door on his way out. As Hermione closed her trunk, she couldn’t help but think how perfect the last few days had been. They’d figured out what happened Friday night, and learned more about the promise ceremony and the soulmate concept, not that she still believed! She was so relieved that her parents approved of their relationship. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, right. They were returning to the Burrow tomorrow, and hadn’t even discussed whether they’d tell them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we'll interrupt this Romione centric story with Ginny's POV. Don't worry, they'll be back in chapter 11 :)


	10. Learning to Fall

Ginny had returned to the Burrow Friday evening after an awesome couple of days with Hermione and her parents. She loved being able to see what Hermione’s life was like at home, and she really hoped that something would happen between her and her brother that weekend. Ginny began helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, and then spent the rest of her evening tidying up her room. She got distracted easily, and when she looked up, realized it was already midnight, and figured she should probably get ready for bed.  
As she walked out of her room, she bumped into someone who did not have the signature Weasley red hair, or even Fleur’s blond mane. “Harry?” Ginny said in surprise. “What are you doing here? We thought you weren’t supposed to arrive for at least another week.”  
“Hey, Ginny! Dumbledore needed me for something, so he picked me up, and he dropped me off here instead of back at Privet Drive.”  
“Wow, that sounds like..fun?” Ginny laughed easily. “You know Ron’s not here, right?”  
“Your mum mentioned he was away for the weekend, but not much else.”  
“Well, I can fill you in if you want! I was just headed to the loo, but can meet you upstairs in a mo’?”  
“Sounds great.” Harry continued up the stairs as Ginny crossed the hall into the bathroom. Ginny quickly brushed her teeth, and quietly crept up the stairs towards Ron’s room. She didn’t want Mrs. Weasley knowing what she was up to, otherwise she’d be sent back downstairs right away, having to ‘wait until morning’. Ugh.  
She knocked quietly on the door before entering quietly, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the floor as Harry looked pensively at her. What’s he thinking? He’s never looked at me like that before. This week keeps getting stranger and stranger, Ginny thought to herself.  
“So...where’s Ron?” asked Harry, steering Ginny away from her thoughts.  
“Where do you think he is?” Ginny could have a bit of fun with him first, right?  
“Er, not sure, that’s why I asked.” Ginny laughed at Harry’s blunt response. “At first I was thinking maybe he was with Fred and George, but I’m kind of surprised Hermione’s not here yet. She normally arrives before me.”  
At the mention of Hermione, Ginny grinned.  
“Wait, he’s with Hermione? Where? What are they doing?” Harry was honestly surprised.  
“Where should I begin?” Ginny started. Harry gave her a ‘get on with it’ look. “Okay, okay, don’t get impatient over there, Potter. About a week ago, Hermione sent Pig back inviting Ron and I to her parents for a couple of days. Her parents were being honored at a gala for their job, and Hermione invited me to go shopping for the event with her and her mum. I got back tonight, when Bill brought Ron over for the weekend. Hermione asked him to go as her date!”  
“What?” Harry asked dumbfounded. “No way. I just expected another year of the two of them bickering and dancing around each other.”  
“Me too, but I helped Hermione pick out the most beautiful dress. We picked out two outfits for Ron to choose from, too. Hermione and her mom got their hair and makeup done today, well, yesterday now I guess. You should have seen Ron’s face when she came down the stairs. Anyways, that was when Bill and I headed back to the Burrow. Hermione’s parents are driving her and Ron out on Sunday, and will be staying for dinner. So you’re stuck with me until then.”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m ‘stuck’ Gin, I just get to spend more time with my second favorite Weasley.”  
“Why, thank you for the honor! I’ll start writing my acceptance speech now.” Ginny tried not to laugh, but couldn’t hold it in as Harry snorted.  
“Think Ron will make a move?” Harry asked.  
“For all our sakes, we can only hope.” Ginny pondered. “Though, I hope your ready for even more quality ‘Ginny time’ if Ron did manage to get his head out of his arse.”  
“Ah, but that would require Hermione saying yes, Ginny. We can’t forget that key factor.”  
Ginny laughed again, “You’ve got a point.” They sat in comfortable silence until Ginny said, “Well, I’m sure you’re tired. I should probably get back downstairs before Mum catches me up here. See you in the morning?”  
“You bet. Thanks for the late night chat. It’s good to be back.” Harry said.  
“Anytime, Potter.” Ginny closed the door quietly after checking that the coast was clear.  
As Harry lay on the cot in Ron’s room, he thought about Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, and Ginny again. He’d started to notice her more at the end of term, but didn’t think much of it. Especially after she’d joined them at the Department of Mysteries. Now, he couldn’t get the way her face lit up when she smiled out of his head. When had she grown up from the small first year with Tom Riddle’s diary? And why was it that the thought of spending more time with Ginny this summer excited Harry in a way that hadn’t before? These thoughts continued to drift in and out of Harry’s mind as he fell asleep.


	11. Two is Better than One

The Grangers and Ron were pulling into Ottery St. Catchpole, and would be at the Burrow in mere minutes. Ron nodded at Hermione as she cleared her throat. “Mum? Dad? Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, what is it?” Mrs. Granger replied. A look of concern on her face.  
“Well, we were hoping that you two wouldn’t say anything to the Weasleys about, well, about..” Hermione was having a hard time finishing her sentence.  
“About your relationship?” Mrs. Granger finished. “If you two don’t want us to say anything, your secret is safe with us.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Granger,” Ron said. “It’s just that my family is so big, and nosy, and we just want to wait a bit for the time to be right.”  
“Yes, and we don’t want them to be offended if they thought they were the last to know, which they aren’t, but..” Hermione added.  
“Of course, we get it.” Mrs. Granger reassured them, “Things were similar for Hugo and I when we first started going together. It’s nice to have a bit of privacy in the beginning.”  
“Thanks, Mum,” Hermione said.  
“Mr. Granger, you're going to turn right just after that building ahead. It looks to be a dead end path, but I assure you that’s where you’ll want to go. We’re set back a ways. Ottery St. Catchpole is primarily a muggle village, so there are some wards up to protect the property from any muggle wanderers.”  
“Here? Okay, great! Thanks for the direction, Ron” Mr. Granger said.  
As they drove slowly down the path, the Burrow came into view. Hermione was worried the wards wouldn’t let the car pass, but Mr. Weasley or Bill must have remembered to relax them for the evening. She could see Ginny flying in the yard, and was that?  
“Ron, is that Harry?” Hermione asked in surprise. “I thought he doesn’t normally come until after his birthday.”  
“It sure does look like him. Mum wasn’t expecting him until the end of the week. I wonder what changed..” Ron said. Mr. Granger pulled up and parked the car on the grass as Ron and Hermione got out and went to the trunk to get the bags.  
Ginny flew over and got off her broom, shouting “Hermione, you’re here! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Welcome to the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, look who showed up early!”  
Just then, Harry flew over with a big smile on his face. “Surprise!,” he said.  
“I thought you weren’t coming until later this week?” Ron said as he hugged his best friend.  
“Dumbledore..” Harry started. “It’s a long story. We’ll be able to catch up later. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger!”  
“Hello, Harry, it’s wonderful to see you again!” Mrs. Granger said as Mrs. Weasley burst out the door and into the garden.  
“You’re here! Welcome, Welcome! Please come in!”  
“Thank you so much for having us, Molly. We greatly appreciate it.”  
As they began walking toward the house, Ginny sidled up next to Hermione. “So..how’d it go?” Ginny clearly wasted no time getting to the point.  
“I could ask the same thing for you,” Hermione retorted. “Nothing special happened to report on. We had a great time as friends.” Hermione hoped she was convincing enough to throw Ginny off the scent.  
“Really? Damn. I still want full details tonight, though. Excited for your parents to be here?”  
“I am actually! I hope they love this place as much as I do!”  
“Love the Burrow? Or love who lives at the Burrow?” Ginny winked and nudged Hermione.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “You’re insufferable, you do know that, right?” Ginny laughed as they looked ahead toward Harry and Ron. “I wonder what they’re talking about,” Hermione wondered aloud.  
“Boy stuff probably. Come on, let’s get your stuff settled in my room. I cleaned just for you!”  
“I’m flattered!” They laughed as they entered the house and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner went swimmingly, and everyone was seated in the tight, but cozy living room for tea. Bill was there with Fleur, and the twins had come home for Sunday dinner as well.  
“Arthur, I know how much you love ‘muggle’ artifacts, but I just can’t get over all the neat magical knick-knacks you have around. The clock is my absolute favorite.” Mr. Granger had said.  
“Oh, it’s not much, really. It’s what makes the Burrow home. If you think the clock is something, you’d be shocked at some of the other items we have out of sight.” Mr. Weasley looked a bit pensive.  
“Now, now, Arthur, they don’t need to hear about that,” Mrs. Weasley said quickly.  
“What are you talking about? Dad, is everything alright?” Bill was immediately on edge.  
“Yes, yes, everything’s fine of course! Nothing to worry about. It’s just that one of our magical heirlooms began acting up the other night,” Mr. Weasley said.  
“Magical heirlooms?” Mrs. Granger inquired.  
“We have magical heirlooms?” the twins said in unison.  
“Oh, yes, similar to muggle heirlooms I assume, like valuable jewelry and what not.” Mr. Weasley responded, ignoring Fred and George.  
“We didn’t know you had any of those upstairs,” said Fred.  
“Yeah, what is it, and why haven’t you ever shared about it with us before?” chimed in George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glanced at each other in silent communication.  
Bill joined the twins by saying, “It’s true. I’d be interested in learning about it if you’d like to share.”  
“Ever ze cursebreaker, you are,” Fleur said to Bill. Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley give Fleur a pointed look.  
“Well, alright,” Mr. Weasley said slowly. Before Mrs. Weasley could intervene, he said, “They are going to learn about it eventually, Molly.”  
Before Mr. Weasley could continue, Mrs. Granger spoke up, “Before you get started, I think it’s time for Hugo and I to retire to our hotel room for the evening. This has been wonderful, we’ve so appreciated spending the time with you.”  
“Don’t feel like you have to leave, you’re more than welcome to stay!” Molly said.  
“No, no, it’s quite alright. It seems important for your family to learn about the heirloom without extra ears in the room. We’d be happy to learn of it one day, of course.” The Grangers stood up, and Hermione went to hug her parents and see them out.  
“Thank you so much for driving us out, and for everything the past few days. I love you both.”  
“We love you, too, sweetheart. Don’t forget to write,” her mother said.  
“Bill or Mr. Weasley will check to make sure you’ve made it safely to the inn in a while. Drive safe, okay?”  
“We will, Hermione. Enjoy the rest of your summer. You certainly have picked a wonderful boy from a great family,” Mr. Granger smiled at Hermione.  
“Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you soon,” Hermione said tearfully.  
Hermione walked into the house as her parents drove off and took the open seat next to Ginny. Ron and Harry were on the floor across from them. While she was gone, it appeared that Mr. Weasley had gotten the box of the artifact he was talking about earlier.  
“This here contains the Prewitt family soul ring,” Mr. Weasley had started to explain. Hermione felt as though cold water had been dumped over her. She glanced at Ron only to see that his expression most likely mirrored hers. He looked up at her briefly, but turned towards his father to continue listening.  
“Soul rings were created by pureblood families to help them seek out the true soulmate of one of its family members.”  
“So soulmates do exist?” asked Ginny.  
“Very much so, Ginny” Mr. Weasley responded.  
“So, then how do they work?” asked George, urging his dad to go on.  
“Well, the ring will glow when one of the family’s sons finds their soulmate and professes their love or commitment to their partner. The ring will continue to glow until placed in the hands of the recipient.”  
“Does it automatically go to the oldest like everything else in history?” Fred scoffed.  
“Why can’t the daughter be the recipient?” Ginny huffed.  
“All good questions, kids, but one at a time please,” Arthur said. “Ginny, only in rare instances do the rings pass down to the daughter. That’s because the rings are meant for the man to give to the woman, and the ring changes its shape and style to suit the recipient. Fred, it does not necessarily go to the oldest. The magic within the ring can sense the bond of two souls when they come together. So, in theory, the ring will wait until the strongest bond is detected.”  
“But there are six of us,” George said. “Is it going to wait for all of us to fall in love and find a partner before it decides?”  
“No, son. Some magic can’t be explained, and this is one of those instances. The ring just knows who the strongest bond will be.”  
“Is there a Weasley soul ring, too?” Ginny asked.  
“Yes, there is,” Mrs. Weasley spoke this time as she held up her left hand. “It chose your father and I,” she said as tears gathered in her eyes.  
“Wow, and I thought you were trying to pull one over on us this whole time,” Fred said with a chuckle.  
“Well, if anyone could make us believe in soulmates, it’s you two,” Ron had finally spoken.  
“So then, why did you mention it was acting strangely to the Grangers? Bill asked hopefully, as Fleur looked on with piqued curiosity.  
“It was a slip of the tongue,” Mr. Weasley explained. “When Hugo was admiring the clock and the other various items, it made me think of the ring.”  
“Well, why’s it been acting any different?” Ginny asked, not letting her father forget what he’d said about the heirloom acting oddly.  
“It began glowing late Friday night,” Mrs. Weasley said after she and Arthur shared a silent conversation. Everyone looked around surprised, and Hermione thought she was going to be sick. Soulmates were real. She tried to catch Ron’s eye, but he wouldn’t look at her. Did he realize what this meant? Was he second guessing things now? Hermione saw Ginny giving her a concerned look, making sure she was alright. She nodded slightly.  
“Are we going to figure out who it is, then?” Fred asked eagerly. “I mean, I know it’s not me. I’m single and mingling at the moment.”  
“Fred!” Mrs. Weasley was taken aback.  
“Sorry, Mum. I’m just saying..”  
“Well, I’m pretty sure it can’t be me either, then,” said George. “Unless Fred and I are each other’s soulmates.” Everyone laughed at that.  
Everyone looked towards Bill. Bill took Fleur’s hand, much to Mrs. Weasley’s dismay, and said, “As much as I’d like it to be us, I think we’re ruled out. I asked Fleur to marry me three months ago. Wouldn’t the ring have started to glow at that declaration?”  
Everyone’s gazes shifted to Mr. Weasley who said, “He’s right, you can check, but it’s unlikely I would guess.” Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief when Mr. Weasley carefully handed Bill the ring, and the glowing stopped. The ring began it’s glow after it was placed back in the box.  
Bill turned to Fleur, “Sorry, Fleur. It doesn’t change the way I feel though. I guess one of my brother’s just has a stronger connection, is all.” Most eyes were on Fleur’s reaction, but Hermione noticed Bill give Ron a brief glance.  
Ron spoke up then, saying, “Well there’s still Charlie and Percy. It’s most likely one of them. Not that we’ll find out about Percy, since the prat can’t even be bothered with us anymore.”  
Fred, George and Ginny cheered at that sentiment, and Mrs. Weasley tried to hold back a sob at the reminder of her estranged son.  
“Charlie’s married to his work. I just saw him last week when I was in Romania on Gringott’s business, and I can assure everyone that he is very much single. It’s highly unlikely that it’s him.”  
Hermione saw Ron give Bill a look as if to say, “you’re not helping”, when Hermione became aware that she needed to get out of there. Without thinking, She stood up and headed for the door.  
“Hermione, are you alright?” Ginny asked.  
“What’s wrong, dear?” Mrs. Weasley was looking concerned.  
“Just need some air, I’ll be back,” and Hermione shut the back door without looking back at anyone. Hermione walked toward her favorite tree in the orchard and sat under it, trying not to think about anything at all.  
Ron didn’t know what to do. He wanted desperately to go after Hermione, but that would look suspicious. If he stayed here, he knew he was going to get the third degree.  
“Just because you’re the youngest doesn’t mean you’re exempt, you know,” Fred wasted no time rounding on him.  
“Yeah, where’s your alibi?” George said.  
“How could it be me?” Ron countered. “I’ve never even had a girlfriend, remember?” He hoped to Merlin that his brother’s didn’t know where he was the past few days, and he hoped even more that the rest of the Weasley’s would keep their mouths shut.  
“Well, it has to be one of you.” Ginny argued.  
“It doesn’t have to be a declaration of love, it could be the acceptance that both parties actually acknowledge it,” Mrs. Weasley stated. Thanks for the help, Mum, Ron thought, not that she’d have any clue, either.  
“Why don’t you all stop arguing and pass the ring around the room. If it stops glowing like it did with Bill, then we’ll know it has to be Charlie, or, or the traitor.” Ginny’s suggestion made sense, but it still didn’t help Ron at all. When Fred shrugged and held out his hands Ron knew he had no choice now.  
Fred took the ring box from Mr. Weasley, and carefully took the ring out. It stopped glowing. He placed the ring back in the box, waited for it to start glowing again, and handed it to George. The same thing happened for him, just as the twins had expected. Once the ring started glowing again, George leaned over to hand the ring to Ron. Ron figured it’d be better to not say anything at all; then, he could at least make the meager argument that he had no idea if it did start glowing.  
Ron carefully took the ring box from George, and looked over to Harry and Ginny. Harry’s eyebrows were raised so high he almost couldn’t see them. It looked like Ginny was holding her breath. The rest of the room was eerily silent. Ron opened the box, and gently picked up the ring. It not only continued to glow, but became brighter at his touch. Mrs. Weasley gasped so loudly that it shook everyone out of their stupor. Mr. Weasley let out a low whistle, while the twins started laughing. Ginny and Bill looked surprised, but there was also a hint of something else in their eyes.  
“Well, I’ll be damned, it’s little Ronniekins after all!” Fred said gleefully.  
“Who’s the lucky girl who’s stolen little Ronnie’s heart?” George asked.  
Ron put the ring back in the box and shoved it at Ginny. He got up and walked out the door without saying a word. Harry and Ginny shared worried looks at each other, and when Harry made to go after him, Ginny grabbed his arm and whispered, “No, let him go find her. He’ll be fine.”


	12. This Love

Everyone sat in silence as the door shut behind Ron. Molly and Arthur had gotten up and gone to the kitchen to sit down at the table. It looked as if the kids had broken off into their own pairs, all discussing what had just happened.  
“I’m not surprised in the least,” Molly said quietly to her husband. “He’s always been more sensitive and attuned to his surroundings, and he’s loyal to a fault. It has to be Hermione, right?”  
“That would make the most sense. They’ve always seemed so well suited. I’m surprised I didn’t see it earlier.”  
“Well, they do always manage to start arguing over one thing or another,” Molly countered.  
“That keeps them in check with each other, don’t you think?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“And despite the tiffs they find themselves in, if anyone even so much as looks the wrong way at her, Ron defends her in an instant. That’s more telling than any silly row they find themselves in.”  
Molly thought about what Arthur had just said. Perhaps she was being too hard on Hermione, and too overprotective of her youngest son. Surely she wasn’t expecting to see him paired off first (she still wasn’t convinced Fleur was the best choice for Bill). Arthur always saw the good in everyone. She loved that about him. She smiled affectionately thinking about how wonderful of a father he was. Despite his long hours, he still knew the small details made each of his children tick. She thought back to how wonderfully he’d explained the ring to them. The ring that started all this trouble for her sweet Ron.  
“I knew bringing that ring down here wouldn’t be a good idea. Do you know how much strain it could put on them now that they both know? They’re too young to know that sort of thing!” Molly shook her head.  
“Molly, we were their age when we started going together. It’s not unheard of..”  
“But we didn’t know about the soul ring, did we? It wasn’t until we’d been together for a while until we found out, and that was only after you asked me to marry you.”  
“That’s not entirely true,” Arthur said, averting her eyes.  
“Arthur, what do you mean?”  
“My mum showed me the ring when I was home from school, she was so excited I’d found my soulmate that she could barely contain herself. I didn’t want to tell you, so I waited until I proposed. Was worried for the same reasons you are for them,” Arthur admitted.  
Molly stared at him. “How have you never told me before?”  
“Told you, I didn’t want to scare you away initially, and then as the years went on, I just didn’t think it was important enough to bring up,” Arthur shrugged.  
“So that could have been us, both knowing ahead of the time the ring was presented. Have we ruined what should have been a special moment for them?”  
“What’s done is done now. We’ll just have to support them the best we can in whatever decisions they come to.”  
“Of course. No matter what.” Molly got up to put the kettle back on, hoping they’d be back soon so they could show how much they loved and supported them.

* * *

When Molly and Arthur got up to the kitchen, the six remaining all started at each other.  
“Did you lot know?” Fred gestured toward Ginny and Harry.  
“Of course not, they only just got here how many hours ago?” Ginny said incredulously.  
“They? You mean to say Ron was with the Grangers?” George looked confused.  
“Well he spent the weekend with Hermione and her family, after I spent Thursday into Friday with them. Maybe you should come around more than just Sunday dinner,” Ginny scoffed back.  
“If it’s all the same, I didn’t know until I arrived late Friday night that Ron wasn’t here,” Harry interjected. “No offense, Fred, George, but it was probably better you didn’t know. You do like to take the mickey out of him an awful lot.”  
Fred and George started to look affronted, but then shrugged at each other as if to say ‘he’s got a point.’  
“Well, then, did you know, Bill? You looked about as surprised as Ginny did, which wasn’t all that much,” George pressed further.  
“Yes and no,” Bill said slowly. “We had a conversation before Ron left, but it’s not my place to share any of that. Though I suggest you keep from badgering them too much when they do come back inside.”  
“Yes,” Fleur added. “Zis must be ‘ard enough as eet is, what wiz losing all of zer privacy before zey had a chance to tell you on zer own. I am going to bed. Ze less people around, ze better for zem when zey return. Goodnight.” She kissed Bill gently before heading up the stairs.  
“She has a point, and if you two aren’t going to play nice, maybe you should take off too,” Bill nodded towards Fred and George.  
“Nonsense! We have been known to act mature every now and then,” Fred insisted with a haughty laugh. Bill gave him a look.  
“Fine, fine, we’ll ‘behave,’” George said.  
“Harry, you’ve been quiet through all this..” Bill looked at him thoughtfully.  
“What? Oh, well they’re my best friends. I’ll support them no matter what. If this means their bickering lessens, even better, right?” Ginny laughed at what Harry said. He sure had a point there.  
“Let’s talk about something else, shall we?” Ginny asked. “Don’t want to make it obvious they’ve been the topic of conversation since Ron walked out.”  
“You mean since Hermione walked out,” Fred corrected her. Ginny threw a pillow at him.  
“That’s a good idea, Gin,” Bill said, trying to deflect the possible eruption of a pillow fight. Instead, the conversation changed to the twin’s new shop in Diagon Alley as they waited for Ron and Hermione’s return.


	13. Stay, Stay, Stay

Ron only had one thing on his mind. He had to find Hermione. He figured she was probably by the apple tree on the edge of the orchard. The one where she’d sit and read while they played quidditch. Sure enough, she was sitting in that exact spot, with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.  
“Mind if I join you?” he asked her as he walked up.  
“If you’d like,” she responded. Hermione continued to stare at the ground as Ron sat down beside her. She wasn’t really sure what to say, so she sat there, waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t, she supposed he was waiting for her to say something first.  
“I’m sorry I ran out.”  
“Don’t be. I would have done the same. Figured it would have looked suspicious if I bolted.”  
They sat in silence a while longer. Finally, Hermione couldn’t bear not knowing anymore. She thought maybe she could play the ‘feign ignorance’ card and live in denial of what happened, but that wasn’t in her nature. Who was she kidding?  
“So...what happened?” She asked quietly.  
Ron didn’t answer right away. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Her nerves were about to break before he finally said, “Well, as you probably expected, they all rounded on me next. Hermione, I wanted to follow you. I didn’t want to let you come out here alone, but if I left, they all would have known something was up. I didn’t know what to do.”  
She wouldn’t have wanted him to follow, she needed some time alone first. She had to process all of this. It was all happening so fast. The facts were there, but she still wasn’t ready to believe soulmates were real. It was too good to be true. Sure, she knew that what she felt for Ron was more than your average fancying, but this was all too new. She felt claustrophobic despite being outdoors.  
“I’m glad you stayed. It was the right thing to do given the circumstances.”  
Ron looked as though he was trying to read her just then, like he could almost tell her mind was whirring through a million thoughts at once. “When they all looked at me, I tried to use the argument that I’d never had a girlfriend before, so how could it be me? They seemed to buy it until Ginny suggested we all take turns holding it to rule us all out. That it’d make everyone more at ease if we could pinpoint it to Charlie or Percy. Fred reached for it first without a care in the world. He and George went on to prove it was neither of them. Then George was handing it to me and I had to take it. I had to. The ring, it -” he paused briefly, “it continued to glow when I held it. Got brighter actually. I put it back and handed it to Ginny, and I left. I came straight to you.”  
Hermione took in his words. Soulmates were real. Ron was her soulmate. Wasn’t this everything she’d ever dreamed of since third year? Even since the first time she saw him and told him he had dirt on his nose because she was afraid he’d notice her staring. So why wasn’t she happier? Because what if he feels backed into a corner? Sixteen year olds aren’t supposed to have their life partner figured out. What if it’s too much for him? Oh my God, what if he drops me. She couldn’t help being sucked into the black hole her brain had opened up..  
“So what do we do? What are we supposed to say when we go back in there? Do they know it’s me? Wait, is it me, or do you have some sort of fling on the side that-” Hermione couldn’t stop all the questions that were flooding out of her mouth. She didn’t even realize how irrational she was being until Ron cut her off.  
“You can’t be serious!” There was anger in his voice. “Sure, Hermione I went to the gala with you, did that whole promise ceremony and asked you to be my girlfriend. Was hoping I could hide my fling with Luna to keep it on the side!” Ron had no idea where that had come from. She wanted to be jealous? Then he’d make up some ridiculous story to validate it.  
“You WHAT?” Hermione started to get up at that point, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t do this. That bloody ring had obviously made a mistake.  
Fuck, Ron thought, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. “Hermione!” He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. “That’s not true and you know it.”  
“Then why say it? If this is too much for you, then just be honest. We don’t have to pursue anything just because we’re ‘soulmates’.”  
“I didn’t come out here to get in another bloody row, Hermione, but if that’s what you’d prefer, I won’t force your hand.” Just then, his own ring tightened on his hand. What in the bloody hell?  
“What? I, no, that’s not..” Hermione had no idea what to say.  
“I wasn’t kidding when I said I was in this for the long haul. Or did you forget that part? You’re barking if you believe I’d ever even think about being unfaithful.” Ron paused. “I know there’s a lot of ways I could muck something up, but that’s not one of them.” The ring loosened a bit after he said that. I don’t have time to figure this out right now, and he tried to forget.  
“I know that. I, I’m sorry I even suggested it. My brain just went into overdrive, and I just don’t know what to believe. We’ve barely even started and we’ve got some magical force saying we’re it for each other. Doesn’t that scare you?”  
“Maybe a little, now that you mention it. But for me, it’s always been you. Bill helped me see that.”  
“Bill did what? When?”  
“I’ll tell you sometime, just not tonight. We’ve got a slightly larger problem on our hands. We can’t stay out here forever. I’ll expect they’ll want answers.”  
“So what do we do?” Hermione searched his eyes for an answer.  
“I was hoping we could figure that out together.” For the first time since he’d joined her, she felt better. Ron took her hand, and some of her fear seemed to fall away.  
“Ron, I have a confession to make,” Hermione started to say. She figured now was as good a time as ever to finally reveal the part she’d intentionally left out of her flashback. “I, I saw the light in the flashback that I had from Friday night. I was afraid to tell you I saw it because this is all so new, and we’d probably taken it too far with the promising already, and I just. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t want to give you an excuse to second guess this. Everything has seemed too good to be true to begin with.”  
Ron squeezed her hand a little tighter. “I saw it, too,” he confessed.  
“Did you believe in soulmates? I mean, before we knew they were real.”  
“Yeah, I suppose I did. Mum and Dad always had this special bond, and I’d always hoped I’d find someone special like they found each other. Who knew I’d be lucky enough to find her at eleven.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Me, too. Bill and Fleur aren’t too upset are they?”  
Ron laughed a bit, “No they don’t seem so. Bill knew how I felt, so he probably pieced the two together once dad brought the ring down.”  
Hermione smiled as she thought of the bond Ron undoubtedly shared with his oldest brother. “So, what do we do? We can’t stay out here forever.”  
“We can’t delay the inevitable. We have to tell them we’re together, but we can leave the promise stuff out. That can be our little secret.”  
“But what about Harry? And Ginny, too. I always thought we’d tell them first. They shouldn’t find out with everyone else, that’s not fair.”  
“I don’t know what else to do, Hermione. It’s not like I can send him a telepathic message to come out here!” Ron agreed with her, but how could they tell Harry first? He didn’t care so much about Ginny.  
Hermione sighed. “I guess you’re right. Hopefully he’ll understand.”  
Ron turned toward the house, and held out his hand for Hermione. “Ready to do this?”  
“As I’ll ever be,” she said.  
Ron kissed her then, trying to show how much he cared in their embrace. “I’m not going anywhere, Hermione. We can do this. That is, as long as you want to..”  
“I do,” Hermione kissed him once more as a thank you, and they made their way across the makeshift pitch.  
As they made their way inside, Ron noticed that everyone was still there, save for Fleur. Why couldn’t the twins have left, too? Was that too much to ask? Hermione made her way over to the seat she had vacated earlier. Ginny had joined Harry on the floor, so Ron took her empty spot.  
“Are you feeling alright, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded as Ron spoke up.  
“I suppose you’re all still waiting for some sort of explanation?”  
“Hit the nail right on the head, didn’t he, George?” Fred said sarcastically.  
“Now, now, boys,” Mr. Weasley gave them a look. “Ron, you don’t have to tell us anything until you’re ready.” Bill and Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
Harry added, “He’s right, mate, you don’t owe us anything.”  
“Thanks, Harry, but -” Ron breathed in as he carefully took Hermione’s hand in his. “I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend Friday night at the end of the gala.”  
“And I said yes,” Hermione finished with more confidence than she’d expected her voice to have.  
Ginny let out a shriek so loud that the whole town of Ottery St. Catchpole probably could have heard her, and Harry’s face broke out into a giant grin. Bill stood up to clap Ron’s shoulder, saying he was proud of him for going for it, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn’t look surprised at all.  
As Mrs. Weasley came over to hug Ron and Hermione, Mr. Weasley asked Fred, “What on earth are you doing?”  
Fred had taken a pouch out of his pocket, and was counting galleons. “Er, nothing,” Fred said quickly.  
“That doesn’t look like ‘nothing.’ Spill,” Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
“Er, George and I had a bet going on how long it’d take the two of them to get sorted. I thought it would have taken them at least another two years.”  
George laughed as he took the money, and Mr. Weasley was shaking his head in disbelief. “What did I tell you two about gambling?” He sounded exasperated.  
“ ‘S just for fun, Dad, between brothers. No one else!” George said.  
“Hermione, dear, would you like to see the ring?” Mrs. Weasley changed the subject. “You don’t have to take it now if you don’t want to. We can keep it safe until you two decide what to do.”  
Hermione thought for a moment before she answered. “I think I’d like to wait, Mrs. Weasley. This is all still new, and if I’m ever to have the ring, then I’d rather Ron give it to me when he’s ready. I wouldn't want to ruin the element of surprise.” She thought Mrs. Weasley was going to start crying. Ron smiled gratefully at her, while Ginny pouted because she wanted to see how the ring would transform to suit Hermione.  
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to call it a night. Thank you for having my parents for dinner tonight. I know they had a wonderful time.”  
“We were happy to have them, dear! We’ll see you in the morning. Oh, I’m just so happy for you both.” Hermione smiled as she headed up the stairs to Ginny’s room.

* * *

Hermione had changed and gotten settled when Ginny came in to join her. “I can’t believe it. I didn’t think he’d have the courage! You must be so excited. Have you kissed yet? How was it? Wait, no, don’t answer that, we’re talking about my brother. How bothered do you think Fleur is going to be by all this?” Ginny’s questions continued to flow, and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.  
There was a knock on the door that halted Ginny’s steady stream of questions. Ron popped his head in and looked at Hermione. “Meet us upstairs in ten? You can come too, Gin.”  
“Sure,” Hermione smiled as she responded. When Ron closed the door, Ginny turned to Hermione.  
“What was that about? Do I really get to join the trio on their nightly meeting? This might just be the best year yet!”  
“Well, we wanted to tell you and Harry what really happened, so yes, you get to join us. Don’t ask too many questions, though, or Ron might kick you out.”  
“Don’t worry about me, I won’t make him regret the invitation.”  
“So how were your last couple of days with Harry?” Hermione had been waiting all evening to ask her that.  
“What? Oh, well, you know, we trained a lot for quidditch, tackled some chores, hung out by the pond. Pretty normal for the most part.” Ginny trailed off.  
“For the most part?” Now it was Hermione’s turn to press Ginny.  
“I don’t want to get my hopes up, but Hermione, I think he may be flirting a bit with me!”  
“I told you, Ginny! I knew it.”  
“He’s been staring a lot more when he thinks I’m not looking. I was really disappointed when I found out the soul ring couldn’t be for me. I thought maybe it could help me decipher what all this means.”  
“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry. All the signs are there. It’s time for a new mission anyways, right? How about ‘Catch the Lightning’?” They both laughed and realized it was time to head up to Ron’s room.  
Hermione sat next to Ron on his bed, while Ginny told Harry to ‘budge over’ so she didn’t have to sit on the floor. Everyone laughed at her straightforwardness, though Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
“So,” started Ron, “There’s a bit more to the story that we want you two to know, but there’s a catch. You have to promise to keep it a secret.”  
Ginny looked at them skeptically, but Hermione cut her off before she could say anything. “We’re serious, Gin. Not a word. It would change everything if certain pieces got out.”  
“Alright, alright. I’m not ruining my chance to be in the circle of trust. Now, spill!” Ginny said impatiently.  
So Ron and Hermione took turns telling the story, including everything from Remus and Tonks being there when they woke up, to the poem that appeared on the instruction sheet.  
“So, the only people who can see the rings on your fingers are those who know about the ceremony?” Harry asked once they had finished.  
“Yeah,” said Ron, as Hermione held her right hand forward.  
“This is insane,” said Ginny. “No wonder you ignited the soul ring.”  
Hermione chuckled before she said, “Yeah, well I’m sure we would have chickened out if it wasn’t for the spirits. I certainly was too afraid to write anything down before the serum allowed me to open up.”  
“Same for me,” said Ron. “I don’t regret any of it, except maybe the whole ‘being outed by a ring in front of the whole family’ part.”  
“We really wanted to tell you two before everyone else. Sorry we didn’t get the chance,” Hermione added.  
“I’m glad you told us, now,” said Harry. “I am happy you two were able to get things sorted, too.”  
“We promise we won’t make you feel like the third wheel, Harry,” Hermione told him.  
“Yeah, mate, it’s still the three of us, like always.” Ron added. “I guess Ginny can join us too if she wants.”  
Everyone laughed as Ginny fake scoffed at Ron. “Well, on that note, I think I’ll head back down to my room now,” said Ginny. “See you in a bit, Hermione?”  
“I’ll be right down,” Hermione told her.  
“Actually, Ginny, I’m going to follow you. Need to use the loo,” Harry followed Ginny out the door.  
“I don’t know about you, but I feel so much better now for telling them,” Hermione told Ron.  
“Me too. I wasn’t expecting them to take it so well.”  
“Kind of hard not to believe us after the whole soul ring situation earlier.”  
“That’s true. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? I know it feels like we were in that spinning room in the Department of Mysteries and couldn’t get off today, but I meant what I said earlier. I don’t regret a thing.”  
“Me either. Thank you,” Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. She made sure she stole a few kisses before heading to bed.


	14. Love Drunk

Things had been going swimmingly the past few weeks. They celebrated Harry’s birthday, their O.W.L. results had come in, and they were able to relax as August inched on. This particular afternoon found the group of four by the pond. Hermione had decided to get out of the water and read while the others stayed in. Her summer work had been completed, so she was reading for leisure. Sort of. She’d charmed the cover to something different so no one would suspect her next focus of research. She was quite enthralled when Ron sat down next to her.  
“Good read?” he said in a teasing voice.  
“What? Oh, yes, very, if you’ll just let me finish this chapter I’ll join you back in the water,” Hermione was clearly not to be distracted.  
“What is it about? I didn’t know you read books that weren’t related to school.”  
“Very funny. It’s nothing you’d be interested in, just a fictional story.”  
When she looked up at him to see if he was going to let her be, she saw the glint of mischief in his eye. Before she could respond, Ron snatched the book from her hands and took off into the orchard. She called after him, but he kept on going. Hermione looked in the water to Harry and Ginny, who were not paying the slightest attention to what was going on.  
“Figures,” she muttered to herself. She really wanted to call out to ask the two of them when they were going to snog already, but she didn’t. She slipped the light cover up over her head so she wasn’t running around the orchard in just the two-piece she had on, and took off after Ron.  
What could he be getting at? Her thoughts were running quickly through her head. He wouldn’t actually see what she was reading, would he? She did not want to admit that she’d borrowed some of her mother’s romance novels for personal research. Hermione Granger always liked to be prepared for any situation, including one that involved a new relationship. So far, they’d had several snogging sessions, but hadn’t done much else. Hermione felt like she was ready to explore more. She was glad she had packed the books just in case to see how fictional relationships developed to help guide her own. She hadn’t realized how..raunchy..the novels would be. She definitely needed that book back.  
“Ron!” she called out. “Where are you?” When he didn’t respond, she ventured deeper into the shaded trees. Her annoyance started to grow the longer it took her to find him.After a few more minutes of searching she saw him leaning against one of the taller trees. Was he..? Oh Merlin, no! Her worst nightmare was about to come true.  
“ ‘S quite an interesting book you’ve got here,” Ron said with a wide smirk on his face. He didn’t look up at her yet.  
Her embarrassment was quickly turning into anger. She walked up to him, and reached out saying, “Will you give me that?” But Ron was too quick for her and lifted it higher in the air until he rested it on a tree branch that was well out of Hermione’s reach.  
“What is wrong with you?” Hermione turned and began walking away as tears were burning in her eyes.  
Alarmed by her reaction, Ron caught up to her in an instant and grabbed her hand. “Hermione, come on, I was just having a laugh. Don’t be mad!”  
“Just having a laugh would have been taking the book, not reading it, too! Of all the times to take an interest in what I’m reading! Honestly, Ronald!” She didn’t trust herself to speak anymore so she freed her hand from his and walked back over to the tree where the book was. She sat down at the base of the trunk and rested her chin on her hand.  
She saw Ron run his hands through his hair, and with an exasperated sigh he said, “Well, forgive me for trying to take an interest in your likes, too. Guess I should have known not to trust anything the twins told me when it comes to relationships.”  
The twins said that? Hermione thought. She couldn’t believe they were giving him genuine advice for once. Figures he decided to use it now. “They’re not wrong, you know.”  
“The mood you’re giving off seems to say otherwise.” Ron said, hoping Hermione was starting to come around.  
“Maybe I wasn’t ready to share that with you, yet. I can have things I keep to myself, you know,” she said indignantly.  
Ron was starting to get annoyed now. “Well, sorry I wanted to know what you like to read when it doesn’t relate to research.” He reached up to the branch the book was stuck on and freed it. He pushed the book into Hermione’s hands and said, “I’m heading back.”  
Hermione didn’t want him to leave, not like this. That third promise echoed in her mind again. Why did that keep happening? “It was for research,” she said quietly, but loud enough that he could hear.  
He stopped walking and turned back toward her. “What do you mean?” he said slowly.  
“I like to be prepared for any scenario,” she said matter-of-factly.  
“I still don’t follow. Why would you possibly need the information in that story for -” he stopped speaking abruptly and his eyes widened as he pieced things together. He wasn’t sure what to say next. Did that mean..did Hermione want to do more? How much more?  
“I was just looking for some ideas, I guess. I don’t like to not know what comes next.” Hermione stood up, “I didn’t want you to know how, er, little I know about relationships.” She made to walk back toward the pond.  
“You think I know more than you do?” Ron didn’t move as she tried to start walking.  
“Well, you do have five older brothers, and you’ve shared a dorm with Seamus for the better part of five years..”  
Ron chuckled at that. “Yeah, Seamus is something else. Does that mean you want..more?”  
“Well, yes,” she said slowly. “When the time is right. If the concept even exists. I certainly don’t want to use a homework planner to sort that out.”  
Despite Hermione’s undoubted sincerity in the statement, Ron laughed. He picked her up by the waist and kissed her hard, backing them up to the closest tree. As she felt the heat of his bare chest against her, she wished she told him she wanted more now. In those stories (this was her second, for comparison of course), the man always knew what the woman wanted, but the characters were in their late twenties or thirties. Even fictional characters would have to fumble through the awkwardness of firsts in early relationships, right? At that point, Ron had set her down, but continued to kiss her. His hands carefully moved around to different parts of her back. Without thinking, Hermione grabbed the hem of her coverup, moved it over her head and tossed it on the ground. Ron stared at her.  
“Hermione, are you -”  
“Yes,” and she leaned forward to snog him once more.  
Ron’s bare skin felt blissful against her own. She felt him grow hard against her thigh, and that seemed to be all the courage she needed to press for more. She took Ron’s hand from her hip and moved it up to her breast.  
“Hermione,” Ron whispered against her lips, “You sure?”  
“Yes,” she responded. He moved his other hand to her hair as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck. This was new, and it felt so, so good. Hermione didn’t realize when she let out the smallest whimper as he explored her with his hand and mouth in uncharted territory. She felt him smile against her skin. Her hands continued to explore his bare chest, but she still wanted more.  
Her hands moved lower and she stopped at his hips before asking, “Ron, can I..” Ron nodded against her neck. He froze when she made to feel his front from outside his swim trunks. He was quite hard, and he felt long, but Hermione figured everyone was probably like that. She had nothing but books to compare to.  
“Hermione,” he croaked, as she continued to slide her hand up and down his length. “Gotta stop.” She didn’t want to, but she brought her hands back up around his neck and smiled up at him.  
“You’re amazing,” he whispered in her ear.  
Just then, they heard Ginny calling to them to go inside. Thankfully, she didn’t come to find them. Hermione reluctantly picked up her cover up and put it back on. Ron had to wait a moment to get things under control. When he looked ready, Hermione had her book in one hand and took Ron’s hand in the other. As they walked back, Ron apologized once more.  
“Sorry about stealing the book, Hermione. I’ll find other ways to tease you from now on.”  
“Well, it all worked out, didn’t it?” a hint of a smile crossed her lips.  
“I suppose it did.” Ron snuck one more kiss before they came out into the clearing.


	15. How You Get the Girl

Harry looked at Ginny as they watched Hermione stomp off after Ron. “Don’t think I want to know what that’s about.”  
“She actually looks annoyed with him. Normally she’s not as convincing,” Ginny thought out loud.  
“Well, he’s on his own for this one,” Harry said. Ginny laughed.  
“Should we get out and dry off? Conspire plans to foil today’s alone time?”Ginny asked.  
“Or, we could just let them be,” Harry countered.  
“You’re no fun. What do you suggest, then?”  
Go find a quiet spot and get to know each other better, Harry thought. Harry choked on his own spit as he registered the thought. Where in the bloody hell did that come from?  
“Alright, Harry?” Ginny asked as Harry recovered from the cough attack.  
“Fine. When’s the last time we played truth or dare?” Whoa, did Harry really just say that out loud? Shit.  
Ginny gave him a funny look, but thought it through. “Um, I think last summer when we kept trying to get Ron and Hermione to slip up and confess something.”  
“Ha, you’re right. Guess they didn’t need us after all, did they?” Harry remembered.  
“Very true,” Ginny agreed. “I’m up for a round if you are?”  
He should have known Ginny would never back down from a challenge. “Er, alright then. Ladies, first. Truth or dare.”  
“Truth,” Ginny said.  
“How’d you really feel learning about the soul ring?”  
“Angry.” Harry waited for her to continue. “I hate that anything interesting or valuable always gets handed down to the males, never the females. Like we’re not worthy?” Harry looked at her, not sure if he should speak or let her continue to vent. “I know I’m being ridiculous, you don’t need to give me that look. I’m happy for Ron over it, really. I guess I just want to mean that much to someone, too.”  
“I’m sure you do, Gin, they just may not realize it yet.” Harry didn’t want to say they probably hadn’t met yet because what if they had. He didn’t like the thought of someone else holding her or snogging her, or doing more with her, one bit. Plus, he’d been feeling this odd pull toward her lately, and it seemed as though a lot had changed after the stint in the Department of Mysteries.  
“Thanks, Harry. Your turn, I think. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Do you think you’ll meet your soulmate in this life?”  
“I hope so.” Harry didn’t add more to his answer, but he looked lost in thought.  
“I’m sorry, that was a bit tactless of me. What with the war and all.”  
“It’s fine. Do you think we’ll know when we’ve met them?”  
“Somehow I don’t think the universe likes to give away its secrets too easily, so no, I don’t think we’ll ever know. I think we have to trust the bond of the person we’re with, and that should be enough. Of course purebloods would find a way around something so natural.”  
“That’s quite insightful, Ginny.” He gave a chuckle as he said, “You don’t have the inner eye, do you?”  
Ginny threw a towel at his face. “Very funny, Potter.”  
“You like to use my last name a lot.”  
Ginny stopped and looked at him, “Yeah, I guess I do.” He did not need to know about the ‘Ginny Potter’ bubble hearts she used to draw while everyone was off at Hogwarts.  
“Just saying. I think we can both rule a couple of people out as soulmate candidates.” Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. “Cho and Michael.”  
Ginny laughed. “Too true, too true.”  
“Got anybody new since then?” Harry asked before he could stop himself.  
“I wouldn’t use the word ‘new’, but I’m not in a relationship if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Please tell me you aren’t still hung up over Corner!”  
“Merlin, no! He’s a prat.”  
“You and Dean seemed close at the end of term..” Harry trailed off. He was trying not to fish for information, but it slipped out anyways.  
“Er, yeah we were flirting a bit. He’s written me a few letters, but I didn’t want to commit to anything over the summer. If there’s no reason not to, I’ll probably give him a chance when we’re back at Hogwarts.”  
Harry wasn’t sure if his imagination was playing tricks on him, or Ginny had leaned forward a bit. What was she playing at? Is she trying to tell me something? “No reason not to?”  
Ginny shrugged, but she didn’t back away. “Nevermind, I’m not even sure why I said that.”  
Ginny and Harry had found themselves alone quite a bit more this summer. She couldn’t blame her brother and Hermione for wanting some alone time, and her time with Harry seemed too good to be true. They had fun, he was easy to talk to, and every time they were alone, Ginny continued to hope against hope that he might kiss her. Stupid Hermione, reigniting those thoughts in her head. It had taken her so long to forget the crush she’d had on him since she was ten. Maybe it’d be better to have a go with Dean, and just forget it forever.  
Harry continued to stare at her, and he seemed to be grappling with his own thoughts. Ginny had started to ask him if he was okay when he kissed her. Harry Potter was kissing her. It took Ginny a moment to process before she kissed him back. His technique may not be refined yet, but she could fix that. When he pulled away, both had to catch their breath.  
“Er, sorry about that, “Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not sure what came over me.”  
“It’s alright,” Ginny answered. She wasn’t sure what was going on between them, but she knew she wanted answers. “Did you mean to do that, or was it a ‘got caught up in the moment’ mistake?”  
“Wasn’t a mistake, that’s for sure,” Harry said. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”  
“I wouldn’t say I was, Harry.”  
“No ‘Potter’ this time?”  
She punched him lightly in the arm, “I can go back to a last name basis if you’d like.”  
He didn’t react to her silly jab, but instead stayed silent for a moment. “I guess maybe I’d like to be your reason not to go with Dean” he finally said quietly.  
“I’d like that, too,” Ginny said as she looked at Harry.  
Harry couldn’t believe his luck. He grinned so wide, and Ginny’s heart swelled in her chest. This was happening. She really had her chance.  
Harry interrupted her thoughts by saying, “Let’s maybe stay away from the promise business, though. Maybe keep this between us for a bit?”  
“Absolutely,” said Ginny. “Ron and Hermione can keep the attention for a while. It’s fun to watch Ron squirm in front of Mum. Speaking of, should we call them back in? Wouldn’t want Mum to come out and realize they’re not here. We’ll never get split time for the rest of summer.”  
Harry laughed as they packed up their things and Ginny took off to the orchard. He was happier than he could have imagined. Just for a moment, he’d forgotten everything that would ultimately fall on his shoulders. None of that mattered right now. He could enjoy the rest of his summer, and his time with Ginny.


	16. Thinking Out Loud

Things continued to be blissful for both pairs as mid August turned into late August. Ginny popped her head into Ron’s room to see if Harry and Ron were almost ready to head to Diagon Alley.  
“Almost,” Ron said. “Hey, Ginny? Would you be able to distract Hermione for a bit while we’re there? I need to find her birthday present.”  
“Sure thing, but why not Harry?” She asked.  
“Well, I figured it’d be a good excuse to split up, y’know, girls and boys?”  
“Fair point. Just give me a sign when you’re ready then.”  
“Thanks, Gin.” Once Ginny left, Ron turned to Harry. “You don’t mind tagging along do you?”  
“Not at all, as long as we can stop at Gringotts. I need to replenish for the year.”  
“No problem at all.”  
With their supply lists in hand, they made their way down the stairs where Mrs. Weasley was waiting impatiently. “Alright, then, everyone ready? Bill was able to get some time off today to join us, and we’ll also have extra security with Hagrid, Remus and Tonks. You’re to stay in sight of any one of them, or me, the entire time. Understood?”  
A chorus of “Yes, Mum” and “Of course, Mrs. Weasley” could be heard by everyone. One by one, they took the floo to the Leaky, and prepared their course of action there. Bill had walked in and offered to go with Harry and Ron, while Tonks would go with Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley said she would take care of the book lists at Flourish and Blotts, and they should all meet at the twin’s shop in an hour.  
Bill, Harry and Ron headed towards Gringotts first. Luckily it didn’t take long to be shown to Harry’s vault. After all, Mrs. Weasley had only given them an hour. When Harry unlocked his vault, he stepped inside to gather what he needed. Bill was speaking to the Goblin who’d escorted them, while Ron tried not to look until something caught his eye. There was a box at the back of the vault that seemed to be glowing. It looked oddly familiar.  
“Hey, Harry?”  
“Yeah, mate?”  
“What’s that back there?” Ron pointed for Harry to see.  
“Dunno, I don’t remember seeing that before though.” Harry walked toward the box and picked it up. He damn near threw it on the ground when he opened it and realized what was in the box.  
Bill heard the commotion and ran inside the vault, telling the Goblin to wait outside. “What’s going on?”  
“Harry, is that? Is that what I think it is?” Ron asked in shock.  
“What’s what?” Bill was becoming impatient. He looked down at the ground where Ron pointed. “Did it burn you Harry? Is that why you dropped it?”  
“No, not at all. Just startled me is all.”  
Bill squatted down to get a closer look. “Bloody hell,” he said. “Another one? Harry, your parents had a soul ring, too?”  
“Apparently. I’d never noticed it before,” Harry stated the obvious.  
“Well, unless it was glowing before like it is now, it’s no wonder you wouldn’t have noticed it!” Ron said. “Tell me it’s not Cho.”  
“God, I hope not,” Harry said, his face paling more.  
“Maybe it’s faulty then?” Ron suggested.  
“Old magic like this may be rare, but it never faults, Ron,” Bill said.  
“But Harry isn’t seeing anyone.” Ron turned toward Harry. “Right? I mean, you’d tell me if you were, wouldn’t you?”  
“Er..” Harry didn’t know what to say. He and Ginny promised they would keep their relationship quiet. Oh my God, is Ginny my soulmate? That’s not..no it can’t be possible.  
“Harry?” Bill brought him back to reality.  
“You’re all going to kill me,” Harry muttered. “Death by Weasleys.”  
“Mate, what’s going on?” Ron asked again.  
“Promise you won’t say anything?” Harry started.  
“ ‘Course,” said Ron  
“You have my word, Harry,” Bill said.  
“And you won’t kill me, either?”  
“Sure?” Bill was a bit taken aback.  
Ron looked a bit more confused. “Why would we..” Ron thought more and it suddenly hit him. His eyes widened at the realization. “No bloody way. Ginny?”  
Harry wished he could just disappear right then and there. He thought Bill was going to have whiplash because of how fast his head turned towards Harry. All Harry could do was nod.  
“When?! How long? Why didn’t you say anything? Bloody hell, mate.” Ron asked too many questions while Bill stood eerily silent.  
Harry shrugged. “A couple weeks? I suppose it’d been building towards something for a bit, but it started the day you ran off into the orchard with Hermione’s book.”  
Ron’s ears reddened as he remembered that glorious day.  
“Ginny and I agreed not to say anything. Figured it’d be better that way. You two could still sneak off to do whatever, and we could spend time together, too. If your mum knew, that’d be it for all of us.” Harry continued. “It’s still really new, but I’m not saying I’m not serious about the relationship. You know me well enough to know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”  
He waited for Bill or Ron to say something, anything. Ron finally spoke first.  
“If you must. Better you than Dean. Or Corner. I’m happy you’re happy, mate. Who the hell knew we’d be starting our 6th year like this?”  
“Yeah, well, not sure I’d have wanted to know. What with Voldemort and all.” His mind immediately drifted to not knowing whether he’d even have the chance to have a life with his soulmate.  
“Harry, don’t think like that.” Bill said.  
“Yeah, mate. We’ve come this far, we’ll figure out how to defeat him. We have to.” Ron added. The three were silent. They heard the goblin cough outside the vault, which brought them all back to reality.  
“Just, if anything ever does happen to me, I want her to have it,” Harry said solemnly. Ron scrunched his face as if trying not to think about it, while Bill nodded silently.  
Trying to lighten the mood, Bill said, “Shall we continue on? Reckon Mum’s time limit is running out, and Ron you had a specific errand, right?”  
“Er, yeah. You all set, Harry?”  
“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” He took one last look at the ring as he set it back on the shelf. His heart swelled in his chest as he began to realize what this meant. He was so glad he kissed her that day.

* * *

“Got anything else on that list of yours, Hermione?” Tonks asked her as they walked out of the Magical Menagerie.  
“I think that’s it for me! I’m well stocked on new quills, parchment, and Crookshanks’ favorite treats! Did you want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny? Or wait for Ron and Harry?” Hermione was surprised they hadn’t bumped into them at all. They hadn’t even been apart an hour and she missed Ron’s closeness.  
“I think I’ll wait for Ron and Harry. Wouldn’t want to bore you!”  
“Right then! How about grabbing a treat then from Sugarplums?” Tonks asked. We can sit at one of the outside tables before heading to Wheezes.”  
“Sounds good to me,” said Hermione as Ginny nodded.  
As they picked out a treat and sat down to rest, Tonks asked, “So anything new with you two?”  
“Well, Hermione and Ron are certainly getting on well!” Ginny said with a snort.  
“She and Harry know everything, Tonks,” Hermione explained. “Actually, everyone knows we’re together, but only Harry and Ginny know about the, well, you know.”  
“So you got it all sorted, then? Knew you would!” Tonks said happily.  
“And then some!” Ginny added. “Turns out their soulmates, and it caused the family soul ring to start glowing,” she whispered in Tonks’ ear before Hermione could stop her.  
Tonks looked at Hermione with wide eyes. “Blimey! You two really had no idea what you were setting in motion!”  
“Not so loud! You don’t know who’s around. We aren’t planning on making anything known at the beginning of term. We haven’t had much privacy yet, and I’d rather the whole of Hogwarts not know our business.” Hermione explained.  
“I hear you there,” Ginny muttered under her breath.  
“What was that Ginny?” Hermione asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Did you finally make a decision on Dean?”  
“Er, yes, I mean no.” Ginny thought about how to phrase what she was going to say. “What I’m trying to say is I’m not going to pursue a relationship with him.”  
“I see.” Hermione watched her carefully as Tonks was enjoying listening to their banter. “You and Harry aren’t..”  
“No!” Ginny said a little too quickly.  
“Ginny, please don’t lie to me.”  
Ginny’s face reddened. “Okay, fine, but if Harry finds out I told you, he’ll be so upset! He kissed me a couple weeks ago. We’ve sort of started seeing each other since then,” she said sheepishly.  
“Ginny! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I’m so excited, you have no idea!” Hermione almost spit out the bite she had taken.  
“You’re not supposed to know! No one is except us. We’re not ready to go public yet. It’s too new.”  
“Must be nice to have that option,” Hermione said in a mock bitter tone. All three started laughing.  
“Ah to be young and in love,” Tonks chimed in. “Should we head to Wheezes now? You guys are going to love what Fred and George have done. I quite approve, what with being a pretty skilled prankster in my Hogwarts days.” They all stood up and headed to the shop.  
Mrs. Weasley was beside herself because they were late, and the boys were still nowhere to be found.  
“I’m sure they’re fine, Molly,” Remus was saying. “Bill would have sent a patronus to one of us if something was up. They’ll be here soon. Why don’t you take in the incredible work your sons have accomplished.”  
Hermione and Ginny had been looking around the shop for a while, when Hermione suddenly felt a presence behind her. When she turned, she saw Cormac McLaggen, a seventh year Gryffindor behind her. She didn’t know much about him, but her gut didn’t have a good feeling.  
“My, my, someone’s grown up this summer. Seeing anyone, Granger?” He was clearly trying to sound smooth and coy, but he sounded like an arrogant prat to Hermione.  
“I’m not interested, Cormac. If you’ll excuse me,” she started to walk away, but he held up his arm against the nearest shelf and stopped her.  
“I could show you a good time if you let me. I’m way more fun than Potter and Weasley.”  
“Are you hard of hearing, or ignoring me? I SAID NO. Now, let me pass or you’ll regret it.” Tonks heard Hermione’s raised voice and started to make her way over.  
Cormac lowered his arm to let her pass, but stopped her with his body to whisper in her ear, “Playing hard to get, eh, Granger? Looking forward to the chase, then. See you at school.” He moved out of the way to let her pass.  
“Everything alright, Hermione?” Tonks asked her as Hermione approached her.  
“Yes, I’m fine,” but Hermione was visibly shaken.  
“Want me to check with Molly to see if I can bring you back to the Burrow?” Tonks could tell Hermione didn’t want to talk. Hermione nodded. All she wanted was Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. Tonks was joined by George, who walked with them to the back room of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes where a stairwell led to their flat above the shop. They had a fireplace connected to the floo there, which he offered for Tonks and Hermione to use.  
“Alright, Hermione?” George asked sincerely after Tonks had flooed first.  
“Yes, just tired. Thanks, George. You and Fred have done a brilliant job here, congratulations,” Hermione responded.  
“Thanks, Hermione. See you on Sunday,” George said as she entered the floo.  
When Hermione entered the living room of the Burrow, Tonks was waiting for her. “I think I’m going to head upstairs and lie down for a bit, if you don’t mind.”  
“Sure thing. I’ll be down here if you need anything at all.”  
Hermione smiled at her as she headed up the stairs. Tears welled her eyes though she willed herself not to cry. She couldn’t shake the feeling of Cormac coming on to her and not taking no for an answer. Even when Draco had called her a mudblood, among all the other hateful things he said, she’d never felt like that. Get yourself together. Ron and Harry may not always be there to fight your battles for you. That’s right. As far as she was concerned, Ron didn’t need to know what happened. Especially if they were going to keep their relationship under wraps at Hogwarts. She opened one of her books with a newfound determination to forget what happened.

* * *  
Back at the shop, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley continued to wait for the boys. When they finally walked in after another half hour, Ginny prepared for the worst.  
“Mum, I know you’re upset, but please, not in front of the customers,” Fred pleaded.  
Mrs. Weasley took Bill by the arm and pulled him down so she could scold him through a whisper. “Where have you been?!” The least you could have done was stop by to let me know you’d be late!”  
“Mum, everything is fine. We got a bit held up at Gringotts, and Ron needed to find Hermione a birthday present. I’m sorry we got behind. Don’t take it out on them, we went as fast as we could.”  
Mrs. Weasley huffed, but let Bill’s arm go and didn’t make a scene, as she was fully prepared to do. Ginny walked up to them.  
“Have you lot gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies yet? I was waiting for you to go check it out.”  
“Not yet, Gin,” Ron said. “Where’s Hermione?”  
“She wasn’t feeling well, so Tonks took her back to the Burrow. She’s fine!” Ginny said as she saw his immediate look of concern.  
“Can we go, Mum? Please?” Ginny asked.  
“Alright, but let’s make it quick,” Mrs. Weasley gave in.  
They made their way to the quidditch shop, and then came back to the shop so Ron and Harry could have a look around. They finished up about an hour later, and George brought everyone up to their flat to floo back as he’d done with Tonks and Hermione. As he showed them in, he pulled Ron back in the hall.  
“Ron, I’m not sure what happened, but something’s wrong with Hermione. Mum and Ginny didn’t want to worry you, but I have a feeling Hermione won’t want to talk about it,” George told him.  
“What do you mean? What happened? Do you know?” Ron asked him.  
“I didn’t see it, but Verity, one of our floor workers, noticed Cormac McLaggen approach her. Verity said she heard Hermione tell him no loudly, which got Tonks’ attention. He let her by shortly after that.”  
“I’m gonna kill him,” Ron was practically shaking with anger.  
“No, Ron, I wouldn’t approach him. I don’t know what you and Hermione are planning when term begins, but I don’t think that’s the answer.”  
He didn’t want to admit it, but Ron said, “Yeah, you’re right.”  
“Look I don’t want to keep you. Mum’s probably about to have another conniption, but I would wait for Hermione to tell you what happened. I know that might be hard for you, but just let her come to you. Sometimes it’s easier that way.”  
Ron searched George’s face for a hint of deception, but couldn’t find any. “Er, thanks. For the heads up, and the advice.”  
“Don’t get used to it,” George said through a quick laugh. “Now go before Mum rings both our necks!”  
“Right, see you!” Ron said as he hurried into the flat.  
When Ron got back to the Burrow, he immediately ran up the stairs when he saw Hermione wasn’t downstairs. He found her laying on her cot reading in Ginny’s room.  
“You’re back!” she said as she jumped up and met him halfway. He wrapped her in a tighter than normal hug.  
“What’s this for?” she asked as she smiled affectionately at him.  
“Just missed you. How are you feeling?” Ron asked, looking concerned.  
“I’m fine now. No really, I am! It must have been the heat and the crowds of people. I’m really glad you’re back.” Hermione pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“Me too,” he said against her lips. “Felt like we were apart for weeks, not hours.”  
“Tell me about it.” Hermione agreed. “Let’s hope that’s never the case.”  
“It won’t be if I can help it,” Ron said as he kissed her again.  
“Should we head downstairs before Ginny realizes we’re snogging in her room?” Hermione asked.  
“Do we have to?” Ron said, as Hermione gave him a look.  
“It was worth a shot. I’m sure Mum will want help with dinner.”  
“Right then,” Hermione agreed, but they both lingered there in each other’s arms.  
“Oi! Fair warning that I’m about to enter my room now!” they heard Ginny on the other side of the door. They laughed as they released each other and headed down the stairs.


	17. Daylight

Tomorrow was September 1st. How had the last five weeks passed so quickly? Ron thought to himself. He and Harry were up in his room packing their trunks while the girls were downstairs doing the same. Well, Ginny is, Hermione’s likely done already, Ron smiled goofily to himself as he thought of his girlfriend.  
“Ron? Did you hear me?” Harry brought him out of his reverie.  
“Sorry, mate. What’d you say?” Ron asked him.  
“I was wondering whether you and Hermione were going to, you know, tell people you’re together when we start term.”  
“Dunno. Haven’t talked about it yet. Too busy doing-”  
“Nope. Don’t need an explanation, thanks,” Harry cut Ron off before he could elaborate. “Has Hermione told you what happened with Cormac yet? Still no success with Ginny on the matter.”  
“No,” Ron looked frustrated. He always did whenever that name was brought up. “Won’t even bloody tell me it was him. I’ve tried asking if they ran into anyone from school while they were shopping around and it’s a no go there either. I don’t understand why she won’t tell me.”  
“Probably because she knows you’d actually kill him.” Harry laughed, but Ron remained serious. They both knew it was true. “Hell, I’d do the same if someone did that to Ginny. Although, she’d take care of it before I’d even had the chance to be the protective boyfriend.”  
“Ha, you’ve got a point there. Not that Hermione can’t take care of herself..” Ron shook off the thought of Hermione being alone and unprotected. He never wanted that to be a real situation, but it already had. He wished again for the thousandth time that she’d talk to him, or that he’d been there. “What about you and Gin? You going to come out with it at school?”  
“Er, no, don’t think so. With being quidditch captain, we’ll need to wait until at least after tryouts. I don’t want people going around saying I’m playing favorites in my choices.”  
“Yeah, but Ginny’s qualifications are a no brainer! That’s ridiculous.” Ron scoffed.  
“Well, you know how people talk. Better be safe than sorry.”  
“Are you gonna tell her about the ring?”  
Harry looked at Ron. “I wasn’t planning on it..”  
“I think you should.” Ron blatantly said.  
“What’s your reasoning?” Harry was surprised. Up until their day in Diagon Alley, Harry had convinced himself that Ron was going to disown him as a best friend for having a go with his sister.  
“Well, you saw how upset she was when Dad told her she couldn’t be a soul ring receiver, and I don’t think it was because she’s the youngest or a girl either. She seemed more into the concept of it than any of us.”  
“I guess..” Harry trailed off. Ron was right, but Harry still wasn’t sure it was the right move to make.  
“All I’m saying is, you told us in the vault that you wanted Ginny to have it even if something happens to you. She’s going to find out sometime. Why not be the one to tell her. It’s right terrifying, I know, but the promise ceremony was worth it for me and Hermione.” Ron shrugged. “Besides, your track record for life threatening situations is a bit higher than normal. Would you really not want her to know if your luck ever did run out?” Ron realized how that must have sounded, and quickly added, “Not that any of us want that. Just think about it.”  
They went back to packing, and the room was looking like less of a disaster by the time they heard the girls climbing the stairs to join them.  
“Look, Hermione, we beat them at packing again!” Ginny laughed as they walked in the tiny attic room.  
“I’ll have you know we’re almost done!” Ron retorted. He abandoned what he was trying to finish for a much needed break.  
“Soooo,” Ginny said as she sat down on Harry's cot. “You two ready for your big debut tomorrow?”  
“What?” Ron asked. He and Hermione shared a look.  
“We weren’t really planning on publicizing anything, Ginny,” Hermione said. It almost sounded like she was reminding Ginny of that.  
“Ron told me you two hadn’t talked about it yet,” Harry interjected as he gave Ron a quizzical look.  
“No, we hadn’t decided on anything yet,” Ron tried to backpedal. One slip up and he’d have both his best friends after him.  
“Well, with us being prefects and all, I just don’t think it’s a good idea that people knew right away,” Hermione looked thoughtful as she explained her reasoning.  
“I can relate with that,” Harry said under his breath.  
Everyone looked at him. “What do you mean, Harry?” Hermione asked him.  
“Yes, Harry, whatever do you mean?” He and Ginny hadn’t discussed telling them anything, but Ron already knew, and he didn’t want to keep it from Hermione anymore. He tried to convey that to her through a look, but he had no idea if he was remotely successful.  
“Just, with being the quidditch captain and all. When we have tryouts, you know we’ll have people saying I only picked you and Ron because of my relation to you.”  
“That’s a really odd way of describing it, Harry..” Hermione said quizzically.  
“We’re seeing each other,” Harry blurted. “Sorry, Gin.” Harry prepared for the worst. When he looked to see Hermione’s reaction, it was less surprised than he’d expected. Ginny seemed to notice the same thing as she looked to Ron.  
“Why don’t they look surprised?” Ginny asked.  
Both Ron and Hermione were looking sheepish before Hermione registered what Ginny had just said. She rounded on Ron. “You knew?”  
“Of course I kn- you knew, too?!” There was a mixture of shock with the slightest hint of jealousy. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ron asked her.  
“I promised Ginny I wouldn’t say anything. And why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione looked at Harry, “Or you? I thought you two were my best friends, and you left me out like that?”  
“Harry’s my best mate, of course we’ll have things we keep between us. You can’t honestly tell me you and Ginny don’t have stuff you keep from us!” Ron countered.  
“Oi, you two! Shouldn’t Ginny and I be the ones upset at each other?” Harry reminded them that they weren’t the only ones in the room. Some things will never change.  
Ginny laughed as both Hermione and Ron turned the slightest shade of pink. “It’s fine, more entertaining this way. I figured you would have guessed I’d blab to Hermione, but I’m surprised you actually told Ron. And you’re still alive to tell the tale.”  
“Yeah, well, Bill knows too.” Ron slipped. “Oh, fuck,” he said once he realized that the thought came out of his mouth.  
“RON!” Harry looked at him incredulously for betraying him like that. Hermione’s jaw dropped.  
“Sorry, what?” Ginny looked at Harry. “Did I hear Ron right? My oldest and youngest older brother both know?”  
“I...yeah,” Harry figured he’d best tell the truth.  
“I think I deserve to know how my brothers both found out, don’t you Hermione?” Ginny asked.  
“Don’t you dare involve me in this, I didn’t know any more than you did,” Hermione said as she looked pointedly at Ron.  
“It just came up in Gringotts,” Harry shrugged, trying to make it not sound like a big deal. He gave Ron a look that he hoped said, ‘I’m gonna kill you, you prat.’  
“It just came up. In Gringotts of all places? You’re going to need to elaborate a bit more.” Ginny waited.  
Guess she’s gonna find out now, then. So much for making a plan to tell her in private after they’d made it a few months or so. “Well, I was just gathering some gold when Ron pointed out something peculiar in the back of the vault. I’d never noticed it before, so I went back and picked it up. For some reason we could see a light shining through the box. Bill only entered the vault when I dropped it after realizing what it was.”  
“And what was it.” Ginny was not to be distracted.  
“A soul ring,” Harry finally admitted.  
Ginny stared at him blankly. Hermione turned to Ron for confirmation. He nodded quietly to her. Hermione knew now was not the time to berate him for keeping something like that from her. Though as she thought about it in the heavy silence that hung over the room, she couldn’t blame him. She felt like she and Ron should leave and give them some privacy, but she couldn’t move.  
“You’re having a laugh with me, is that it, Potter? It’s all just a joke to you?” Ginny couldn’t help her temper rising. She was hurt he didn’t tell her, or maybe she was hurt because he did tell her. She didn’t know. “How do you even know when it started glowing, anyways. You could have met some other girl between now and the last time you entered the vault. It could be Cho for all we know!”  
Ron snorted at the thought of it being Cho again. Hermione felt awful for Ginny’s skepticism. She knew exactly what she was thinking. “Ginny,” she said quietly, “the ring only starts to glow if some sort of commitment or act of love is professed. It can be spoken or unspoken.” She tried to reassure her friend.  
“It’s not a joke, Gin,” Harry said next. “I didn’t even know my parents had one.”  
“He damn near broke the box he threw it so hard,” Ron attempted a joke.  
Ginny and Hermione both looked at him, but Harry said, “He’s right. It was unexpected. Everything’s so new, and I was going to tell you eventually.”  
“Ron, do you want to go take a walk?” Hermione asked him, but it wasn’t much of a choice.  
“Er, sure. We’ll be back in a bit, then.” Ron followed her out of the room.  
Harry and Ginny didn’t speak to each other at first. Harry immediately missed having Ron and Hermione there as a buffer.  
“Is there anything else you’ve neglected to tell me?” Ginny asked him. Her voice was softer, but didn’t sound like she’d forgiven him yet.  
“Gin, can’t you understand why I didn’t tell you? I would have been perfectly happy not knowing it was there. I know you’re probably reeling, but can you just imagine how I’m feeling?” Harry started to feel his temper slip, but he couldn’t stop it. She needed to know. “What am I supposed to think, stumbling across it. How do you think I feel knowing we’re meant to be together, when I don’t even know if I’ll make it out of this war alive? You think I wanted to tell you? Get your hopes up for a future that might not even exist? Not to mention Voldemort always finds a way to take away the people who mean the most to me. You’ve seen what happens to those I care about, over and over again.” Angry tears welled up in his eyes as he started to think of Sirius.  
“Harry, I’m sorry.” Ginny moved closer and hugged him. She could feel him start to relax around her. “It’s just a lot to take in, and I wasn’t thinking about how you could have felt.”  
“Is anything ever easy with you Weasleys,” Harry attempted it as a joke, but his voice didn’t sound convincing.  
“Nope, and now you’re stuck with us for the long haul.” Ginny pulled away to smile at him. “You know, the real real reason I wanted the Prewitt ring was to know if it was you or not. For me, not Ron,” she clarified.  
“You didn’t think I’d come around on my own?”  
“Well, your track record with girls is less than stellar,” Ginny laughed affectionately. “I also didn’t want to keep hoping for something that just wasn’t going to happen.”  
“Er, right. Well, I hope I’ve proven you wrong on at least one account?” Harry asked.  
“You’re starting to,” Ginny smiled.  
“So, you’ll still be my girlfriend, then?” Harry asked.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Potter.”  
“Good,” Harry grinned. “And it’s settled that we’ll wait until after tryouts to go public?”  
“Sure,” Ginny agreed. “I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with some happy accident that brings us together.”  
“So, what d’you wanna do until Ron and Hermione come back?” Harry asked.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Ginny said as she leaned in.

* * *

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me!” Hermione said as they walked outside.  
“It wasn’t my piece to tell, Hermione, surely you can understand that.” Ron tried to reason with her.  
She huffed and crossed her arms as they continued walking. “But it’s so important,” she wasn’t giving up easily.  
“Important for Harry and Ginny, not for you and me,” Ron knew he was right on this one. “Hermione, if we’d had the choice, I would have preferred privacy too. You can’t disagree with that.” Ron thought he’d finally broken through. “Can we drop it now? Don’t get me wrong, it’s fun being in the right for once,” he smirked as she smacked his arm.  
“Fine. We should probably discuss our own plans for school anyways.”  
“I thought we said we weren’t going to say anything right away..”  
“Well, yes, but I’ve been wondering if we should say anything at all.”  
“Why in the bloody hell would we do that?” She really baffled him sometimes. “If you tell me it’s because you have some ridiculous reputation you want to uphold, you’re mental.”  
“We can’t have students or teachers thinking we’re skiving off our rounds to fool around. What if they split us up?”  
“They won’t do that, and who in their right mind is going to think that? You’re Hermione Granger last I checked, skiving off prefect duties is not in your blood.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” Hermione reluctantly admitted. “Percy and Penelope kept their relationship quiet.”  
“Sod Percy! You know I’m right,” Ron said. “And I won’t sit by and watch other guys come on to you. It’s not happening.”  
Hermione looked at him. “How-” she stopped herself and switched her question. “What do you mean?”  
“Hermione, you’re beautiful. Any bloke with eyes can see that.” Hermione blushed as Ron continued. “I don’t want some better looking seventh year to come in and sweep you off your feet and away from me.” Okay, so maybe he was fishing for something, hoping she’d let something slip. Not that he didn’t think he could lose her; he still wondered why she picked him every day. Even the notion of soulmates couldn’t stop that fear from trickling in.  
“That’s ridiculous, Ron! No one would want me. I’m too bossy and uptight. People probably wonder why you and Harry still hang around me anyways.” Images of Cormac stopping her flooded her mind. She shook them out of her brain.  
“You're missing the point and you know it. You don’t think anyone would whisk me away from you?”  
“Of course I do!” Though she’d never thought about it before. “You wouldn’t…”  
“ ‘Course not. I’m yours, Hermione, you don’t ever have to worry about that.” Ron took her in his arms. “Why don’t we re-evaluate what we think after we’ve been at school for a few weeks. I don’t want to be the center of attention either, so I’m willing to wait. But I don’t want to keep us a secret forever.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Me either.” Hermione thought of all the ‘sneaking around’ things they could do. “Can we hold hands secretly under the table in the great hall? And sneak away to find an empty classroom sometimes?” she asked him.  
“It’d be a deal breaker if you told me we had to keep this a secret, and we couldn’t even find time to do this,” as he kissed her.  
“Good,” Hermione leaned up into him on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “Think we can rejoin Ginny and Harry?”  
“I s’pose so.” As they started walking back, Ron said, “Hermione?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You know that if someone comes onto you, all bets are off, right?”  
Hermione smiled into the arm of the hand she was holding. “Yes, Ron.”  
“Good. Glad that’s sorted then.”


	18. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hermione's birthday! Let's see what Ron has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough Cough *Smut Alert*

They’d been back at school for just over two weeks, and so far no one had expected anything out of the ordinary. Hermione had just gone up to bed as Harry and Ron were trying to wrap up their Transfiguration essay. Ginny decided to hang around a bit longer to finish her own work, and because they were the last ones in the common room that night.  
“Planning anything special for Hermione’s birthday tomorrow?” Harry asked.  
“Well, we’ve got rounds in the evening, so that throws things off a bit,” Ron shrugged. He was trying to act nonchalant, but his nerves were kicking into overdrive.  
“You really couldn’t find anyone to switch?” Ginny interjected.  
“No one asked you, Gin.” He didn’t mean to snap at her like that, but she’d get over it.  
“Well fine, I can tell when my presence isn’t wanted. I’m going to bed.” Ginny gathered her things and kissed Harry while Ron went back to his paper briefly.  
As Ginny walked up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory, Harry said in a low voice, “But you really couldn’t find anyone to switch?”  
“Not without giving anything away. It wasn’t worth it. Besides, there’s this small broom closet just near the portrait hole. My goal is to go use that once we’re finished with rounds.”  
“I’m not sure why you two don’t just come out with it already. Ginny said Cormac seemed like he was getting too close to Hermione at the last Slug Club gathering.”  
Harry thought he heard Ron growl. “That’s on my list of things to ask her tomorrow.” Harry gave him a look. “Not Cormac, but about being more obvious. It’s not like we have to announce it to the entire school or anything. They’ll come to their own conclusions once they see something anyways,” Ron reasoned.  
“True,” agreed Harry.  
“You really ought to start going to those meetings. Not that I don’t think Ginny can handle McLaggen if she needed to help Hermione out, but he might be less likely to try anything if you’re at least around. ‘Specially since I can’t be there..”Ron tried not to think about being the only one in their close knit group who wasn’t invited into the ‘elite’ club. He and Hermione barely had any time to spend together as it was with all the sneaking around she insisted on, and now she had to attend those bloody gatherings. Always the one least noticed by everyone else around me. Slughorn can’t even get my bloody name right. Fucking prat.  
“Ron, we didn’t ask to be involved in them. We all hate it. Me, Ginny and Hermione.”  
“Well, at least he didn’t schedule one tomorrow,” Ron said sulkily.  
“Yeah, good thing it’s Saturday,” Harry agreed.  
“You’ve got to be fucking joking,” Ron said.  
“He cornered us, today. It’s my fault, so blame me. It’s because it’s the first day I said I was available to attend,” Harry said.  
“Another bloody Saturday night stuck up here with nothing to do. Just perfect,” Ron hoped all of his bad luck would somehow skirt around tomorrow, so he could make sure Hermione’s birthday was everything she could ever hope for.  
“She’s going to love her gift. You did a brilliant job picking it out for her. Are you going to give it to her in the morning or after rounds?” Harry brought Ron back to the subject of Hermione’s birthday.  
“Haven’t decided yet,” Ron answered honestly. He reached down to feel the pocket where the gift was currently residing. He wanted to be prepared to give it to her when the moment was right, whenever that’d be.  
“Well, if you keep the spectacular gift giving up, I’m going to need your help with Ginny’s presents, since there will be some sort of expectation to uphold.”  
Ron laughed, “Sure that’s just what Ginny wants to hear, that her brother helped her boyfriend pick out a romantic gift.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “I guess you have a point. I’m gonna head up to bed. You coming?”  
“Gonna try and finish this first. I’ll be up soon.” Ron said  
“Night mate. Don’t stay up too late. Something tells me you’ll need the energy tomorrow,” Harry grinned at him.  
Ron rolled up a piece of discarded parchment and aimed it at the back of Harry’s head. He continued to work and didn’t realize he’d stayed in the common room well past midnight until he thought he heard a noise coming from the staircase. Ron looked around to see if Harry had come back down to drag him up to bed, but instead he saw Hermione coming down the girl’s staircase.  
“Hey, didn’t think I’d see you til morning!” he said happily. He double checked the clock hanging above the fireplace.“Happy birthday.”  
Hermione smiled as she sat down next to him. “Thank you. I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I’d come sit by the fire.”  
“How’s it feel to be of age? Any different?”  
“Not really. Though, my wish did come true, so maybe this is my luckiest one yet.” Hermione leaned over and kissed him.  
“Oh? What was this wish you speak of.”  
“I wished you’d be down here.”  
“Well, I aim to please!” They sat there for a while, cuddling up and watching the fire. “I have your gift if you’d like it now? I was going to make you wait all day until after rounds if not. Your choice,” Ron said as he sat up to face her.  
“Ron, you didn’t need to get me anything. All of this has been more than enough.”  
“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you anything?” he asked as he pulled the small wrapped box out of his pocket.  
Hermione took the box as he handed it to her, and gently unwrapped the paper to reveal a small jewelry box. She looked up at him.  
“Go on, open it,” he said with a nervous smile.  
She gently opened the box to reveal the most beautiful, delicate necklace she had ever seen. A silver chain held what appeared to be three stones. Two of the stones were circles and the other one was a heart. The heart was made of cubic zirconia, she was pretty sure, and it lay between a light blue stone and a dark blue stone.  
“Ron, it’s beautiful.” Hermione could feel the tears welling up as she looked at him. “I love it so much. How did you..?”  
Ron looked relieved by her reaction, and he smiled a bit as he reminisced on the day he had the magical jeweler craft it especially for her. “That’s the reason we were so late in Diagon Alley that day. That and Harry’s little discovery.” Ron owed Bill big time for helping him with the cost, promising him that he would pay him back as soon as he could. Bill told him not to worry about it, that he was happy to help his brother out, but Ron hated asking for help with money to begin with, let alone being in debt to someone. Her Christmas present may not be as special, but this was worth the mesmerized look on her face.  
“Is this a sapphire?” she asked.  
“Yes.” She looked at him with the question in her eyes of whether it was a true sapphire or just a dyed artificially made gem. He knew she didn’t want to be rude, but could tell the curiosity was there. “It’s a real sapphire, Hermione. The lighter blue is aquamarine. The heart is a, er, smaller carat diamond, but I can’t remember the number. Had to keep some semblance of a budget,” Ron chuckled at his attempt for a joke.  
Hermione was shocked. “Ron, these stones are real? How did you? You shouldn’t have! This must have cost a fortune.”  
Ron could see the guilt creeping through Hermione’s face. He’d gotten rather good at being able to read her emotions based on her facial expressions. “It doesn’t matter, Hermione. I wanted to get this for you. Had an idea of what I wanted, and Bill knew who could help make it a reality. In case you hadn’t guessed, the sapphire is for you - your birthstone, and the aquamarine’s represents my birthstone.”  
Hermione was overwhelmed at the amount of thought he’d put into her gift. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”  
Ron took the box from her hands, and took the necklace out, carefully clasping it around Hermione’s neck as she moved her hair out of the way. “Looks even better on you than I imagined.” He barely had enough time to set the box down before Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her as the kiss turned into a good and thorough snog. When their lips broke apart, Ron looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Hermione.”  
“I love you, too, Ron.” If she was surprised by his declaration, she didn’t show it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world that Ron could ever say, and even without knowledge of the soul ring, he knew he was only ever meant to say those words to her. He kissed her again.  
“As much as I love this, we should probably get to bed. Wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the couch together,” he said through a chuckle.  
“You’re right. Thank you so much, Ron. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  
“It’s only just started. See you in the morning?”  
“I’ll be right here waiting for you to head to breakfast.”  
“Perfect. ‘Night, Hermione.”  
“Good night, Ron.”

* * *

Hermione was woken up to the sound of shrieking in her dormitory. “Hermione! Why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend?! This necklace is stunning. Oh my God, I’m so jealous, it’s beautiful! Parvati come look at this.” Lavender had found the necklace and was at Hermione’s bedside.  
Parvati walked over and said, “Happy birthday, Hermione! Sorry you had to wake up to that.”  
“Oh, right, happy birthday, Hermione!” Lavender said after Parvati.  
When Parvati saw the necklace she gasped. “Hermione, this is beautiful. Are those real stones? This must be a serious relationship. Who’s the lucky guy?”  
Hermione was taken aback by her dorm mates this morning. She’d had a late, wondrous night, and was not ready for this yet, despite being a morning person. “Thank you both. Yes, the stones are real, and er, you wouldn’t know him.” She tried to deflect their interest.  
“Is it Viktor?” Lavender gasped. “I could so see him getting you something like this!”  
“What? No, of course it’s not Viktor!” Hermione said quickly.  
“Hmm,” thought Parvati. “Sapphire and..aquamarine, is it? Sapphire must be yours for September, but which month is Aqua-”  
“What time is it?” Hermione asked quickly.  
“7:30,” said Lavender.  
“Oh, no I have to get ready!” She grabbed the necklace from the girls’ prying eyes, and moved quickly to the bathroom to get ready. She only had a half hour before she was supposed to meet Ron downstairs.  
Hermione had showered and gotten ready in record time, making it down the stairs by 7:55. Ron had beaten her this morning, which didn’t happen often.  
“Have a lie in, did you?” Ron asked as she walked towards him.  
“Not exactly,” she said. She gave him a look trying to express that it was a long story.  
“Nice necklace,” he said with a smirk. They’d gotten rather good at faking the whole friendship thing to hide their real relationship. “ ‘S it new?” Ron asked.  
“Yes, I received it last night for my birthday. Or did you forget?” she responded incredulously.  
“Of course not! Happy birthday, Hermione,” he said as he handed her a box while they made their way down the staircase.  
“What’s this?” Hermione asked, looking confused.  
“Your present of course. What else would it be?” Ron gave her a look. Oh, he is good at this, Hermione thought. She certainly wasn’t expecting anymore presents from him. She hoped he’d like the present she wanted to give him tonight after rounds.  
“Right, thanks Ron,” Hermione said gratefully as she opened the pack of her favorite sugar quills.  
“Surprised you’re wearing that for the world to see. I mean, it’s nice and all, don’t get me wrong.” Ron brought the subject back to the necklace as they said down next to Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.  
“Happy birthday, Hermione!” Harry said.  
“Yeah, happy seventeenth!” Ginny added.  
“Thank you!” she said happily. She turned to answer Ron, “Well, Lavender and Parvati found it on my nightstand this morning and I woke up to Lavender shrieking about it. I figure if they know, then the whole school will know soon, too. So I might as well wear it proudly.” Ron dropped the subject as Ginny noticed the necklace.  
“Hermione, that is stunning!” Ginny said. “Who’d you get it from?”  
“My boyfriend,” Hermione said somewhat quietly. It was bad enough Lavender and Parvati knew. She didn’t need to broadcast it anymore.  
“What?! Since when? Who is it?” Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione needed to remember to thank them all for going along with this ridiculous plan of hers. She’d need to talk to Ron about ending the secrecy tonight, it just didn’t seem worth it anymore.  
“It’s still rather new, so I’d rather not say right now if it’s all the same,” Hermione responded to Ginny.  
“What, like the Yule Ball?” Ron scoffed. “Planning on making some big debut again?” Hermione ignored his remark as she began to tuck in to her breakfast. The conversation gradually turned towards something else, but she was lost in thought about tonight. She couldn’t wait to finally have some uninterrupted alone time with Ron.

* * *  
Ron and Hermione walked in comfortable silence as they finished their rounds. They’d brush hands every few steps or so, which heightened Hermione’s nerves and excitement level. They started slowing down as they began to approach the corridor where the Gryffindor common room was.  
“So, uh, I was hoping you wouldn’t want to head back to the common room quite yet,” Ron said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“What were you thinking?” Hermione asked, relieved that they were on the same page.  
“Well I noticed a small closet quite close to the portrait hole..” Ron started.  
“That sounds perfect! Lead the way,” Hermione said quickly. Ron was surprised by her brazen forwardness. They both walked with a renewed purpose. When they reached the broom cupboard, Hermione looked around and they both quickly entered.  
It was tight inside, but Hermione didn’t mind. She cast an imperturbable charm on the door. Ron raised his eyebrows at her. “Not taking any precautions, are you?”  
“We can’t be too careful, can we?” It was dark, but their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron’s neck as she pressed her body into his. “Thank you for making this the best birthday, Ron.” She kissed him slowly at first, but their lips soon moved into a more feverish rhythm. The wall behind Hermione was solid with no shelves behind it. Ron pushed her up against the wall as Hermione wrapped her legs around his torso. His hands cupped her arse as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
Ron’s lips began to wander down to her ear where he nipped and continued down her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. As he continued to explore her exposed skin with his lips, Hermione’s hands reached toward his waistband.  
Ron froze as she began to undo his belt. “Her- Hermione, what are you..?”  
Her hands stopped what they’d been working on to ask, “Is, is this okay?”  
“Y-Yeah. More than actually. As long as you’re sure?”  
“Quite sure,” she said as she smiled up at him.  
If Ron wasn’t already hard from their earlier snog, he was at full attention now. Once Hermione had undone his belt, she undid his trousers, and pulled them down. She’d lost some of her momentum, but Ron’s lips soon found hers again and that helped strengthen her resolve. She rubbed him lightly at first with her hand, until she fell into a rhythm as she stroked his length. Ron lost all train of thought at the feel of her hand and deepened the kiss. When Hermione stopped, Ron looked confused until he saw her begin to kneel down. Surely she wasn’t going to.. There was no way she’d want to do that.  
But then she looked at him with a look that mixed innocence with lust and want and asked, “Can I?”  
Ron damn near combusted right there. “I - Yeah, but only if you’re sure.”  
She nodded up at him as she found the hole in his pants, and freed him from it’s confines. Hermione stared at him at first, just long enough to make Ron think she was second guessing herself. Despite feeling like he couldn’t focus on anything other than how close Hermione’s lips were to his..member, he was just about ready to tell her she didn’t have to when her mouth opened and her lips closed around him. His mind went blank, and he had to lean against the wall with his arm to keep his balance. If he thought snogging Hermione was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt, this took things to a whole new level.  
“Holy fuck..” Ron moaned. That voice was all the reassurance that Hermione needed to keep going, taking him deeper and deeper as she sucked. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew that for sure. He felt the build up he was used to when he’d wank off in the shower, but this was better than all his Hermione fantasies combined. Just as he was about to fall over the edge and spill into her, he tried to give her some semblance of a warning.  
“Oh, fuck, ‘Mione, I’m gonna..” Hermione sucked him clean, and Merlin, did she, did she actually swallow? Bloody hell! Ron was barely aware of Hermione brushing her lips with her sleeve as she gently placed him back in his pants. As she stood up to face him, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do next. “Th-thank you,” he said quietly. She nuzzled into his chest as he continued, “That was brilliant, but don’t ever feel like you have to do that, love.”  
Hermione looked up at him with a shy smile. “I’ve, er, I’ve wanted to try that for a while now. Those novels have certainly piqued my curiosity.”  
Ron laughed softly, “Who knew I’d have books to thank for that.” He kissed her and noticed the pensive look in her eyes. “Everything alright?”  
“You called me ‘Mione,” she said thoughtfully. “No one’s ever called me that before.”  
“Oh, er, is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Ron wasn’t really sure where it came from. It just sort of slipped out in the moment.  
“Good, I think. I liked it. It sounded right.”  
“Duly noted.” They fell into another light snog before Ron stopped to ask, “Er, ‘Mione (she smiled when she heard him say it again), is there, uh, anything you’d like me to do? You know, to return the favor?” If there was anything he’d learned from his brothers, it was never to leave a girl dissatisfied. Not that he had a clue on how to proceed.  
Hermione’s mouth formed the cutest ‘o’ in indicating her surprise to his question. “Well, I wouldn’t say no..” she said slowly. “What’d you have in mind?”  
“Dunno, if I’m being honest,” Ron said sheepishly. He thought he’d be more embarrassed at that admission. “It’s not like I have books to gather my information from.” It was a sad attempt at a joke in his opinion. As he bent down to pull his trousers back up and sort himself out, he noticed that Hermione was wearing knee highs instead of full on tights with her skirt. Did she plan that on purpose? His hands had done plenty of exploring of her breasts during their previous snogging sessions, so did she want him to explore down there? He brought his gaze back to her eyes as her cheeks tinged pink.  
“I suppose we could snog for a bit and you could, er see where your hands take you?” she looked down and smoothed her skirt. She definitely wanted him to touch her..there. Bloody hell, she’s gonna be the death of me.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. You don’t have to keep asking,” she told him.  
“Yes, I do. I will never do anything you’re not comfortable with, so get used to me making sure.”  
She smiled as she searched for his lips in the dark closet. I’ll never get sick of kissing him, Hermione thought. She felt his hands roam down and grab her firmly by the hips, making her push closer into him. His hands moved to squeeze her bum before one crept lower to the hem of her skirt. He’d felt her bare thigh before, but this felt different somehow. Ron thought he heard her whimper against his lips as she grazed her inner thigh. He slowly moved up until he felt the outside of her knickers. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t at all prepared to feel the dampness.  
Ron stopped kissing her briefly to ensure she was really okay with this. She nodded as she brought his lips back to hers. He gently moved her knickers out of the way as he felt her for the first time. Not sure how to proceed, Ron decided to trust his instinct. He inserted one finger as his thumb found her center.  
“Ohh” Hermione said softly against his mouth. He moved his thumb and finger in and around her, and the deepening of her kiss was all the inclination he needed to continue.  
All of a sudden, they heard a thud outside the door. They whipped apart as Ron whispered, “What the bloody fuck was that?!”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know.” The panic rising in her voice as they thought they heard Filch talking on the other side of the door.  
“At least you cast the charm, so he can’t get in,” Ron whispered.  
“Yes, but that doesn’t help us get out without getting caught. What do we do. Ron, what do we do?” He looked around the tiny closet, trying to stay calm for them both. It was then that he noticed it.  
“Hermione, what’s that?” Ron pointed to the back of the closet. “Is that? Is that another door?”  
Hermione carefully stepped over a couple brooms to get to the back. “Yes, Yes!”  
“Well? Is it unlocked?” Ron made sure they had everything they came with so as not to leave any evidence. Hermione jiggled the handle with no luck.  
“It won’t open!” she cried as the worry began to creep up again.  
“Are you a witch who’s just turned of age or what?” Ron asked.  
“Oh! Right! Alohamora” she said quickly. They both heard a click, and the door opened at Hermione’s second try. “Quick, let’s go!” They both clambered through the tiny door, which seemed to reveal a tiny corridor. Before Hermione shut the door, she broke the charm on the outer door. She quickly shut the second door, locking it once more with magic.  
Hermione lit her wand as they began walking down the presumed secret passageway.  
“That was a close one,” Ron said.  
“No kidding,” Hermione retorted.  
“Wouldn’t change it for the world though.” That softened Hermione up a bit.  
“Me either, though we do need to figure out a way back to the common room now.”  
“I think I already have,” Ron laughed.  
“How?” Ron pointed to the end of the passageway. There was a sign above the door that said ‘Gryffindor Common Room’ hanging above it. It looked ancient.  
“That’s impossible,” Hermione whispered. Though as she thought about it more, she remembered there’d always been a locked door in the entryway, just inside the portrait hole. “I always thought that door was a locked supply closet, for emergencies or something.”  
“I reckon this was definitely an emergency.”  
“It was certainly too close for comfort,” Hermione agreed.  
“Hermione?” Ron said before she started to unlock the door. She turned to look at him. “Tonight was amazing. You’re brilliant, you know that?”  
Hermione grinned at him. “So are you, and thank you, again, for the best birthday I’ve ever had. I love my presents, I loved tonight. I’ll never forget this.” She leaned in for one more kiss, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Do I look alright? Put together, I mean.”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Hermione quietly unlocked the door, and they crept into the other side, which sure enough, was located just inside the portrait hole. Luckily, it was set back enough where no one would have noticed where they entered from. Ron quietly shut the door as Hermione locked it again. They both walked into the common room, heading for their respective staircases as Ron thought how perfect that broom closet truly was. It’d be their little secret. They dispersed from their rounds like every other time, so as not to create any suspicion from any stragglers in the common room. It wasn’t until Ron was halfway up the boy’s staircase when he realized he’d never had a chance to talk to her about going public.


	19. Everything has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you all thought Lavender couldn't possibly mess things up for them, this chapter's about to pop that bubble. But not in the way you're thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're all still with me by this chapter, thank you all so, so much. It may not seem like it, but we are coming to the end soon. I'm so thankful to all the kudos and comments. I never dreamed in a million years my first fic would be this successful. Y'all are the best! <3

Ron, Harry and Hermione were meeting in the common room the following afternoon to head down for dinner after their classes had ended for the week. While Hermione was bringing her bag up to the dorm, she noticed Parvati and Lavender sitting on Lavender’s bed, talking quietly about something.  
“Happy Friday!” Hermione said. Seeing the two of them head to head discussing something wasn’t out of the ordinary, and they never made Hermione feel like she was interrupting something.  
“Hey Hermione!” Parvati said. “Headed down for dinner?”  
“Yes, just dropping my bag off.”  
“You got back late last night,” Lavender commented.  
“Oh? Well, I had rounds, they must have taken longer than normal.” Hermione shrugged it off.  
“No secret birthday rendezvous with your man?” Lavender waggled her eyebrows.  
“What? No, of course not!” Hermione hoped that her lie came off as convincing. “Well, Ron and Harry are waiting, I’ll see you two in the Great Hall.”  
“All set, then?” Harry said as she walked towards them.  
“Yes, just stopped to talk to Parvati and Lavender for a minute,” she explained.  
“They have anything interesting to say?” Ron asked.  
“Just wondering why rounds lasted so long last night. I told them they were imagining it.” Hermione shrugged as Ron smirked.  
“Gross. Don’t ruin my appetite,” Harry said. They all laughed.  
As they sat down in the Great Hall, Ron asked, “What are your plans tonight, Hermione?”  
“Was planning to head to the library to get a head start on Professor Flitwick’s essay. What?” she said as she saw Ron’s face. “Weren’t you and Harry going to practice on the pitch, anyways?”  
“I thought you’d come down with us. Enjoy the outdoors while it’s still somewhat warm.” Ron wasn’t going to tell her it was because he wanted to make sure Cormac wouldn’t have an opening to corner her again.  
Hermione thought about it for a moment. “I guess I could go down, but I still need to get the book first.”  
Ron looked pleased that he didn’t have to press more, “Brilliant. Glad that’s sorted.” Hermione gave him a look as Lavender sat down on Hermione’s other side and Parvati across from her.  
“Mind if we join you?” Lavender asked.  
“Er, no, go ahead.” Hermione told them. They continued to eat, and by the time they’d started pudding, it looked like the girls were itching to ask her something. What could they possibly want? Surely, they aren’t going to press about the necklace again? Especially not in front of Harry and Ron..  
“Say, Hermione,” Lavender said slowly. “We think we figured out who your aquamarine sweetheart was.”  
Hermione froze. “Sorry?” Were they really that nosy? I mean, I was thinking of talking to Ron about ending the secret, so now’s as good a time as any. Good for them and their reasoning skills.  
“You know,” Parvati started, “your necklace. We’ve been trying to figure out which March birthday bloke is your boyfriend.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us it was Cormac?” Lavender couldn’t contain herself. Ron spit out the bite he’d taken and Harry choked on his treacle tart. Hermione stared dumbfoundedly at Lavender, who pressed on. “He is so handsome, how’d you manage snagging him so early in term?”  
“I bet it was those Slug Club meetings. I didn’t know old Slughorn was a matchmaker!” Parvati added.  
“What? It’s not, why would you think it’s him?” Hermione was totally lost.  
“Well, we did a little digging for information on the seventh years. The only March birthday among the seventh year blokes was Cormac’s,” Parvati said simply.  
“And, you didn’t have the necklace when you ‘went to bed’ Wednesday night, which means you must have met late in the common room for a secret meeting since it was there Thursday. So it has to be a Gryffindor,” Lavender continued.  
“We know you wouldn’t sneak out into the castle that late, and I woke up and noticed your bed was empty around one in the morning,” Parvati said.  
“And you’re assuming it has to be a seventh year..?” Hermione could not believe how much work they put into this, yet still didn’t get it right. Plus, she was getting nervous because the other Gryffindors seated around them had quieted to listen.  
Cormac somehow appeared out of nowhere and squeezed his way in between Lavender and Hermione, putting his arm around Hermione in the process. She thought she was going to be sick. “Looks like we’ve been found out, Hermione.” He said with a victorious, disgustingly evil smirk on his face.  
“What? No, absolutely not.” Hermione stood up so fast she probably would have flipped the bench if there weren’t several people sitting on it. She left before anyone could say anything else.  
“Maybe she’s just not ready to come out with it yet?” Lavender whispered to Parvati.  
Cormac rounded on Ron next. “Looks like I won, Weasley. Granger’s quite the girl. Can’t wait to get her alone later tonight. Didn’t realize she hadn’t told you yet.”  
Ron was so angry he couldn’t speak. Why the fuck hadn’t he remembered to talk her about this whole secret relationship thing. Maybe he’d be beating the living shit out McLaggen if they had.  
To add insult to injury, Cormac added, “Better watch your keeper spot, too. I’ll be coming for that at tryouts in a few weeks.”  
“Fuck off, McLaggen. Let’s go, Harry.” He stormed out with Harry closely behind him.

* * *

Hermione began running once she made it to the corridor. She didn’t know where to go, so she ran to the library. She tried to focus on the book she needed so she’d have a destination within the shelves. Ginny was studying with Luna at one of the tables when she saw Hermione come in like a whirlwind. She watched her disappear in the shelves, and immediately re-emerge with a book. She looked upset, so Ginny started packing her bag.  
“Sorry, Luna, I’ve got to follow Hermione. We can pick this up tomorrow?”  
“Sure thing, but you better go quick she’s already at the door.”  
“Ginny started jogging to catch up, much to Madam Pince’s dismay. Luckily she caught sight of her and began trailing her until she saw her in front of the prefect’s bathroom.  
“Bubbles,” Ginny said. The door opened, and she quickly went inside. She saw the book Hermione had taken out discarded on the bench. This can’t be good.  
“Hermione?” she called gently.  
Through sniffling, Hermione said, “Ginny? What are you doing here? H-how did you even get in here?  
“Saw you in the library and decided to follow you. I was close enough to hear you say the password. What’d my stupid git of a brother do this time?”  
“It wasn’t him.” Hermione came out of the stall and sat on one of the elaborate benches by the tub with Ginny. She recounted the whole conversation with Parvati and Lavender to when Cormac sat down and affirmed the girl’s suspicions before Hermione could correct them.  
“It’s all my fault. I just wanted some semblance of privacy as we tried to navigate the whole new relationship plus promise ring plus soulmate thing. I didn’t want the complication of the entire school knowing our business and I thought I was protecting us, but now look at the mess we’re in. What if he thinks I’m actually seeing Cormac on the side?! Oh my God I’m going to be sick.”  
“Hermione, you’ve got to stop. You and Ron will be fine, I promise. You’ll clear this up and the worst thing that might happen is Ron might get detention from destroying Cormac’s face.” Hermione continued to cry on Ginny’s shoulder as Ginny did her best to console her best friend. “Did you ever tell Ron about what happened in Wheezes?”  
“No. I thought it’d make more trouble. I took care of it, then, I can take care of Cormac now. It’s my problem and no one else's.  
“Hermione, I don’t think-”  
“No, Ginny, I need to take care of this on my own.”  
Ginny remained silent as Hermione tried to get herself under control. She was worried about Hermione’s decision on this, but she promised she wouldn’t tell Harry anything, and Ron didn’t know, so her hands were tied. I’ll need to take extra care to make sure he doesn’t try anything at Slughorn’s do tomorrow.

* * *

Ron didn’t speak the entire way to the common room. Harry hadn’t seen him this pissed off in, well, ever.  
“Abstinence,” Harry said.  
As they entered the common room, Ron finally spoke. “I’m going to fucking kill him, Harry I swear to Merlin I might just get expelled and I don’t care. Who the bloody fuck does he think he is?”  
“Everything alright, Ron?” Neville asked from one of the chairs by the fire. It looked as though Ron had scared some first year’s down to dinner.  
“Just peachy, Neville,” Ron started. Harry gave Neville a look to not press the issue. “Did Hermione come back up here?”  
“Er, no, haven’t seen her. Maybe she went to the library?” Neville suggested.  
“Right, thanks,” Ron looked at Harry. “Can you stay here and wait for her? In case she comes back. I’m heading to the library to see if she’s there. To, you know, make sure she knows we’re headed down to the pitch.” His blood was boiling and yet he still managed to keep up this ridiculous facade. Bugger it all.  
“Sure, mate.” Harry said. As Ron was about to step out of the portrait hole, Harry called to him. “Ron?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
“Yeah, right,” Harry said under his breath as Neville gave him a look. “It’s a long story.”  
“Isn’t it always with those two?”  
“Yeah, well, this time Cormac’s claimed her as his girlfriend without asking.” Harry knew he could trust Neville with that information.  
“You really think he’s trying to find Hermione and not Cormac?”  
“I hope so..”  
Ron didn’t have the patience to search the entire library for Hermione. How long would that set him behind in finding her? He bumped into Luna just outside the library.  
“Hi, Ron!” Luna said brightly.  
“Hey, Luna. Do you know if Hermione’s in there at all?”  
“Oh, she was. Not for very long though. She took out one book and made her way out quite quickly. Ginny went after her because she looked upset.”  
“D’you know where they went?”  
“No, I’m afraid not, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright. Thanks anyways.”  
“You’re welcome. I hope you find her.”  
“Me too,” Ron said half under his breath.  
Where could she have gone? He started to make his way back up to the common room when his ring tightened against his finger on the fifth floor. What the.. The ring hadn’t done that since the summer, and he still wasn’t sure why. The last time she was hurt, and he felt like it was urging him to fix it. I guess the same could be said now, but I have to find her first to make sure she’s okay. He looked around and saw the prefect’s bathroom.  
“Of all places,” Ron muttered to himself. Surely she couldn’t be there, but something made him check anyways. “Bubbles,” he said.  
When he entered, he saw Ginny sitting on the bench. He started to ask her what she was doing there, but she put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, and pointed towards the toilet stalls. He nodded as she got up and walked towards him.  
“She’s in there.” Ginny whispered. “Gone from upset to pissed. Ron, she plans to take care of him herself, but she’s terrified you think she’s actually with him on the side. I’m gonna go. I still need to eat. Take my spot on the bench and wait for her.”  
Ron nodded. “Thanks for taking care of her.”  
Ginny walked out silently as Ron took her spot on the bench. He sat hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, and his head hung low as he thought of what to say.  
“Ron?” Hermione said as she realized he was there and not Ginny. “How did you find me?” She went back over and sat next to him on the bench.  
“Had a little help,” he said as he gestured to the ring.  
“What? How?” She looked at him in disbelief.  
Sometimes it tightens around my finger to help guide me in what to say, or where to find you. It’s only happened twice, but it’s been right both times,” he shrugged. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m better now. I fully plan on giving Cormac a piece of my mind tomorrow. The disgusting pig.” Ron smiled weakly at Hermione’s attempt at an insult. “And I, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to snog you in the middle of the common room by the time the weekend’s up to show everyone who really has my heart.”  
Ron stared at her. “Really?”  
“I should have never roped you into this whole secrecy thing. It’s made such a mess and for no reason. I’m so sorry.”  
“Wouldn’t be you and me if there wasn’t some stupid mixup, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
“It’s been known to happen.” Hermione laughed as she kissed him. “Hermione?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”  
Just then, Hermione’s ring tightened around her finger. It was strange, like it wanted her to tell him what happened at Wheezes. No, she thought, not yet. Soon, but not yet. “I’m not seeing Cormac on the side if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“What? Merlin, no, Hermione! I know you better than that.”  
“Okay,” she said in relief. “We’re alright, then?”  
Ron was disappointed she still wouldn’t confide what happened at Wheezes in him, but smiled nonetheless. “ ‘Course we are.” She seemed upset enough on her own to bring his own anger into it. It’s not worth it right now, he kept telling himself. Thank God Harry was there for the explosion. He couldn’t guarantee she wouldn’t see his anger though if it happened again. But that was part of being in a relationship, right? Protecting her honor?  
“Do you still want to head to the pitch? I’d like to watch you practice for a bit.”  
“Sure, let’s go get Harry.”  
Hermione grabbed her book as they left the Prefect’s bathroom and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.


	20. Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Slug Club night! Will Cormac try anything? What will Ron do while his friends are away? So many questions..read for the answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to get a bit dark. Nothing outside the warnings or rating level, but just prepare yourselves in case.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the common room after dinner the following evening. No one wanted to be the first to suggest they had to get going to the Slug Club meeting. Ron was watching Hermione, who looked adorable as ever, trying to get some more of her work done before they had to leave.  
“Your move, mate,” Harry said to Ron. Ron glanced at the board and made his move easily.  
“Checkmate,” he said smugly. “Ginny’s even helping you and you’re still not much of a challenge.” Ron laughed as Harry shrugged his defeat.  
“I s’pose it’s near time to get going anyways. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back, right?” Harry attempted to be sympathetic since Ron was going to be left back in the common room.  
“What are you planning to do while we’re gone?” Hermione finally looked up from her parchment.  
“Dunno. Probably see what Neville, Dean and Seamus are up to.”  
“Right, well have fun, then.” Hermione packed her bag and she and Ginny went to go put their things away.  
Ron looked at Harry, “You’ll keep an eye on her then?”  
“Yeah, mate, we’ve been through this already. We won’t let anything happen to her.”  
“Thanks,” Ron said.  
“All set then? Ginny said as the girls reappeared.  
Hermione searched for Ron’s eyes. When he met hers, she tried to convey the message that she’d be fine, that she’d see him later tonight, and they could end the secrecy nonsense for good. Before she realized what was happening, her feet were carrying her through the portrait hole to Professor Slughorn’s office.  
Ron watched them walk out before going upstairs to find Neville, Seamus and Dean. They’d played a round of exploding snap upstairs before heading back to the common room, where Neville took Ron up on a game of chess. Dean and Seamus had joined Parvati and Lavender in a corner of the room. Neville was a good sport to help Ron pass the time, but he soon grew bored and Neville bowed out to get some of his work done. Somehow an hour and a half passed, but now the minutes seemed to pass by even slower as Ron stared at the fire.  
“Hey, Ron,” Lavender had walked up to him.  
“Huh? Oh, hey,” Ron said.  
“Waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back?”  
“Yeah,” Ron said plainly.  
“Well, I’ll play chess with you, if you’d like? To help pass the time.” Ron wasn’t quite sure what Lavender was getting at. She’d never intentionally gone out of her way to hang out with him, or have a conversation. And why was her jumper so low? The last thing he needed was Lavender flirting with him or Hermione thinking he was remotely interested.  
“Uh, sure, I guess,” Ron said, gesturing for her to take a seat.  
“Er, there’s just one thing,” Lavender started to say. Ron raised an eyebrow. “You’ll need to teach me how to play.” She looked a little embarrassed.  
“Oh, um, okay then,” Ron said. As Ron was going over the names of the different chess pieces, he noticed her bending forward more, and taking on that giggly persona that annoyed him whenever she and Parvati were trying to get a bloke’s attention. He really couldn’t let her think he was into her.  
“Er, Lav?” She and Parvati looked to be silently communicating across the common room.  
“Yeah, Ron?” she said, turning her attention back to him.  
“I don’t want to be rude, but if you’re only learning how to play to..er..spend time with me..that I’m..well..I’m not interested,” he stuttered his way through the attempt at a soft rejection.  
“What?! Oh my God, no, Ron that’s not it at all!” Ron’s ears turned pink with embarrassment.  
“Oh, right then, sorry, I just thought..”  
Lavender leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear that she was actually trying to make Seamus jealous. “I actually am interested in learning Wizard’s chess though. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m using you to get closer to him..” she said sheepishly.  
Ron laughed in relief. “It’s okay. I’d be more than happy to teach you. Beats staring at the fire all night!” He smiled at her.  
“That sounds great,” Lavender said as Ron began going over the basics of Wizard’s chess, not having heard the portrait door open behind him.

* * *  
Despite Harry and Ginny’s best efforts to help protect Hermione from getting too close to McLaggen, he somehow still ended up next to her. Cormac must have gotten there early to chat up his amazing ‘girlfriend’ to Slughorn, so much so that Slughorn insisted on making Marcus Belby move to a different seat so Cormac could take his place next to Hermione.  
Dinner had been abysmal. Cormac kept trying to put his hand on Hermione’s knee, making her inch closer and closer to Ginny, until there was no more room to move.  
Hermione checked her watch, noting it was 9:00. She wondered if she could feign illness as the desserts were being passed around the table. Not that she’d be faking much. She felt sicker every time Cormac placed his unwanted hand on her.  
“Professor Slughorn?” Hermione interrupted whatever important witch he was going on about now. “I’m so sorry to interrupt like this, but I’m really not feeling well. Would you please excuse me for the evening.”  
“What? Oh, I hope it wasn’t the food. That wouldn’t be good, no not good at all. Of course, Miss Granger, I’ll see you in class this week.”  
“Thank you, Professor.” She made her way out of the classroom swiftly.  
“I’d better go make sure she’s okay,” Ginny started, but Cormac cut her off.  
“Nonsense, I’m her boyfriend, I’ll take care of her.” He gave Ginny a pointed look, and walked out without another word. Cormac ran to catch up to her at the end of the corridor, cutting her off. “Nice play, Granger, shall we go somewhere quiet, then?”  
“No! Cormac, are you out of your mind? I want nothing to do with you. Why can’t you get that through your thick skull.” Hermione was trapped by his arm and couldn’t quite reach her wand because of the way he was positioned in front of her.  
“You should really be flattered that a guy like me wants a girl like you. I’m not taking no for an answer this time. Stop looking down the corridor, Weasley and Potter won’t be coming to save you.” He had grabbed her hip with his other hand, and she squirmed. He had this dark smirk on his as he began to lean his head toward her. This could not be happening. Hermione knew their location was deserted and no amount of screaming would get him off her. That wasn’t going to stop her from trying, though. His lips had grazed her neck, and she started thrashing to slip out of his grip to no avail. Tears began streaming down her face. Just as she was about to start yelling, there was a coughing coming from the other end of the corridor.  
“Oi! Get a room!” She couldn’t focus on whose voice it was, just that someone was there. As the person got closer, they said. “Oh, honestly Granger stop prostituting yourself will you. McLaggen? Why would you waste your time with a mudblood.” Draco Malfoy was walking down the corridor.  
Cormac’s grip loosened just enough to see who it was, and Hermione used that moment to knee him where it would hurt and took off as fast as she could. She was pretty sure she heard her jumper rip where he still had a handle on her. Hermione had never run through those halls as fast as she had then. She had to get back to the common room. Ron would know what to do. She had to get to him. She didn’t dare look behind her to see if he was coming.  
She was feeling winded but kept going up the stairs as fast as she could. When she rounded the corner she almost ran smack into Professor McGonagall.  
“Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
“I’m so, s-sorry, Professor. I- I need to get to the, the common room.” Hermione was frantic at this point, looking behind her now, knowing she’d lost time.  
Minerva could tell something was wrong. The girl was visibly upset, and she was certain she’d never seen her run unless she was in danger. “Miss Granger, please,” she said in a softer tone this time, “What’s happened?”  
Hermione’s eyes darted around. She couldn’t possibly tell Professor McGonagall what happened. What could she possibly do?  
“Are you hurt? Where did you come from?”  
“I- I came from Professor Slughorn’s party. I wasn’t feeling well, and wanted to head back early..” Hermione paused. Professor McGonagall gave her a gentle look telling her it was okay to continue. “Cormac, he’s been trying to tell everyone that we’re going together, but we aren’t. He came after me, probably pretending to make sure I was okay.” The tears started to pour harder as she told her what happened next. “He caught up to me and pinned me against the wall. T-told me he wasn’t g-going to take n-no for an answer. He grabbed m-my hip and was trying to k-kiss me. I couldn’t reach my wand. Draco came by the corridor and yelled some insult about m-me, which made him loosen his grip. I ripped my jumper where he had hold of me, but I- I was able to run away.” Hermione couldn’t look Professor McGonagall in the face, but what she saw out of her peripheral scared her. She looked absolutely livid.  
“You’re safe now, Miss Granger. Come with me, I’ll escort you the rest of the way to the common room.”She led Hermione down the seventh floor corridor. When they reached the Fat Lady’s portrait, Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione. “I am going back down to my office to report this formally, and then I will be back up here to wait to collect Cormac, to discuss his punishment and the severity of his actions tonight. If you need anyone to talk to about this, please don’t hesitate to come see me, or Madam Pomfrey.”  
“Thank you, Professor.” Minerva turned as Hermione entered the portrait hole. Hermione wanted to take a moment to get herself under control when she saw it. Lavender leaning into Ron’s ear over the chessboard, her cleavage hanging low next to his face. As Lavender backed off she saw Ron smiling and laughing with her. Hermione didn’t realize she’d frozen in plain sight of those across the Common Room.  
“Hermione, you’re back!” Parvati said to her. Ron turned around quickly to see the pained look of hurt and disbelief on her face. The tears had started again. Hermione felt utterly broken.  
“Hermione?” he asked, “Hermione, what’s wrong?” She couldn’t answer him. She didn’t think her legs could handle anymore running, yet she was doing just that across the common room. She entered the girls staircase, but took the door to the bathroom just inside because she thought her legs were going to give out. Which they did, as she collapsed just inside the door.  
Ron gave a panicked look around. “What the bloody hell just happened.” Of all people, it was Neville who spoke.  
“Er, Ron? I saw her come in. She saw Lavender whispering in your ear. Don’t think she cared for that very much..”  
Ron felt like he’d been struck in the head. His heart was in his stomach. He looked at Lavender with panic etched all over his face.  
“We’ll fix this, don’t worry. Parvati, come on!” Lavender called as she made her way to the staircase.  
“In fairness,” Neville interjected, “she looked upset before she saw you.” Neville, Dean and Seamus had seen Ron upset before, but never like this.  
“I’ve got extendable ears upstairs,” Dean said. “Want me to-” Dean took off as Ron nodded. He took off up the boy’s staircase. Seamus called a straggling third year over to give her the directions of what to do with the ear once Dean was back.

* * *

“Shh, Lavender!” Parvati whispered. They thought they heard crying coming from the bathroom.  
“Do you think she’s in there?” Lavender asked. Parvati opened the door and saw Hermione collapsed just inside on the floor. She ran to her, with Lavender close behind.  
“Hermione! I promise you it’s not what it looked like.” Lavender knelt down beside her. Hermione made to move, but Lavender kept going. “No, please, Hermione, listen. I was trying to make Seamus jealous, I promise! I went over to learn how to play chess with Ron, I actually do want to know how wizard chess is played, but I was really trying to get under Seamus’ skin. This (she gestured to her low jumper) was all a show for Seamus, not Ron. When I leaned in, I was whispering that same information to him. He’d just told me he wasn’t interested if that’s what I was playing at. He was laughing and smiling in relief. I’d never do that to you Hermione, you’re my dorm mate.”  
Hermione looked at her skeptically. “How can I trust you?”  
“We know it was Ron who gave you the necklace,” Parvati said. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. Lavender nodded. “We were trying to get you two to admit you were finally together and we made up that ridiculous story about Cormac,” Parvati continued explaining.  
“We had no idea he’d actually heard our conversation at dinner, or try and pull that stunt of pretending you were his,” Lavender interrupted. At the mention of McLaggen, fresh tears started to pour once more.  
“We’re sorry, Hermione. So, so sorry,” Parvati said. When her tears didn’t subside, Parvati and Lavender looked at each other.  
Lavender gently put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, where she jumped at the touch. Parvati noticed her ripped sweater.  
“Hermione, did something happen tonight?” Parvati asked quietly. Hermione nodded.  
“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t-” Lavender tried to reassure her that she didn’t need to talk, but before Hermione knew what she was doing, the words began spilling out of her mouth.  
“He weaseled his way to sit next to me at the dinner. He kept trying to put his hand on my thigh. I was so sick that I excused myself at dessert, but he followed me. He cornered me, told me no one would be there to save me this time, and wouldn't take no for an answer.”  
Parvati and Lavender were shocked. “Hermione..” Parvati started.  
“This wasn’t the first time. He cornered me in Wheeze’s over the summer. I was able to make a scene there, but no one was around this time. He was, I think he was going to r-”  
“NOOOOOO!” They heard someone bellow from the common room. Was that..? Parvati ran to the door and found the extendable ear and held it up.  
“Hermione, you’d better..” Parvati said as Lavender helped Hermione up, knowing she needed to see Ron.  
Ron was past the point of furious. He’d lost all sense of himself and who he was when he heard her say that Cormac was about to..  
“Ron,” Hermione had appeared just then, and some sense of sanity came back to him. He got to her in three swift steps, and wrapped her in his arms.  
“He won’t touch you ever again, I promise, you’re okay now, you’re okay,” Ron said in her ear. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. At this point, the other sixth year boys had managed to clear the room out. Lavender and Parvati went to sit by Ron and Hermione. Neville, Dean, and Seamus joined them, too. They’d all heard the story up until this point, and Hermione didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was being in Ron’s arms. She was safe.  
“We can talk about this later if you want,” Ron said softly.  
Hermione shook her head, “No, I’d rather you knew now.  
“Do you want us to go?” Lavender asked.  
“No, it’s fine, you’ve heard enough already.”  
“Where did he touch you?” Ron asked her. She pointed to where her jumper had ripped. “Did he,” Ron shuttered at the thought of asking, “Did he put his lips on you?”  
She pointed to her neck.  
Parvati asked the next question. “How’d you get away from him?”  
“D-Draco came round the corner and startled him. It made him loosen his grip I think.” Hermione remembered.  
“Draco saved you?” Ron asked incredulously.  
“I wouldn’t say ‘saved.’ His insult towards me probably threw Cormac off his game.”  
The portrait hole opened then, and McLaggen sauntered in. Ron was on his feet faster than you could say ‘accio’, while the rest of the sixth years hovered protectively over Hermione. She knew she should have stopped him, but she had no energy left.  
Ron wasted no time punching him straight in the mouth.  
“What the fuck was that for, Weasley.”  
“For cornering her in Wheezes when you thought no one else was around, you wanker!” Harry and Ginny had entered as Ron rounded on McLaggen with his second punch to the face. “And that’s for putting your Goddamn filthy hands on my girlfriend. Stay the bloody fuck away from her from now on, or I swear I will kill you. Don’t even so much as look at her, got it? He punched him one more time for good measure.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Ron hadn’t noticed that Professor McGonagall had entered the common room. Not that he cared at the moment. She could expel him for all he cared. He’d always defend his Hermione.  
“Professor, you have no idea what he’s done to Hermione!” Ron started.  
“I most certainly do know what happened. That’s why I’m here.”  
“But-”  
“There is no need for any extra violence, Mr. Weasley, though I understand your actions were coming from a place in your heart.”  
“Sorry, Professor,” said Ron guiltily.  
“I will need to take twenty points from Gryffindor for the fighting. Mr. McLaggen, you need to come with me.” Professor McGonagall scourgified the blood on the ground with a flick of her wand, and escorted Cormac out of the common room.  
Ron continued to stand there a moment as Harry and Ginny looked on completely perplexed.  
“Ron, I tried to leave with Hermione, but Cormac shut me down.” Ginny started.  
“There was nothing we could do to get out of dessert, mate,” Harry interjected.  
“But then Cormac returned after a few minutes, and we figured he couldn’t find her and came back, pretending he had,” Ginny finished.  
“We’re sorry, mate. Are you alright, Hermione?” Harry asked.  
“I will be, Harry.” Hermione got up from the couch and walked over to Ron. She stopped just in front of him and said, “Thank you for defending my honor.” A small smile appeared on her lips as she took him by surprise and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The sixth years all erupted in cheers at the sight. Harry and Ginny smiled knowingly.  
“Finally,” Harry said under his breath.


	21. Epilogue: Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! We've reached the end of this little story. Thanks so much for reading!

Ron and Hermione were standing around at Slughorn’s Christmas party, having gotten separated from Harry and Ginny.  
“I reckon you were right all along about this Slug Club thing. This is awful.” Ron had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. All these middle aged wizards and witches gloating their prominent status in magical society. Though, with Slughorn he really shouldn’t have been surprised.  
“Oh, look! Slughorn’s wrapped Harry into an awkward conversation. Serves him right for conveniently hiding when he cornered me.” Hermione was watching to make sure Harry didn’t nod in their direction to bring her back to Slughorn’s attention again.  
“Harry should have expected it’d happen sooner or later. He’s probably the star guest at this party,” Ron commented.   
“I do feel bad for him, he hates the attention,” Hermione said.  
Ron shrugged. “Guess it’s the price you pay for being the Boy Who Lived. Glad it’s not me.”  
“Want to get out of here?” Hermione asked him out of nowhere.   
Ron checked the time, “Hermione, we’ve barely been here a half hour. Really?”  
“Slughorn’s seen me, had a conversation, even. I’m really not interested in making acquaintances with Ministry Workers right now.”  
Ron’s eyes widened as his face broke into a thoughtful smile. He held out his hand, “I may know a place..”  
“What are you waiting for, then? Lead the way,” Hermione cut him off as he took her hand.  
They slipped out the nearest door and grinned as they made their way to their favorite broom closet. “We could go back to the common room if you didn’t want to..” Ron started to say.  
“When are you going to get it through your thick head that I want this as much as you do?” Hermione asked him. She then pulled on his arm so he bent over slightly. She whispered in his ear, “I want you, Ron Weasley, so take me to that broom closet and take the second guessing out of your head.”  
Ron smiled as his ears turned pink. He loved her so damn much. Things had been much better than he could have imagined since what he liked to call ‘Cormac’s demise’.  
“Say, Hermione, you know what my fav- er, second favorite part about tonight was?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Cormac was nowhere to be seen.” He smiled smugly, thinking of the many repercussions that resulted from his actions back in September. He’d immediately been booted from the Slug Club when Slughorn had heard of what he’d attempted, while profusely apologizing to Hermione for putting her in that situation. Cormac had been banned from all clubs, including quidditch and his detentions had consisted of being lectured by each and every professor at the school about why women should be treated with respect. McGonagall made him wear a magical tracker that would alert her if he got too close to a girl, effectively ruining his chances for any relationship for the remainder of the year.  
Hermione toyed with her necklace. Ron didn’t bring him up often because she’d get this glassy, zoned out look on her face. He’d briefly forgotten in his glee over not having to worry about it tonight.  
“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean to bring it up. It was just nice not having to be on edge because of him all night.”  
“It’s alright, Ron. Are you excited to spend Christmas with my parents this year?”   
Ron smiled. “Yeah. It’ll be weird not going to the Burrow at first. I’m surprised Mum said yes.”  
“Well, I know my parents are excited to have me home for the first time since third year. Maybe your mum said yes because of the whole soulmate thing.”  
“Maybe.” They approached the portrait hole, and looked around before they quietly entered the door to the side. Hermione continued into the inner hidden corridor. Ron gave her a questioning look.  
Hermione shrugged while giving Ron a ‘come her and kiss me’ look. “I don’t want to be interrupted.”  
That was all Ron needed to close the gap and kiss her hungrily. He’d never get sick of this for as long as he lived.


End file.
